What Follows
by mrswentworth1904
Summary: A continuation of Jane Austen's Persuasion. What happened after Anne read the letter and they were able to renew their feelings. Will it be all plain sailing for our couple, or will there be more obstacles they have to overcome to finally get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first go at a regency piece of fan fiction. Please be gentle with me, and I apologise for any errors I may have made relating to the period in advance. As is the opinion of most people on here, I agree there are far too few Persuasion Stories out there. I have another one I am currently working on and hope to have up here asap. I have most of the chapters of this story worked out, so hope to have regular postings. As always please, please please review and let me know your thoughts. They are the best part! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

With a singular lift of her eyes to his face, Captain Wentworth was rid of any trickles of doubt and fear remaining. She was with him. No matter what the outcome of this meeting, regardless of whether or not he gave them his blessing, they were free to be married and never be parted again. With even more purpose and self-confidence then when he had first spoken a few moments before requesting the presence of the Baronet privately, Wentworth followed the older gentleman into the library.

A quick glance around the so-called library proved to the Captain it was anything but. He could count on one hand the number of titles contained within and he assumed their presence was down to Anne's influence rather than her father's interest. As the silver haired gentleman went to stand behind a large oak desk and gestured for him to take the seat adjacent, Wentworth's eyes were drawn to a particular leather bound volume pride of place in the centre of the otherwise unoccupied surface; "The Baronetage". The Captain was acquainted with this particular piece of literature. He had seen it many times in the distant past. Sir Walter now seated, noticed the Captains gaze drift to the proof of his legacy and smiled proudly. "Now Captain, what can I do for you?"

Captain Wentworth leaned forward in his seat before sitting back straighter and thinking only of Anne replied truthfully and without hesitation, "Sir today I offered my hand in marriage to your daughter Miss Anne, and it was accepted. I come here with the intent of discussing the particulars." The Captain had purposely refrained from using the words 'blessing' or 'permission'. He didn't need or want either. Anne was well over the age of consent, and regardless of his opinion, they would be married. Although he knew Anne would want her family's well wishes and their presence on the day, he was not opposed to removing them both to Gretna Green as soon as possible, if the occasion should arise. With a fleeting thought to his own family, he hoped that extreme would not be necessary. Sir Walter's expression had changed from confusion, to shock and back to confusion again. He could not understand, nor know, quite what his reaction should be.

Eight years ago when this same young –younger- man had stood before him full of pretty words of love and affection for his middle daughter but nothing of the means he had to provide for her, it had been an easy decision to -not tell him no- no, a refusal would have only risked the young lovers eloping or something else dreadfully unpleasant, but to _advise_ of the side of caution, to remind them that hasty entanglements between the young and immature rarely last, and upon Lady Russel's similar advice to Anne, he had been proved correct. She had realised her feelings were not of the lasting kind. The engagement had been broken and as far as he was concerned, forgotten. It seemed unbelievable, therefore to him now, to be facing a similar situation in a complete reversal of circumstances. The man before him had the five and twenty thousand pounds prize money to offer. Even the Dowager herself had commented on what a fine young man he was. Elizabeth –to whom he always looked in these situations for her opinion, thought to invite him to the card party that evening. She had thought him suitable and handsome enough to grace their drawing room, how was he to refuse? It didn't occur to Sir Walter, that Captain Wentworth hadn't actually asked him for his permission. He was more anxious with wondering if he was _so_ suitable, should he not be considered for Elizabeth? Yes she was the first daughter and therefore he should hold out for a better offer, but she had seen one too many seasons, and it was becoming increasing clear her chances of such a match were declining rapidly. With that in mind and oblivious to the feelings of his middle daughter or her suitor, he asked "Anne? Not Elizabeth? Surely she should be your first choice! If you do wish to marry Captain, surely my sweet Elizabeth should be your first choice. Not Anne. I admit Elizabeth is above you in every way, but in the present circumstances-" Sir Walter refrained from adding his earlier thoughts of Elizabeth's age being against her, not forgetting their present financial situation which would not help matters. He would struggle to marry Elizabeth off without a decent dowry. A marriage to a Captain in his majesty's Navy, with his own fortune and always the promise of more, should this rumoured war come to fruition, he could not stand in their way.

Captain Wentworth meanwhile, was beginning to mistrust his own ears. Had this fool really just offered his eldest daughters hand in place of Anne's? "With all due respect Sir, to yourself and Miss Elliot," he paused remembering the little respect they had shown him over the years, "it is not her I love. I have loved Anne for nearly nine years." Sir Walter blushed at the reminder of the past, but Wentworth chose to ignore it and continue, a small part of him enjoying watching the older gentleman grow restless and red in the cheeks, "I have loved none but her, and I never shall. I do not come here to ask permission, the only permission I sought, I have been granted when your daughter agreed to my proposal. All I require from you sir is your time while we work out all the details of her dowry and such. I believe you are already aware my financial position. I will have papers drawn up to ensure Anne and any children we are blessed with, will be well taken care of should anything happen to me at sea or on land. I do not need your money to provide for my wife or our future family. However, I am determined Anne should have her equal share in what is owed to her. Once we have settled these particulars, I will be discussing with my fiancée when she would like the wedding to take place. Should you feel it in your heart to attend, to give your daughter away like any other loving father would, then I am sure Anne and I would most welcome it. Please don't miss understand me Sir Walter, I do not want to become between you and Anne, however, as I am sure you can understand, after events eight years ago, I will not allow anyone to get in our way and I will protect my wife from any threats or unkind behaviour. She is the most important thing to me and I will not have her upset in any way. Do we understand each other?"

Sir Walter successfully managed to recover from such a speech and keep his shame at being addressed in such a manner by a man of lesser birth and rank to a minimum. He took a few seconds to swallow and prepare himself before looking straight at the Captain. "How dare you come into my home and address me in such an impertinent manner? I am disgusted in you. Not that I should be surprised by such behaviour, it is only an open example of why you were completely unsuitable for the daughter of a baronet eight years ago, and why you are still unsuitable now. You have no notion of what it is to be a proper gentleman, one worthy of marrying a daughter of the Elliot Lineage. You would have been better staying with your Musgrove girl. I will be speaking to Anne and making her see sense." The elder gentlemen sat with a smug look on his face. He knew Anne would do as she was told. The Captain had met his match and now Sir Walter would have the satisfaction of watching him flee with his tail between his legs.

The Captain rose to his feet, planting his hands palm down on the desk, fully aware his opposing size dwarfed that of the man in front of him. "Do not underestimate me Sir Walter. I am not the same naïve easily swayed young sailor you once knew, and I believe Anne has changed too. This time no one will persuade us to give the other up. I can assure you of that." Wentworth stood back and straight. "I will have the papers drawn up tomorrow and deliver them personally when I come to call on my fiancée."

Captain Wentworth turned and left without another word. As the door shut behind him he let out a long breath and upon examining his hands, found they were trembling. He knew it was not out of fear, but anger and adrenaline that had his whole body shaking and his knees weak. He had done it. This time he had been the confident one, the one who had steered the conversation. The one laying down all the facts. He had years of experience from captaining a ship behind him and he had meant every word uttered to Sir Walter, Anne was his, and he was Anne's. This time they would get their happy ending. With that in mind he took a few deep calming breaths straightened his shoulders and re-entered the dimly lit room. The first eyes his set upon were his beloveds and a silent conversation took place between the gentleman and his lady; all was well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Captain Harville had remained behind when his friend had requested a moment of their host's time. He knew of Wentworth's intentions, having been made aware of them on their journey earlier. He drew his attention to Miss Anne, it was obvious to all that knew her – _knew her well_ \- that she was altered and for the better. She had a pink tinge to her cheeks most becoming of any young woman but there was more, she radiated a glow of one being truly happy. He smiled to himself that such a turn in circumstances had occurred in only a short time. Before Lyme, the last time he had seen his Captain, he had been beginning his journey to visit his sister. From the moment Captain Wentworth had been in possession of a letter from Mrs Croft requesting his presence at their new home he had been subdued and troubled beyond any recollection Harville had of him before. He had seen the Captain face no end of troubles and confrontations throughout his years serving alongside him, but never like this. He knew better than to attempt to coax it out of him. He had only seen him anything similar to that state a handful of times over the years – Harville had noted on the same days every year. A melancholy would settle over his friend and refused to lift. Usually during these times he would revert to his cabin and hide himself away with only a bottle of the Captains best to keep him company. There was one occasion –just one- when Wentworth had requested his friends company to partake in a glass of whiskey- which he had flatly refused, adamant at least one of the officers have a clear head. Frederick had, without encouragement, proceeded to inform his friend of his acquaintance with a beautiful young woman some years before. A relationship that, despite their young ages, had become so much to him, he had proposed marriage. She had accepted in spite of their differences in social standings and for a very short time, they had been infinitely happy.

The glazed far off look that had been present in his eyes as he spoke of his feelings for his lady, then vanished and a cold distant darkness replaced it. He spoke of her being persuaded that her feelings were not strong enough for marriage and instead of placing her trust in him, she had listened to others and ended their engagement. Their understanding had been short lived, barely any one new of its existence, but he had never forgotten it. Or her. Unable to make her see sense, he had left her with severe parting words and boarded the first ship that would carry him. Harville had asked him if it was so short lived and so long ago, why then should it still trouble him now? He had replied it was five years ago to the day since she broke his heart and yet he loved her more than ever. Even though by now she was probably married to some lord and never gave him a second thought. Harville had then been forced to drink to a name he had never heard uttered before or since. "Annie."

As if hearing his thoughts, Miss Anne smiled at him knowingly and then her eyes flicked to the door through which Frederick had departed and back to Mrs Musgrove and their conversation. Harville sighed. He hoped this time the stars would align and the couple would finally make up for all they had lost. For since his first meeting with Anne Elliot he had watched her closely, as close as decorum allowed and in particular her reactions to the outlandish behaviour of his friend in a poor effort at forgetting her. He had been left in no doubt that she had suffered just as greatly as him over the past eight years, if not more so. For it was obvious to Harville, she had no intention of trying to forget Frederick and it appeared his friend was trying to break an already broken heart. She had never heeled and his conversation earlier with her at the White Hart had just proven his suspicions. She talked of women loving when all hope was gone and then he knew she felt the same. If Frederick hadn't written her that letter professing his true feelings, Harville would have had him do it. As it was, he had, she had likewise declared her own, and now they were both deservedly happy, as any newly affianced couple should be. Although as Harry looked around the luxuriously rich surroundings at the faces in attendance, he could not help but worry about some of their reactions when they would learn of their news. He knew from Fredrick the Lady Russel had been the main instigator in parting them the first time. Miss Anne's elder sister and father had never accepted Frederick for what he was, and then there was Mr Elliot.

Harville didn't like the man. It was true he was in no way acquainted with him. Indeed no introduction before tonight had taken place, but he knew enough about him from Wentworth and his own observations just over the past couple of hours, he was not to be trusted. His overly pleasing manner, the way he agreed with anything and anyone, he had about had his fill of Mr Elliot. Then there was the way he hovered around Miss Anne, like an evil infatuated wasp ready to sting any man who got in the way of his prize flower. Harville chuckled to himself at such an image. But in all seriousness, the Captain doubted this would-be suitor would be prepared to walk away, he would go down fighting and Harville was preparing himself for the fact tonight could end badly. He would had already suggested the man leave, had it not been for upsetting Miss Anne - and his blasted leg. He wished Benwick was here also so they could make a united front for the sake of their Captain. In both their absences it was left to himself to protect the future Mrs Wentworth from any unwanted attention and he was prepared to do just that.

Mr Elliot's face was beginning to ache from all the forced smiles he was displaying. The room was filled with people and yet only one or two were worth the trouble. Despite this, he must keep up the pretence, the façade of the welcoming young man, and living up to his reputation of being agreeable and attentive. Lady Russell smiled knowingly at him and gestured to him to go to Anne who was finally alone, and away from that ghastly Musgrove woman. Free for him to visit with her. At last he would at least get some sensible conversation. He led his cousin to the refreshment table and offered her a drink which she refused. She seemed different to him tonight. As if she was bouncing with nervous energy, he had never before seen in his quiet reserved relation. And yet with him she seemed distant and reserved still. She had been like this ever since the arrival of those naval fellows. Particularly that Wentworth chap. If he didn't know any better, he would have suspected an attachment on her part. He smiled to himself, how ridiculous that would be. The very idea of his fair Anne with a course unrefined ragamuffin like him.

Lady Carteret caught his eye and waved discreetly, he returned her greeting just as discreetly and smiled – _again_. She was seated beside her mother The Dowager. Miss Elliot and Mrs Croft made up the four. The adjacent table seated The Admiral, Mr Charles Musgrove, his wife cousin Mary and Mrs Clay. The latter only graced him with a half-smile and he realised sooner rather than later he would have to put his plan into fruition. The lady –if he could call her that- had let slip earlier that they had been spotted meeting in the street by none other than Anne herself. She assured him she had been able to distract Anne from the truth and believed she was still ignorant of the extent of their _friendship_. However Elliot was not so sure. Anne was an intelligent woman, it was what had first attracted him to her; above her sweet smile and countenance she had a sharp mind and a quick wit. They would do very well together he was sure. He just needed to convince her of his feelings, and what benefits could come from such a union. Kellynch would be theirs and he was in no doubt Anne would help make it prosperous again. She would be a good little wife for him, content with running the house and lands, he would be free to pursue other _sport_. He looked again at Mrs Clay and grimaced, it was the part of his plan he was not particularly looking forward to, but it was necessary if he was to persuade her to give up any notion of a union between herself and Sir Walter. Anne was watching the door again. Wentworth's friend, Captain Whateverhisname was standing almost century like in front of the door his commander and Sir Walter had just disappeared through. He wondered again what business a seaman could possibly have with a fool like Sir Walter Elliot and he remembered he cared not. Miss Anne was speaking to him again. He was just about to answer her when the door opened and her attention was instantly stolen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Anne Elliot had been beside herself all night, her heart racing with nervous happiness and her emotions in turmoil. She felt so happy she could burst, and yet she was being forced to remain calm and unaffected while awaiting her fiancé's arrival. _Fiancé_ ; how she loved that word. More so than she ever did before, for this time there was no one to prevent them from becoming husband and wife. She had made the heart-breaking mistake of trusting in those closest to her and their well-intentioned advice instead of trusting her own judgement and heart, and they had all led her to heart ache. She thought of the letter hidden in her reticule and held it tightly in her hands. She dared not be parted from it, it was her evidence that the wonderful events of this afternoon had not been a dream.

That was until the footman had announced the arrival of the Captains Wentworth and Harville. They were there. He had come. Elizabeth had been the first to greet them, as was her right as acting lady of the house and so Anne had been forced to remain where she was in the drawing room surrounded by their family and friends, all the time her gaze drawn to the handsome face of the man she was soon to call her husband. His broad shoulders and large frame filled the doorway the same way it had at Uppercross and Anne got the same fluttering sensation in her belly as she beheld him. He looked regal almost in his Uniform, he had removed his hat and it was seated in the crook of his elbow where her hand had been placed a good part of that afternoon, while they had strolled through the streets of Bath until propriety had forced them to part. Soon they would be able to do like the Crofts and spend all day together arm in arm walking and talking. She was so keen to hear about his travels, the sights he had seen, the different cultures. She hoped they would be in each other's company a great deal. She was so involved in her fantasy she failed to notice him making his way over to her and when he took her hand in his, it startled her at first.

Instead of being insulted at her less than warm reaction to his compliments, he smirked a little with a glint of mischief in his eye. He knew what she had been thinking about or at least he suspected. He knew her so well already. But then he always had. He held her hand and began lifting it to his lips before remembering himself and gently returned it to its reluctant owner. She found herself frowning at the lack of contact and then at him smiling at her frustration. How was he so restrained? So controlled around her. Charles was already requesting his attention, asking him to come join them at their table. Before he left her side he winked at her and smiled widely showing his teeth and looking like he did eight years ago. There was no trace of disappointment or hurt anymore, only love. Anne returned his with one of her own, laced with the same sentiments and they made their separate ways about the room, stopping independently to talk with others or just to admire the decoration.

It was during one of these seemingly unplanned innocent trips about the room, that they found themselves not an hour later, admiring the same shrubbery near the window on the far side of the room. She let her fingertips caress the leaves and inhaled the scent of the flowers before moving to the next display. A moment behind her, Frederick found his own fingers reaching out to touch the same leaves her small hands had held. It was very much the same as holding her hand; touching the leaves where she had touched. But it was not. Wentworth strategically maneuvered them so that a pillar in the room stood betwixt them, blocking their hands from the rest of the room. To anyone who was looking, it would appear they were stood a good twelve inches apart and yet undercover of the pillar he was able to take her hand once more. He saw how she tensed and then immediately relaxed, and when his thumb brushed her knuckles she blushed, he would give anything to kiss those blushes away, and encourage them back by kissing her full lips. He felt himself grow hot and uncomfortable, at the less than savoury thoughts he was having of his young innocent fiancée. He suggested to a puzzled Anne, they return to the rest of the party.

Another hour later they were able to administer another meet, this time to discuss the past and decision they had both made and the regret it led to. Wentworth had learned that should he have returned to her in the year '08 just two years after their doomed union, and renewed his feelings and his offer, Anne would have been his wife. He suddenly had an increased amount of forgiveness for Lady Russell, for it appeared she was not alone in assisting their parting. Although it had been her doing in the first place, it was his stubbornness and pride that had kept them that way. If he had only listened to his heart they would not have wasted all the years. But Anne would not hear of it, they had the rest of their lives to make up for it and that was more than enough. What had gone had gone. Having relived his past mistakes Frederick resolved to waste not a second longer than necessary in securing Anne's place with him. The next time Sir Walter excused himself from a game he spoke to him. Without reference to the reason, as to not draw the attention of those around him other than Anne and Harville, he discreetly requested a private meeting with his future father-in-law. Without mean of communication, the only assurance Anne had been able to offer him was a smile that ensured no matter what the outcome of that meeting, she was still his. However as little as it was, he seemed affected by her confidence greatly and strode after Sir Walter like a man on a mission.

Anne had felt the watchful eyes of Captain Harville on her from the moment Frederick had disappeared after her father. She warmed inwardly that his friend already accepted them as a couple, she had become his friend as well. She felt her lack of connections she was bringing to their marriage greatly, she only had two friends she could truly call her own; Lady Russel and Mrs Smith. It seemed unfair that he should be able to offer so much to her and she could not match it. Something she would have to talk to him about later. If they were ever alone. She had heard from both Louisa and Henrietta how being engaged seemed to mean you were never to be allowed a moment alone with your intended, even to talk. She was sure this could not be the case, and put both girl's plights down to an over exuberant mother rather than that was just the way of things. She thought of Frederick and how in the just the past few hours, they had already broken so many rules of social etiquette. He a single man had written to her a single lady and she had read the note. They had spent over an hour arm in arm as if they were already married, when in reality, he hadn't even approached her father. No, if she wanted to spend time with her fiancé, she was sure he would make it happen.

Mrs Musgrove occupied her for the next few minutes chatting merrily about having her two eldest daughters married and how she wished she could only find a match for Anne. Anne bit her lip supressing a smile, all would be revealed soon enough. No sooner had Mrs Musgrove left her side than Mr Elliot replaced her. After Mrs Smith's recent revelations regarding her cousin, Anne no longer had the time to waste nor inclination to speak with him. She wished he would leave their company for good and return to being their estranged cousin they weren't supposed to talk of. His attentions and well wishes were beginning to strain even the never ending patience of Anne Elliot. He had removed them to the refreshment table under the pretence of ridding her of an undeclared thirst, when in fact- as she had rightly guessed- he wanted to keep her away from a promising young Naval Captain. Anne let him lead her, but her eyes along with her heart, were fixed upon the door and wishing her beloved to return to her, hopefully with good news. As if her prayers had been answered the door clicked open and Captain Wentworth appeared, his eyes did a sweep of the room before resting on hers, holding her worried gaze he immediately assured her, he had done what he had set out to do, and now there was nothing standing in their way, with one smile he had reassured her all was well. She felt her worried body relax and the nervous energy from earlier return in abundance.

She watched as he crossed the room ignoring the looks from those around, he purposely headed in her direction. She felt rather than saw Mr Elliot drop back a few paces as if the Captains approach was enough of a realisation he had lost. Frederick came to a halt beside her but did not say or do anything to confirm things had gone well with her father, or if he had to battle for his approval. While she looked at him for answers Sir Walter had made his way back into the room and drew everyone's attention back to himself. Each person turned to face Sir Walter, using the distraction for cover, Frederick took Anne's now trembling hand in his own squeezing it tight before placing it back in the crook of his arm.

"Dowager, friends, it is my delight to inform you all of the engagement between my daughter Anne and-" he paused looking over at Anne, and with a sigh concluded, "Captain Wentworth."

Frederick straightened his back proud to have his love on his arm, and readied himself to accept the congratulations of at least his family and friends, and to protect Anne against anything other than that. Anne was unaware of people barraging across the room to greet them. She only had eyes for her Captain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was unclear to both Frederick and Anne whom out of the party was more delighted in their newly formed attachment. Harville who had been standing close to his friend ready to support him in anyway necessary should the need arise, was the first to reach the Captain and shake his hand, genuinely pleased to see his friend happy and settled at long last. Both he and his wife enjoyed Anne's company and she should be welcome in their home anytime with or without her husband. Sophia Croft was the first to reach Anne, pulling her into an embrace and holding her close while murmuring that she couldn't be happier at the prospect of them becoming sisters. The admiral kissed her hand and offered her a low bow and they both addressed their brother ready to scold him for not being forthcoming with his intentions toward Miss Anne.

Anne's own brother and sister; Charles and Mary offered hearty congratulations, Mary already rattling in Anne's ear about how she would be far wealthier than either Henrietta or Louisa. Anne tried to steer the conversation to something other than her future husband's wealth. Charles was pleased to have his newly formed friend and shooting partner properly inducted into the family. Mrs Musgrove was fishing for details and couldn't believe a courtship had been happening under her very nose. "But he never had any inclination of leaning towards Miss Anne, quite the reverse and she the same! Barely a word has passed between them. Most peculiar indeed! But love is love and I shall be pleased to hear Miss Anne is settled."

The ladies Dalrymple and Carteret along with Mrs Clay all offered their felicitations from their seats closely observed by Sir Walter unsure if he had made the correct decision supporting such a match. Elizabeth showed no indication of being pleased or not, and after a moment returned to her game encouraging the others to do the same, it was of course _her_ party. Mr Elliot scowled from a corner and at the earliest opportunity made his excuse and quit the residence. He had had to admit he had lost a race he was not aware he was in, to an opponent he had not even considered.

As the night wore on, Anne was disappointed to see Henrietta's words were proving to be correct. Frederick and she had barely had a moment to themselves; pulled one way and then the other and never in the same direction as each other, answering question after question. Everyone had advice or blessings they wished to bestow, and soon she began to tire of it, and them.

Despite their distance, Fredericks attention had remained fixed on his fiancée much of the evening. He could tell just by watching her body curve inwardly she was beginning to feel the effects of a long and eventful day. When she hid a yawn behind her reticule his suspicions were confirmed; his beloved was tired and although it would not be proper to escort her to her bedroom and ensure she fell asleep, he could make things a little easier for her.

Reminiscent of their walk from Uppercross to Winthrop, a word in Sophia's ear saw her, the Admiral, Captain Harville and himself making their own excuses to leave early. In the immediate commotion that followed, as the Musgrove's decided it was time they left too, Frederick was able to capture Anne's attention and ensure she followed him out into the hallway. The footmen had been called away to summon carriages and the happy pair found themselves quite alone.

He wasted no time in taking both of her hands in his and drawing them to his lips kissed each knuckle in turn. She moved towards him, closing the gap between them. She ached for him to hold her like he once did a long time ago. But things were different now. They had both been young, reckless and impetuous back then. She made to move back when he drew her to him and pushed her head against his chest. Holding her that way brought back all the good memories she had suppressed for so long. She took a deep breath in letting his scent consume her. She felt his head drop to hers and a chase kiss to her forehead. They broke apart reluctantly at the sound of footsteps. He looked down at her now flushed cheeks and prided himself at being able to produce that affect in her. "What are you smiling at?" She whispered.

"I don't know where to begin in answering that question, so I'll answer with a simple; you."

"Frederick!" she admonished.

"Now I have two things to smile about, for that is the first time you have addressed me as such since my return."

"I could hardy call it you in front of others. Besides you have repeatedly referred to me as 'Miss Anne' throughout our time together and in our conversation this afternoon."

"I … I did not know if I still had your permission to call you what I used to." He said bashfully.

"I don't remember ever revoking that permission." She added playfully.

This is how they always were, years ago. A servant passed them and they looked at the floor guiltily until they had passed, he then reclaimed her hand and smiled at her knowing they had mere seconds before everyone would be wondering where they were. "Very well I shall use it, but only when we are alone, for it is for I alone to use and you alone to hear." She smiled warmly at this and covered his hand with her other one. She opened her mouth and closed it again, unable to –not brave enough- to say the words she longed to speak. He saw her hesitancy and after ensuring they were alone, urged her to speak. She bit her lip in such a worried fashion and looked so anxious, he let himself believe for a foolish moment she was having second thoughts "Anne what is it?" The playful tone had escaped his voice and left behind only desperation. His head fell, unable to meet her eye.

Anne sensing his sudden increase in insecurities, held his arms and forced him to look at her. "It is nothing like that which you are imagining. I wanted to give you something and now that we are alone it seems the perfect opportunity, but I am afraid you will think badly of me, that is … that it is undignified for a lady to do such a thing."

He felt the tension release from his very bones. That was what she was afraid of; what he would think of her! "Anne it is only you and I out here, and I will never ever think anything of you other than love and affection." She looked unsure still, he grinned, "would it help if I closed my eyes?" he was back to being playful. Her eyes grew wide for a moment and he worried he had taken the banter too far but before he could apologise she was nodding. With another glance around him he shut his eyes and held his hands out like a child awaiting a gift. Had his eyes remained open he would have seen his beloveds shyness return as she shuffled even closer to him and stretching up on her tip toes planted a gentle but sweet kiss upon his cheek.

The surprise was such, his eyes sprung open as her lips left his skin and he found his face so close to hers, that he could count every eyelash. Their eyes met and locked and without warning to her or even himself, his body acted of its own accord and his lips found their way to hers. They met softly and all too quickly it was over. Harville's overly loud voice was announcing the arrival of the others and declaring their closeness was now at its end. Both had a blotchy reddening complexion and a guilty look about them, that anyone who had been paying them attention would surely have noticed, as it was, none did and when the Crofts carriage finally arrived, both appeared composed.

As a parting gesture Frederick bowed over her head and then whispered so only she could hear, "Goodnight Annie." He then straightened, addressing her father once again, politely thanking him for a wonderful evening and wishing for his compliments to be passed along to Miss Elliot for such a delightful evening. He re confirmed he would be calling on Miss Anne in the morning should it be agreeable with her, she nodded it was. Captain Wentworth informed them he wished to discuss the finer details of the marriage and that Captain Harville would be accompanying him. Anne who had begun to glow even more at the mention of marriage and wedding dates from her betrothed was thrilled to learn she would see him again so soon, and to have the chance at attempting another kiss. Frederick eyes fell to her and he let her know silently he was of the same mind with just a flash of a smile. But it was a smile she was re-acquainting herself with; that _certain_ smile. The smile that let her know he knew what she was thinking, because he felt and thought it too. It was the one he had used so often from across a crowded room so many years ago. Their secret smile. Sir Walters consent was of course given and the couple parted ways until they would meet on the morrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the few reviews I have had so far, they have been very helpful and alterations made. I do hope to get more. Please leave any feedback good or bad it is all appreciated. Happy reading. :)**

 **Chapter Five**

Not long after the departure of the Musgrove's, their other guests finally called for their own carriage and Anne was able to say goodnight and return to the confines of her own room. Once the maid had attended to her and she was ready for bed, she opened her reticule and removed the neatly folded pieces of parchment that lay hidden inside. Holding them over her head and letting out a long sigh she began to read her letter once again. Letting her eyes fall on the words, remarking to herself on the penmanship and use of letters and words to articulate everything that had been needed to bring them back together. Once she had read it for the third time she read it again, and re read it again until it was committed to memory; every word. The words almost sinking into her very skin, she could hear his voice speaking the content so clearly, it was as if he was there with her.

Unconsciously she traced her lips with the tip of her finger and couldn't help but lose herself in the memory of his kiss. It had been their first proper kiss. Eight years earlier their short lived engagement had provided them with opportunities but they had never ventured further than a kiss on her forehead from him and one to his cheek from her. This was mouth on mouth. A _real_ kiss. Their first _real_ kiss. Anne lay back on her bed, the letter clutched tightly in her hand and fell into the best night's sleep she had in over eight years. It mattered not that they were in Bath, that her family were in reduced circumstances and less than pleased at their news, her and Frederick were finally together, engaged to be married and that was all that mattered.

A little down the way in a carriage filled with his friends and family, Frederick was suffering a different experience to that of his betrothed. He was in the midst of an interrogation by his sister and the Admiral. Harville looked on with a mischievous gleam to his eye, proving to be no help to his friend in this hour of need, and if anything was only encouraging them. Sophia wanted details; particulars. She wanted to know how the attachment had come about, how in such a short time he has formed such an attachment he should propose marriage and she should accept. Admiral Croft was berating him for switching his attentions so swiftly between the girl who had the accident ( _what was her name?)_ and Miss Anne. The conclusions they were drawing together were so ludicrous, Frederick felt he had no choice but to confess the past connection he and Anne had shared, and all that had passed since.

When he had finished, they were both silent, each contemplating in their own way what he had told them. Sophia felt her own amount of guilt at not being there for her brother when he needed it, and failing to help him secure Anne's hand the first time around, and now for imagining Frederick had only taken to Anne as a consolation for having missed out on Louisa. The Admiral was much the same, though he felt a sense of regret at not being able to stand up for his then promising brother, given his word that Frederick was sure to rise in the ranks, that he was an honourable man who was on his way up in the world. He had known it even then and had been proven right since.

After a few quiet minutes, Harville steered the conversation back to today and the happy circumstance Frederick and Anne now found themselves in. The latter leaned back and failed to repress the wide smile that was an automatic response to anyone mentioning his beloved's name.

"Oh and look how he smiles. Like the Cat that finally got the cream." Sophia teased.

"After eight years of waiting, I believe we can allow him a smile dearest, can we not?" The Admiral teased his wife back. "So Frederick, what happens now? Do you and Miss Anne, or Anne as I believe I will call her from now on, as we were already such close associates I believe she would want nothing more than for I, and you Sophie, to call her Anne, do you not agree my love?"

"I do Admiral, although before we begin discussing what our future sister shall allow us to call her, perhaps you should finish your question?"

"Oh yes," he thought for a moment. "Yes, that is Fredrick, do you and Miss Anne intend for a long engagement, or do you already have a date in mind? What about living arrangements? Sophia and I had already offered to quit Kellynch should Mr Elliot have wanted it for himself and Miss Anne – poor deluded fellow, he never stood a chance did he?" he chuckled. "We should be happy to remove and allow you to take over the lease should you wish it."

"My dear Admiral although all valid points, I believe I cannot take you up on your offer until I have spoken with Anne on the morrow and we decide together."

Sophia smiled proudly at this and felt Anne would be satisfied with her fiancé too.

Frederick turned to face his friend. "Harville it has only just occurred to me, that I never sought to ask you first if you were able to accompany me to Camden Place tomorrow. I just assumed, I apologise. Are you available?"

"Yes my friend I am completely at your disposal and quite willing to act as chaperone, if it will allow you and Miss Anne some time to talk about matters between you."

"Chaperone? Why should they need to be chaperoned?" exclaimed the Admiral. "Has he not made her an offer? Has she not accepted? Her father applied to, we all told of the news tonight, why do they need a chaperone?"

"My dear, it is not they _need_ a chaperone, and I agree after tomorrow I doubt they will need anyone to accompany them, however, it is only a few hours since the announcement, only friends and family are aware of their understanding. We are not aboard a ship now, nor are we even in a small country village, this is Bath and here an unmarried lady cannot be seen out walking alone with an unmarried man, even if they are officially courting and affianced, without the threat of gossip. Especially when it is the belief of most the lady already has an understanding with her cousin." Frederick fidgeted uneasy in his seat. It was true that was the opinion of most, had it not been his also, up until Anne had put him right? It would look bad indeed for her to be seen out in the company of another gentleman. Sophia smiled and continued. "It is better to wait until Frederick has had the papers drawn up and presented them to Sir Walter and everyone is assured of his intent."

The Admiral mumbled his discontent at the reasoning of his wife to himself.

"Admiral, Mrs Croft, it is really of no inconvenience to me." Soothed Captain Harville, "I should be happy to see Miss Anne again."

So it was settled. Frederick leaned back once more, this time closing his eyes against the flicker of the street lamps as they passed. He dreamed about the kiss and moreover about how many more he could steal in a lifetime together.

During the short journey he began to think on what the Admiral had asked. As much as he wanted to just spend time with Anne getting to know her all over again and finding out which of her likes and dislikes, if any, had altered throughout the years, they had more pressing matters to deal with. The most important of which was where they should live once married. He being mostly at sea all his adult life had no fixed abode, no grand estate he could whisk her away to. He thought of Kelynch and how he should like to see Anne in her mother's place as mistress of her childhood home, free to give it the care and attention she undoubtedly would, transforming it into a prosperous estate once again. Left to her father or Mr Elliot it was sure to decline into ruin, but yet he couldn't see himself living there, being happy there. It held too many bad memories for him. He would rather they begin their life together somewhere new and fresh. A flash of a memory a house he had seen in his travels came to mind but he dismissed it, it would be up to Anne ultimately. He would live anywhere she wanted as long as she was happy and in return he would be happy just being with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The morning after saw Frederick bound into the dining room with a spring in his step ready to greet his sister and her husband. "Good morning Admiral, Sophia. What a pleasant morning it is."

"Good morning Frederick. My, my, only a few hours engaged and we are already seeing a changed man." Teased Sophia.

"For the better I hope?"

"Much. Remind me to thank Miss Anne."

The bare mention of her name had him beaming like a boy. Sophia stifled a giggle, she had never seen her brother like this before. She liked the change in him. He seemed lighter, less troubled than had he had over the past few years, although after last nights' revelations she now understood why. She supposed she should be angry with Anne for breaking her brother's heart, but deep down she understood what may have made her act as she did. And at only nineteen, she would have been easily led by those who thought they were doing what was right by her. She had no friends no mother to fight her corner. She forgave her for that. No, they had both had their fair share of suffering, she could see that now they were together again, both had transformed almost instantly. Sophia genuinely couldn't wait for her to become a permanent fixture in their lives. She was good for her brother, she would ground him when he had the tendency to fly away and give him a home and hopefully a family he would want to fight to return to. She could also see her fitting in well aboard a ship. When they had been discussing life on board, she had asked sensible questions and hadn't been put off by the honest answers Sophia had given. She seemed to understand everything she had been told. Yes she would make a very good Navy wife, of that she had no doubt.

"Frederick we must have Miss Anne join us for dinner one evening, please send her my invitation and tell her to call at her earliest convenience. I should like to know my future sister a little more."

"Capital idea my dear." The Admiral agreed with his wife.

Frederick smiled, his family were already accepting her into the fold, if only her family were a little more accommodating of him, "thank you sister, I shall do so this morning." He buttered his toast and chewed away happily at the thoughts of spending time with Anne away from the haughtiness of her surroundings at Camden Place. There would be no need for her to be on ceremony here at the Crofts residence, it would do well for her to be the centre of attention for a change, something that although he knew she despised, unfortunately she would have to get used to over the next few weeks. Who knows it may even do her some good. She had been too long in the shadows, someone to be taken for granted and easily ignored, even by those who claimed to love her most, this he would ensure would come to an end.

"Frederick do you intend to write to Edward and inform him of your happy news? Or would you like me to do it?"

Frederick thought on for a moment, "I will pen a few lines, but I believe you would do the story much more justice Sophy, if you do not mind?"

"It is no trouble, I was intending to do so anyway and this news is much more interesting than anything I had to say."

"Very well, I shall leave the task in your capable hands." He looked up at the clock. "I believe I shall be making my move. Harville is meeting me on the corner in five minutes." He left the room taking the time to kiss his surprised sister on the cheek in passing, leaving her and the Admiral chuckling in his wake.

Punctual as ever, Captain Harville arrived precisely on time and he and his friend made their ways to Camden Place.

Upon being received by the butler, Frederick was surprised to learn Anne was not quite ready and they would be required to wait in the drawing room for her to make an appearance. Not wanting to venture further into the residence than necessary, the Captain politely refused the offer and explained they would be happy to wait where they were, if it would not offend the family. The butler explained the rest of the family were not yet receiving guests, only Miss Anne.

Frederick breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to face the pompous Sir Walter just yet or his cold hearted daughter. His attention was then immediately drawn to the staircase and more so to the enchanting woman now coming down them.

She was so graceful it was as if she was floating toward him. Adorned in a simple woollen coat and bonnet, he had never seen her look lovelier. Her eyes met his and her face lit up with a smile so full of love it took his breath away. Realising he was openly gaping at his beloved, he tried to look away and found himself looking sideways at Harville who was smirking at his reaction. Frederick felt his cheeks heat remembering what had occurred in this very hallway just a few hours previously, but quickly found himself drawn back to Anne. She was now at the foot of the stairs, so he stepped forward offering her his arm which she took gratefully, "Good morning Captains." She addressed both but her eyes remained fixed on Wentworth.

"Good morning Miss Anne." Harville tipped his hat and bowed.

Frederick was too busy staring at her, for there was something different about her. Not just the glow in her cheeks, but something intentional. "Your hair is different." He blurted out. She coloured deeply and looked away embarrassed. Frederick realised too late he had spoken the words aloud and in front of Harville no less. He couldn't help himself. The change was subtle, barely noticeable to others, but to him it was a transformation. Normally she had it pulled away from her face in a style likened to a school mistress, severely and plain. He had looked past it for to him she was as a beautiful as she had been at nineteen, but today her appearance was softer. Dark brown curls framed her face and she looked younger, more like Anne of the past. His Anne.

Harville cleared his throat reminding them of his presence and Frederick shook his head clear, "that is … good morning Miss Anne. I hope we find you well?"

"Very well thank you Captain Wentworth." They stood still for a minute longer just examining each other's faces as if committing them to memory.

Harville cleared his throat again, this time anxious to be on their way before they were joined by less friendly inhabitants of that household. They broke away from their joint gaze and towards the door. Allowing Captain Harville to lead them from home.

As the newly affianced walked together towards a nearby park, it was difficult to tell which was the more proud, her for being on his arm or him for having her there. A few heads turned their way and registered their surprise at finding such a pair together, most offered a friendly smile, nod or touch of a hat in greeting. As they approached the park, Harville had fallen behind blaming his leg and the couple -who had only exchanged pleasantries so far- were able to put some distance between them and their chaperone. Until Harville had called out to Wentworth that he would be happier to stop on a nearby bench and rest for a while. Frederick glanced at Anne unsure of how to proceed, should they continue on their walk alone, or would it be better to stay nearby, before he got the chance to ask her, she herself spoke. "Would you like us stay and keep you company Captain Harville?"

Harville's eyes flicked to Wentworth's momentarily for classification, but Frederick being slightly biased of the outcome and not wanting to influence it in anyway, only stared at the ground avoiding Harville's gaze completely. "No Miss Anne, I think I can chaperone you well enough from here, as long as you don't venture past that hedgerow, for I'm sure in that spot you would be hidden from all eyes, not just mine."

Wentworth looked up in surprise at his friend's bluntness, but Harville only winked back at him as Anne looked towards where he was pointing. Frederick's eyes had grown wide at his friend's advice, realising what he was implying. Anne didn't seem to understand the under lying message and was smiling and nodding back at the Captain.

"Besides I doubt Frederick here could abduct you from a park in Bath in the middle of the day, even if he wanted to, rest assured my lady should the need arise, should he attempt a kidnapping, not even my bad leg would prevent me from coming to your rescue."

Anne chuckled at his words and Frederick marvelled at the sound. It had been a lifetime since he had heard that sweet sound, he couldn't wait to find a way to make her really laugh.

Once they saw Harville seated comfortably, they walked back along the same path, more slowly than before, relishing in being in each other's company without anyone listening in. Frederick enjoying the feeling of her hand in the crook of his elbow once more. "I apologise if I embarrassed you this morning with my compliment regarding your hair, it was unduly done I wasn't thinking, I … I just wanted you to know I had noticed." He confessed.

"I admit I was a little embarrassed, I am unused to such flattery, but I welcomed it, and I thank you for it."

"Good. Because I intend to flatter you a great deal." He leaned down so she looked up at him in wonder. "You have my word on that." She blushed at his remark and leaned further into his side, causing his back to straighten with pride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"How was your talk with Father last night? Was he?... Did he? ..." she trailed off.

"I didn't ask for his permission Anne."

She stopped at once and turned to face him, a look of confusion on her face. "But you … but he announced it. I don't understand."

"I did not ask for his permission, because I did not need it." He smiled and saw her relax a little. "I told him I had asked you and your acceptance was the only permission I ever wanted or needed. I asked him to accompany you on our wedding day and how I hoped he could be pleased for us, but I'm afraid I made it perfectly clear that consent or not I was making you my wife." Her eyes became wet and he was afraid he had upset her. "Are you angry with me Anne? Did I do wrong?"

"No it is just, when I hear you say things like that, your determination for us to be together, it has quite an effect on me and I'm afraid I find myself turning into a swooning damsel." She confessed.

He lent down so he could look her directly in the eye, "Swoon away my love for I will be sure to catch you." He felt her squeeze his arm and he placed a hand on top of hers squeezing back. "Always." He added quietly but determinedly.

They walked a little further in comfortable silence before he spoke again. "So shall we begin to make our plans?" She nodded enthusiastically. "When should you like to be married? Tomorrow, next week?"

She laughed, "As wonderful as that sounds, I believe it would cause quite a scandal should we marry only one day after becoming engaged. Also I believe these things however small, do require some planning and organising."

"Is that what you want? A small wedding?" he enquired.

"I do not particularly wish for a large grand affair. All those people looking at me," she shuddered. "I would be happy to have our close friends and family around us."

"Unfortunately I envision, for the breakfast at least, there will be a good deal of people on my side whom I will be expected to invite, so it may be a little larger than what you would prefer. Do you think you could cope if I promise to remain by your side at all times?"

She smiled. "I believe so, however, that is not the only thing which troubles me about a large wedding. There are other things to consider." She bit her lip in that nervous fashion he was becoming used to witnessing. He had no idea to what she could be referring, but she averted her eyes and refused to meet his gaze, despite her reluctance to share he was determined to discover the reason.

"Anne?" he pushed.

"Please promise me first, you will not be angry with me."

"Angry?" Frederick did not like where this was going but he nodded resolutely giving her his word.

She removed her arm from his which only heightened his agitation and began pacing back and forth in front of him, she stopped several times before finally facing him and voicing her concerns. "I am of the opinion that a large wedding will exceed my father's provisions. I do not believe he is the position to finance a large wedding." It all came out a bit rushed and in one long breath. Relief flashed on her face before the shame set in.

Frederick was a mixture of emotions. He too felt relief but for no other reason other than he had been sure there was some other motive why she did not want a large wedding, secondly, he felt anger at the ridiculous man he was soon to call father. For making Anne feel like this, and lastly determination. The same determination he had felt before when he spoke of their being together. For he was now determined Anne would never again feel like this or be made to by others. He was adamant he would always keep Anne in a comfortable life, provided for no matter what should happen to him. He may not have much compared to others but he had more than enough to enable them to live well and certainly would not waste it away on frivolities and selfishness.

He would always consult her before making important decisions, for he knew her advice to be sound and he would never risk more than they could afford to lose. He took a moment to let her compose herself before reaching for her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze before replacing it back upon his arm. Where it belonged. She didn't speak, simply looked at him waiting for his response. "I see." He answered. "Tell me Anne, if money was no object, if your father was in the position he was when we first met, what kind of wedding would you have liked to have had?"

She stopped walking again but this time clung on to his arm as she looked at him. "I should like to have been married at Kellynch, in the church I have attendant since I was a child, and then perhaps a small gathering of our intimate acquaintances at the hall. My family, Lady Russell, The Musgroves, Harvilles, Crofts and your brother and his wife." She looked down and continued walking again, "that is how I had always imagined it, although it seems impossible now. I doubt anyone would wish for us to be married anywhere but here, it is too much of an inconvenience. Kellynch Hall is let to The Admiral now, I could never dream of imposing on them in such a way. To be perfectly honest I will be happy to marry you anywhere. Even Bath."

"You do not know how pleased I am to hear you speak those words Annie." She looked up at the renewed use of their private endearment. "Leave it with me and I shall see what it is to be done."

"But Frederick I-"

"Now, now, my sweet, let us hear no more about it for now. Now, we must discuss the next most important issue. Where are we to live? I am afraid as you know, I have no estate yet to offer you, however I do believe it to be more gratifying for both of us to choose somewhere together."

"Oh Frederick, that sounds wonderful. I would like that very much indeed."

"So where should we begin our search? I know you should not wish to remain here in Bath."

"No I think not. I would prefer to live near the sea."

"Anne, are you not just suggesting that because you believe it to be where I should chose, that that would please me the most?" He looked away, almost reluctant to speak the words he knew he must, for fear of what she may say. However he had promised them both he would do as she wished. He took a deep breath and asked, "How about Kellynch? Have you not wished, privately, we could take The Admiral up on his offer to quit and for us to take over the lease, it could be done, if you wanted it to be so?" he turned to her awaiting her answer.

"No" she said without pause, surprising him at her resoluteness. "No I should not like that at all. It is now the home of your sister and the Admiral and I should like very much to visit in the future, but I could never live there again. Although I had many – _many_ \- happy times there, the majority have been sad and painful at times and I should not want to begin our new life together in the very place it had ended the first time." He felt her tense at the memory and realised he was doing the same. "No I truly find the sea so captivating and invigorating I should love to look out on it each day and witness the changing of the seasons and the affect it has. Perhaps if we were lucky, we could find somewhere on the coast with a fair amount of grounds or gardens so that we could take walks together."

"And for our children to tear about in." Frederick could not help but add. Anne could see the flicker of hope and wanting in his eyes and it saddened her to think she may never be able to give him what he truly wanted and deserved. He saw the frown on her face and believed it was he who had displeased her. "I am sorry. I have embarrassed you again with my forward speaking."

"It is not that. I love the way you talk of our future with such certainty, it is just that … I am older that most young brides embarking on their married life. I do not wish to build up your hopes. Frederick there is a chance I may be too old to bare you children." She admitted sorrowfully. His face fell and he looked so forlorn she could think of nothing to say to him, except that she dreaded the most, however she had to give him the chance, it was only fair. To hold him to his promise when such a bleak outlook beheld them, was not the act of someone who loved as much as she him. "I can understand if you …" she struggled to speak the words, "if you should wish to be released from our engagement and be free to find-"

"Anne! Anne!" he turned them both and held her shoulders. "What are you about? Do you really think my love for you is so shallow I would give you up for the sake of a marriage of convenience to any young woman of child bearing years?" She couldn't answer, she couldn't even look at him. "My dear do you think so little of me? Have I not proved my constancy to you yet?" he cried desperately.

Her eyes were brimming with tears, she had misread the situation so wrongly. "I am sorry. I thought when you looked so disappointed it was because you were having second thoughts, that maybe it hadn't occurred to you before, I am no longer nineteen. I did not want you to grow to resent me because I am unable to give you what is only your right as a man and husband."

His stern face softened and he took a few calming breaths before answering her this time, for risk of everyone in the park over hearing him. "Annie, my love, I love _you._ " She gasped at his declaration, for it was the first time it had been uttered aloud. His letter had done it all for him. He continued as if it was normal practice. "And if it should remain just the two of us for the rest of our lives, I should be content indeed, for I should truly have everything I ever wanted by my side. It has worked for my sister and The Admiral, has it not? You see how happy they are? They married when she was very young, but God has never blessed them with a child, it does not mean The Admiral loves her any less or that he regrets his decision to marry her. If he did, he would have Edward and myself to deal with," he chuckled. "No, if anything, they only love each other more. Besides you are still young, and healthy and I happen to believe there is still reason to hope."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

They had reached the end of the path, the rest of the way would take them past the hedgerow Harville had warned them about. Anne was beside herself, the words of devotion Frederick had spoken to her, not just then, but over the whole course of the morning had filled her with a new sense of contentment and happiness that came only from being truly loved. She wanted nothing more than to take his hand and journey a little further, perhaps to share their second kiss or just to be held by him in his strong arms once again. She felt herself blush at the wanton thoughts she was having and tried unsuccessfully to compose herself. Frederick thankfully wasn't paying any attention. His eyes were cast down to his shoes and to Harville and back again to his shoes, as if he was trying to make up his mind about something. Anne concluded he wanted them to move on too, but was too gallant to suggest it. She swallowed hard and took up his arm again. "Shall we continue Captain?" she asked innocently.

His head snapped up in surprise, his eyes wide with shock. "I … I thought you may wish to return home, that you may be tired?" he looked guilty and hopeful and she found it charming. She offered him a smile and gently led him towards the hedgerow. Frederick followed willingly, if not a little anxiously. Once around the corner, Frederick, now fully recovered and back in control of the situation, came to a standstill and took both of Anne's hands in his own. He lowered his head so that his forehead rested on hers and they were looking deep into each other's eyes. "Annie." he breathed. "You cannot know how happy I am today. More so than yesterday, for today when I awoke I was afraid it had all been a dream to be here with you, talking freely like we did once before, it makes my heart soar."

It was hard to tell who initiated it first, but once their lips met it did not matter. They were joined with all the familiarity of an already married couple and the fervour of a man and woman in love just beginning their lives together. It was sweet and tender but with an underlying passion that promised to be revealed when they were ready for it.

Frederick pulled away first, he had to remember decorum called for her to remain uncompromised in anyway. His hands already ached to hold her and explore, and that would not do. She was innocent and shy and all things good and he didn't want to taint her. They had a lifetime to spend together as man and wife when he would be free to kiss and hold her to his heart's content. He smiled as this thought and at her swollen lips, bright eyes and pink cheeks. "I apologise my love, but if I did not stop then, I doubt I ever could." He warned her. She blushed deeply and looked down at her own feet. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it gently so that she was forced to look at him, even then she averted her eyes, and the ever lingering doubt crept towards him. "Annie? What is it? Did I take it too far? Were my attentions not appreciated? Please tell me the truth. I do not wish to cause you discomfort and I refuse to have secrets between us."

"No!" she exclaimed louder than she had anticipated. They both looked around them to see if they had drawn attention to themselves but found there was no one around to have observed them. "No," she said quietly. "I appreciated the attention -very much- Frederick. I did. It is not your forwardness that has left me despondent," she sighed, "it is knowing that it will be unlikely for us to share any more moments like these between now and when we are married." She frowned again and Frederick refrained from laughing. Here he was worried about frightening her with his ministrations, and she was more concerned that they would be so rare in occurrence. He remained quiet and let her explain her worries. "Henrietta tied to warn me, but I thought she was exaggerating, however I have to come to the conclusion she was correct. News will have already been spreading this morning of our engagement and we will be inundated with callers. I myself must pay a call to Lady Russell and explain this turnabout of events and explain in more detail then I was able to last night. I want her to understand the situation, she was so intent on a union between Mr Elliot and myself, to see me in my rightful place as mistress of Kellynch, all this will come as quite a shock to her. I also feel I must correct her understanding of his character."

Frederick although initially unhappy at the thought of her going to that woman so soon after their engagement -to him it was history repeating itself- couldn't help but agree, he wished everyone to know that scoundrel's history. "Would you like me to accompany you to Lady Russell's?"

Anne knew how much it must have pained him to ask and she smiled widely, "No, I think it would be best for me to see her alone this first time." He looked down. "Surely you have better things to do with your time."

"There is nothing better than spending time with you." He leaned in and kissed her again, a little too swiftly for either to be satisfied, "in fact Sophia has requested your presence at a dinner to be held in your honour." He informed her.

"A dinner?" She looked mortified.

"Please do not upset yourself my dear, there will be no formalities, only the Crofts and us. I think my sister and brother wish to know you better, but above all it will be an opportunity for us to spend some time together without being constantly observed and commented on. They are family after all."

"I should like that very much." She admitted.

"Well you have only to name the day. We are at the Theatre with the Musgrove's on Tuesday, unless you have changed your plans?"

She shook her head violently and smiled. "I do not think I will be up to it this evening or the next. How about Sunday?" She suggested.

"I have an idea. How about we accompany you to church and in return you spend the remainder of the day with us, we will be sure to return you to Camden Place Sunday night."

"That sounds very agreeable. I shall look forward to it." Anne was all politeness, when inside her nerves were fluttering with excitement. The thought of spending so many hours -almost alone- with her beloved, in an informal setting surrounded only by family, was a dream come true. The nearby clock sounded eleven times and the young lovers realised they had been walking and talking for two hours. "Poor Captain Harville, he must be quite lonely by now. Perhaps we should return to him."

"As always, you are correct Anne. May I apply for one more kiss before I have to return you? Who knows when we shall have this opportunity again?"

The knowledge of what he intended, gave her time to prepare. Her arms came to rest on his and she was able to stand on her tip toes to reach him better and to prevent him from having to bend his neck again so as to reach her. The kiss was soft and long, both knowing it had to last them for however long it would be before they got the chance again, perhaps until they were married and so every piece of heart, love and affection went into that kiss. Both responded to the other as if it had been their first and their last time they should feel their lips. Both were equally red in the face and breathless.

The short trip back to Harville's bench was almost too quick. Anne hung to Frederick's arm like a Limpet to a rock, she dreaded the moment when he would be forced to let her go and looked forward to the moment when they could be reunited again and her arm back to its rightful place. In just the few short hours she had found it resting in the crook of Frederick's arm, it now felt lifeless and wrong to have it just hang by her side. They joined an amused Harville and made their apologies for being so long, he batted them off refusing their apologies; none were needed. He had passed a very pleasant time people watching and enjoying nature at his leisure. Something he rarely found time to do ordinarily. The trio headed back the way they had come to Camden Place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Anne didn't have to call on Lady Russel, as the lady herself was waiting for her when she returned. Frederick and Harville were themselves engaged elsewhere for lunch and so they had left Anne on the steps of her father's house. The parting of the lovers had been a reluctant one. Neither ready to part, both feeling bereft without the other.

Anne tried to hide her disappointment from Lady Russel, it would not do for her close friend to see her forlorn. After an awkward few minutes where Anne had had to explain her actions from the night before and her absence that morning, the ladies were able to slip into easy conversation, of course the main topic was the engagement.

Anne had described to Lady Russel the difficulties they had overcome, and the conclusion was that they were both more in love now than before. Captain Wentworth had remained constant to her. At this, the elder lady had scoffed and reminded Anne of his attraction to Louisa. Anne briefly repeated some of the sentiments in Frederick's letter – without revealing its existence or any of the more private matters contained within. She also shared Frederick's reaction to the false reports of her understanding with Mr Elliot. How his jealousy and fear of losing her, had prompted him to reveal his true feelings. Lady Russel for her part, sat and listened patiently, but could not help but express her personal disappointment that Anne would never become Lady Elliot; mistress of Kellynch Hall. Anne had smiled and patiently explained Frederick's offer of taking over the lease from the Crofts, and her subsequent decline. That was no longer her home.

"But Anne, where will you live? Captain Wentworth has no estate, not even a home to call his own. He cannot expect you to begin your married life lodging with his relations."

Anne did not wish to argue with her friend and so she thought now was a good time to enlighten her god mother of Mr Elliot's scandalous nature. Once she had re-laid Mrs Smith's story to Lady Russel and informed her she had seen the proof of such allegations, the latter was quiet for a long time, before drawing herself up in her seat. She claimed it was testimony to her god daughter's judgment that she alone had remained unaffected by his charms and refused to be taken in. On the whole, she was pleased things had worked out so well. Surely Anne's understanding with Captain Wentworth would now deter Mr Elliot from any further visits to the family and within time they could forget him once again. Although Captain Wentworth would have never been Lady Russel's first choice for an Elliot daughter, she had to admit his reputation was loyal, brave and honourable and he would treat her beloved Anne well. He had always loved her and the amount of time that they had spent apart had only helped that love to grow. He now had the means to support her and at twenty eight Anne would be lucky to get such another offer. She resolved herself to fact Anne would marry her Captain after all. "Now my dear, let us talk of happier things: your Wedding day. Have you decided upon a date yet?"

Anne breathed out a sigh of relief, now she had her friend on her side she knew it could only work out well. "No not yet. We both wish to be married soon, we have wasted so much time already. There is the chance the Captain could be called away by the Navy. However I am aware these things take time, although I am unsure of the particulars and will be needing advice." She looked to her friend who had acted more like a mother over the years she had been without one, hoping she would help her.

Lady Russel smiled. "It would be both an honour and a pleasure my dear." She reached across and placed her hand on top of Anne's assuring the sentiment. "Have you decided where you shall be married from or where the breakfast will be served?"

"No Fred- _Captain_ Wentworth has assured me he will be taking care of that. No, it is more my wedding clothes and trousseau I will need your guidance with." She looked away fiddling with the cup and saucer in front of her. "I suspect Father has little put aside for such things and I shall need to shop shrewdly."

"I daresay you are correct. As unfortunate as the truth may be, your father is in dire straits financially." Lady Russell sighed. "But I do not wish for you to concern yourself with such things, for I will be covering the expense."

Anne's eyes shot up to her God Mothers. "Oh Lady Russell I couldn't possibly allow you to-"

"It is no trouble for my favourite god daughter. I promised your mother, my closest friend, I would watch over _you_ in particular, and I fear I have not done that promise justice. This shall be my recompense to you. Tomorrow, if you have no plans, we shall visit the draper and choose the fabrics and colours. I have a fair idea of what you shall require to begin with and the quantities. I am sure your husband will enjoy spoiling you when you are married, so you will not need very many items, but rest assured Anne what we do purchase shall be of the best quality. Too long have you been forced to get along with this life you have been given, rather than live like the young woman you are. This gives us the perfect excuse. I wish to see you smile and care less about things that are not your making or concern. We shall hear no more about it."

Anne smiled gratefully at her mother like friend. Lady Russel put her head on one side and stroked Anne's cheek. "Oh my dear girl, how I wish your ma'ma was here to see this, you all grown up and settled at last. More than anything, that you are happy, for I can see it in your eyes." Both ladies were quiet again reflecting on her words and remembering Elizabeth Stevenson Elliot in their own way.

Their memories were interrupted by the unexpected and rather abrupt appearance of Miss Elliot. "Well! You will never imagine what I have heard only this morning. I have been to call on Mrs Wallace and she had it on good authority from her husband the Colonel no less. I just couldn't believe my ears, but she assured me it was true and I-"

"Elizabeth!" Lady Russell cried, startling the other two ladies. " _Dear_ , pray what have you heard?"

"Mr Elliot has quitted Bath!" Elizabeth announced. Lady Russel and Anne exchanged glances while Elizabeth paced the room. "It is quite extraordinary and despicable behaviour on his part I must say. Fathers heir as well, and no thought to us or even the bother of a good bye. Such an amiable and agreeable young man who we were nothing but inviting to, the entire time he was within our company. The fact he should treat us as such, is most insulting. I feel most ill-used indeed." She tugged at her bonnet and removed her pelisse, depositing them haphazardly on a nearby settee. She then took up a plate selecting a few cakes while Anne poured her a cup of tea.

"If this is Mr Elliot's true character, than let us be rid of him!" Stated her younger sister. The other two ladies appeared shocked at Anne's outburst, but soon settled and supped their tea moving the conversation on to better topics.

The next day brought even more shocking news to the Elliot household. It was discovered that Mrs Clay had too quitted Bath, and even more shocking was -if rumours to be believed- she had done so on the request of Mr Elliot. She was currently living in London under his protection. This news had caused Elizabeth such distress she had retreated to her chambers taking to her bed. Anne though not as surprised as the others, was still disappointed and quite downhearted when Captain Wentworth called on her the next morning. "My sweet it seems more obvious to me that this was bound to happen. With Elliot's plans to wed you being thwarted by myself, he could hardly sit back and allow Mrs Clay to marry your father and chance him fathering an heir. It is much better for him to secure Mrs Clays attentions."

"But my father could still marry and still father an heir." Anne argued.

"I am sure he has not thought that far ahead. He has only dealt with the immediate threat."

"I daresay you are correct. But I still feel his deception most acutely."

"If it is any consolation Anne, from what I have heard and myself witnessed, he did not deceive you. I believe his feelings towards you were quite real. He may have planned to woo you before he even met you, but when he did spend time with you, I think he too fell for you. As any man would. I cannot fault his tastes, they are exquisite." His tone was teasing but behind them the meaning was genuine. "Although Mrs Clay will never satisfy him, as she is less than your equal in every way."

Anne blushed and leaned into him closer. Their lips brushed before he remembered their surroundings. It was only down to Anne's impeccable reputation that they had been permitted to spend some time in the house alone.

That and the fact no one in the house was of a mind to care.

"Now, I have two things that shall cheer you."

"You being here has to be one." She teased.

"Well now you have three." He smirked. "Most importantly, what are you doing nine weeks from today, say on June Twelfth?"

"I do not believe I have any plans. Does this mean – is this to be our wedding day Frederick?"

"If you shall agree my love, it shall."

"And where shall we be married? For I believe you already have somewhere in mind."

"Now we get on to the first of the things that shall cheer you." He took her hands in his, "we are to be married at the Parish Church of Kellynch."

Anne's smile dropped and she pulled her hands out of his grasp. "Frederick you know that to be impossible."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"This is not quite the reaction I had been picturing when I envisioned giving you the news."

She rose to her feet and walked to the mantel piece, turning her back on him. "Frederick it is a nice thought, but it simply cannot be."

"Why not?"

She turned to look at him. "You know why not. Kellynch is no longer my home. Father, he cannot return there under the present circumstances. There are many debts still held by the tenants and shop keepers to name but a few."

"Is that your only objection?"

"That and the fact it would be most imposing on your sister and the Admiral, as I am sure you intend holding our wedding breakfast at the hall also, do you not?"

Frederick rose to his feet and came to stand beside her. "I am. That part was most easily settled. Sophia jumped at the chance; she suggested it. She has no daughter and Edward was married without either of us being on land to witness it or to take part in the festivities. She would like nothing more than to help us plan our occasion in any way that she can – beginning with the use of the hall." Anne's eyes were glistening. "As for your fathers return, the Admiral has already begun enquiries of his steward at Kellynch, but it is his belief from what time they have already spent there, 'Miss Anne' was the loveliest kindest lady and employer they had known since Lady Elliot herself. They would want nothing more than for her to be married at her childhood chapel with those who have watched her grow up to see it. A glimpse of her riding past in a carriage is payment enough."

Anne grabbed his arm. "Frederick can this be true? Could there really be a chance?"

"I believe so my sweet, I truly do." He held her hands again desperate for any contact. "Now for your second surprise."

"Frederick, this is really too much. I am already being spoiled by you. Honestly just being with you is enough."

"Well how would you like to accompany me on a visit?"

"A visit? To see whom?"

"Your friend Miss Smith. The one you were telling me about." He looked down examining her fingers in his own. "I confess since you shared her story and her plight at the hands of that rogue Elliot, I haven't been able to rest. I have a few contacts in that part of the world and I believe we may be able to help her."

Anne was overcome with gratitude for her friend and herself, at his display of kindness towards a woman he was yet to meet and thought of the stark contrast between that of her fiancé and Mr Elliot. She forgot propriety completely and launched herself into his unsuspecting arms, he recovered from the surprise quickly and caught her up in his embrace, pulling her to him tightly. "Thank you Frederick. Thank you. You are a good man. The best of men." She gushed.

"Save your praise my dear. I haven't accomplished anything yet!" he teased humorously. Inside he burned with pride at being able to make up for any discomfort he had put her through during his time at Uppercross, as well as having this beautiful woman in his arms. He kissed her forehead before she lifted her mouth to his, initiating a kiss. It started off slowly and innocently enough, but soon they became swept up in their passions until the footstep of an approaching footman pulled them from their lust fuelled haze. Frederick ran a thumb across Anne's swollen lips trying to comprehend how she could become even more enchanting from just being kissed. Her eyes sparkled and her face glowed. It was all most becoming and the heady combination of that and her scent was all encompassing, driving him to distraction. He would not have anything spoil their wedding, as much as he would like to, he refused to compromise Anne in anyway by anticipating their wedding vows. She trusted him completely and he would not betray that trust by taking liberties with her in her father's parlour! He took her by the shoulders, pushing her back gently, separating them and held steady while he composed himself. "Annie this is no good." He sighed. "When we are alone … I find it hard to control myself around you."

Anne, imagining he could only be referring to their recent development in the relationship; kissing, sheepishly admitted "I do not mind." Before turning a deeper shade of pink. She did not know exactly what happened between a husband and wife but she knew enough to understand it was an act of love on the most intimate level and the feelings she had for Frederick had her wanton for what she wasn't even sure of, but with each kiss she was left wanting more and almost bereft when he ceased his ministrations.

"But you should, and so should I. You are a lady, an innocent lady, and I intend to keep you as one up until the moment you are my wife. We need –we must- behave ourselves, even if that means we no longer spend any time alone."

Anne huffed and even pouted. "I do not like the notion of _that_ at all."

He hid his smile. "Nor do I my sweet. But I feel we … _I_ cannot be trusted to … well in short, I cannot keep my hands off of you!"

Anne felt her whole body flush crimson at his directness, but then they had always been like that, speaking honestly with one another, no matter how out of turn. She would not want them to change now. She took a deep breath. "Perhaps we should go and see Mrs Smith."

"A capital idea my love. Let us go and fetch your things and be off."

Frederick had purchased a new Landaulet and was eager, and a little anxious, to hear her opinion of it, since she would be riding in it as much as him in the future. It was very comfortable and well cushioned. Anne however only smiled and climbed in not saying a word or remarking on it in any way. Disappointment spread over him and something more; fear. Fear that he had pushed her too far, for being too blunt and fear he had slighted her by his frankness in telling her what would happen if they were left alone. They were alone now, in the confines of a carriage no less.

Anne however felt only shame. Shame at being so naïve and innocent. She had no knowledge of what Frederick was so afraid of happening between them. She didn't want to do anything that could be construed as encouragement. She didn't want Frederick to compromise her. Not only for the sake of her reputation, but for that of his. He had a loyal following and honourable repute, she did not wish to be the one who ruined that.

They arrived at Westgate buildings in an awkward tension filled silence. Mrs Rooke showed them in, all smiles for the Captain and words of congratulations, word had already reached the inhabitants of their engagement. She led the pair into the snug sitting room, taking their coats and hats and then leaving them with Mrs Smith so they could speak privately. After Harriet Smith had been formally introduced to Captain Wentworth and passed on her own heart filled felicitations, Anne begged her to relate her tale of woe once more. This time directly to The Captain in case Anne had mistaken any of the details.

Once she had done and produced several letters to collaborate her story, the ladies remained quiet awaiting Wentworth's response. Frederick leaned forward and took Harriet's hands in his own, the lady gasped at the contact but instantly relaxed under his caring gaze, "Mrs Smith, I am appalled at the treatment you have already received at the hands of Mr Elliot. No one deserves such horrors, and having to deal with all of this in the aftermath of your husband's passing, it makes me shudder to think what you have gone through. I would hope Anne should never have to face such times, but if the worst was to happen, she would have a friend like to you to advise her." He glanced at Anne and then back to Mrs Smith. "Someone to turn to for support. In Mr Elliot you have been most ill-used. The information you have shared with us regarding your property in the West Indies sounds promising. I have a few associates in that part of the world and the means to instruct a man of the Law to act on our behalf." Harriett made to interrupt him but he waved her off. "It is really no trouble to me and I would be grateful to help one of Anne's closest friends."

"Oh Captain Wentworth, can this be true? I mean truly, you are going to try and help me?"

"Yes my lady, you alone are the one who not only warned Anne against Mr Elliot, at risk of your own detriment, but one who, in the past, provided her with much needed solace during her own difficult time. It would be my honour to serve you in any way I can." He assured her. Mrs Smith retrieved her hand from the Captains grasp and covered her face in anguish and relief. Anne was beaming proudly at her future husband and it made him sit up a little straighter. They left soon after with the promise of returning when they had more news.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Once back in the carriage Anne's sombre mood returned and she did not speak. Frederick did not want them to quarrel on their second day of engagement but he knew they had to address this awkwardness before it spiralled out of control. "You do not approve of the carriage." He said suddenly, startling Anne from her reverie. He regretted his abruptness, instantly going to sit beside her in place of opposite. He took her hand in his and willed her to talk to him, "I said, do you not approve of my choice in carriages." He repeated softer than before.

Anne looked around her as is seeing it for the first time, she nodded as she took in the deep colours and richness of the decoration and fittings, running a gloved hand over the softness of the luxurious padding. "It is beautiful. This is ours?" she asked timidly.

He nodded. "So the carriage is not what is troubling you." He reflected. She began to look out of the window again, but he caught her face and gently pulled it around to his. "What is it Anne? Tell me please. I cannot bare to see you like this. Is it something I have done? Is it what I said back at your father's house?" He asked desperately. Her eyes flashed recognition and his worst fears were confirmed. "I am sorry Anne. I should not have been so forth coming with you. I have frightened you with the unknown."

"No. It is not that. I am not afraid by what you have said." She took a deep breath in letting it out slowly. "I'm … I am ashamed."

"Ashamed of what? We have not done anything to be ashamed of Anne I assure you. And when it is time for us to be united completely as man and wife should be, it will be nothing to be ashamed of either." He promised her. "We love each other, do we not?" She nodded purposely. "Then whatever happens between us, will be natural and just." He looked down grinning to himself. "Who knows, you may even enjoy it with time." She gasped and he shut his eyes. "I am sorry. I am doing it again."

"No Frederick you misunderstand, I am ashamed because I am already enjoying it." She murmured. His eyes flew open in disbelief. She was avoiding his eyes. "When you kiss me and hold me like you did this morning, I do not wish you to ever stop and I know I am behaving quite depraved, as you said this morning, I am a lady and I should not be feeling like this. It is not proper, it is not what is right."

"Annie," his voice was soft and tender. "How do you feel? When I am holding you or kissing you?"

"Sir, it is not polite to speak of such things."

"Anne! Annie, there are only the two of us here, _please_ , I should like no secrets between us. Please tell me."

She looked deep into his eyes and found herself unable to deny him anything. "I don't want you to stop. I feel myself losing control of something I cannot even name. I want more of your attentions. I know, I have the same effect on you and yet you seem to be afraid of it and I do not know why. I am in the dark about so much and I feel still so very naïve, sometimes when you kiss me I feel light headed and yet it is not unpleasant. I am ashamed to say I feel quite lost when you break away and even angry at you, and your ability to be able to do so easily. I do not have your strength or control."

Frederick took in a deep breath letting it out loudly and shook his head chuckling wildly. "You have no idea how much control I have my love. How much control I have to have, just to sit beside you as we do now. It is not strength, but the need to do what is right by you. I fear you put too much faith in me, I am not as unaffected as you believe. I want you too Anne. I have thought of little else since we met again. You may not be aware of what shall come to pass between us, but I am. And to share that intimate act with you, knowing how much we love each other, how long we have waited for each other and how responsive we both are from the others touch, however innocent they are now, it thrills and terrifies me at the same time. Why do you think I said it would be unwise for us to be alone together? I am unsure how long my resolve will last. It is I who should be ashamed, I have no right putting you in this position in the first place."

"Frederick I thought you didn't want us to be alone because you found my behaviour salacious, and I was embarrassing you."

Frederick let out a relieved sigh and chuckled again. "What a pair we make, each afraid of embarrassing and upsetting the other. Anne what you feel, what we both feel for each other, is completely normal. It is true we should not act upon these feelings until we are married, but for now we will have to be content with the knowledge that we are suited to one another most passionately."

" _That_ I knew eight years ago," she assured him resolutely.

They relaxed into the luxury of their carriage hand in hand, his free hand playing with her fingers linked with his own. He could not prevent himself from touching her. At least this was not quite as improper. Too soon Camden Place came into view and he was forced to relinquish her completely.

Sunday morning saw Anne wake bright and early. The past few days had given her such joy, her jaw had begun to ache from the amount of smiling she had done. She stretched out all four of her limbs in bed enjoying the feeling upon her person and that of the cool sheets against her skin. She tried hard not to think about how in only a few weeks she would be no longer simply Anne Elliot, but Mrs Wentworth and all that would entail. Simply imagining the time they would spend together, how they would choose where and when they wished to go out, or the walks they could take without needing to ask permission first. Being mistress of her household, however small or large, would be wonderful. Knowing they could shut themselves away and simply sit upon the settee and talk if they wished to, was all too marvellous to comprehend and today she would be able to catch her first glimpse into such a life. For today was to be the day she would spend at the Crofts residence. She had no notion of how she would be able to remain aloof and nonchalant during church and listen to what the clergy man was saying, when all she would be thinking of, is how fast it could be over.

She busiest herself calling for her maid, seeing to her toilette and helping herself to breakfast downstairs whilst her father and Elizabeth were still abed. They would not be accompanying her today as they were both still affected by the betrayal of both Mrs Clay and Mr Elliot. Lady Russel was due to call for Anne and escort her to church. Frederick would meet them there accompanied by his sister and the Admiral.

While she waited for her arrival, Anne found herself unusually staring in to one of her father's many looking glasses and contemplating her appearance. Never before had it troubled her, upon Captain Wentworth's reappearance in Uppercross, Anne had found herself more and more aware of her changing looks and how the last effects of youth had all but disappeared. Now though, when she gazed upon her reflection, she was amazed to find they had returned. Her skin glowed, her hair shone, her eyes sparkled. She may not be nineteen, but she could easily be mistaken for being younger than that of her eight and twenty years. With a last adjustment of her bonnet, she dressed in her best coat and awaited Lady Russel.

Neither Anne nor Frederick could have told anyone of the contents of today's sermon. Although present in body, neither had their minds on the service, and found them to be wandering elsewhere, mostly in the same place. For both could do nothing but think about what was to come after the service. Anne was full of nervous excitement for a day getting to know her new relations more intimately, and Frederick for wanting to see Anne relax and enjoy a more informal setting. Both were put out of their misery soon enough, as the service finally ended and the Crofts along with the Captain, made their ways over to Lady Russel and Anne. After polite conversation had been made and the arrangements for her return settled, they were free to go about their separate ways. Anne was pleased to see their Landaulet waiting and more so, as Sophia chose to take her arm and lead her to it. She reassured her again how pleased she was to have her in their family and how much she had been looking forward to this day. Frederick and the Admiral walked behind each marvelling in their lady's new found friendship.

After a light lunch at Gay Street, the Crofts suggested they all sit in the drawing room and talk instead of separating. The Admiral was just as eager to get to know his new sister, as his wife, and Frederick could hardly bare to leave her side. The afternoon passed in a pleasant conversation and laughter. They had music and played cards and chatted about the wedding and Fredericks career. The Admiral was most pleased when upon application for her permission, Anne granted him leave to call her by her given name. It had already been agreed by the ladies they should address each other as Anne and Sophie. Although the use of his Christian name was offered, Anne preferred to continue calling The Admiral, Admiral, and he relented.

By the time dinner was served in the evening, it was as if they were all old friends. Anne had never felt so comfortable and loved. It was as if she had always been a part of their lives. Frederick was overcome with seeing her so happy and took note to thank his brother and sister later for making her so welcome. It was with heavy hearts that the foursome bid goodnight as the carriage arrived to carry Anne home. Frederick consoled himself with the fact it would not be this way for long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next few weeks passed in a flurry of activity. The saddest of which was Anne's removal back to Kellynch. With the purchase of her wedding trousseau complete, she was able to return with Lady Russel and reside at the Lodge while the final preparations were made. Frederick had been making progress with the license and was due to return with the Captain Harville to Kellynch as soon as they had everything arranged.

It had meant, an albeit brief, separation for the couple. An event neither had looked forward to and only the knowledge of their approaching reunion and subsequent nuptials could improve their mood. Anne had resound herself to the fact they would not see each other for a fortnight and was busy keeping herself otherwise occupied so that she would not think on it too much.

Frederick however was having no such luck. The Crofts were bearing the brunt of his blackened mood. His ever growing doubt that Anne and he would still be married despite this short separation, had him pacing his chamber at night instead of sleeping. Consequently, in the morning his personality reflected his lack of sleep. The Captains' confidence in his fiancée, was wavering daily. It was not Anne's love he doubted, all they had shared over the past few weeks of their engagement was enough to know that was love. No, it was the thought of her in the company of _that_ woman alone for so long that had his insecurities taking over his rational thought. Although for Anne's sake they had made their peace and she had even gone as far as to secure Anne's trousseau and cover the expenditure, he was terrified she would once again persuade Anne to break off their understanding.

His sister and the Admiral were in agreement with Captain Harville, who had assured Wentworth most heartily that having spent time both alone with Miss Anne, and having witnessed their interaction as a couple, he had every faith she had her own strength to fight her corner. She was no longer a shy nineteen year old. She knew what it was to be without him for so long and Harville had observed how the happiness that Fredericks love brought to her exuded from her every pore. She would not be so quick to give that up, again.

Frederick had to admit there was some truth to what his friend said. The only reason Anne had felt compelled to break off their engagement nearly nine years ago, was because he had no income to speak of and very little prospects. It wasn't that she had stopped loving him. That had never been the case. She had denied one proposal and escape another. No, his friends and family were correct in the opinion their love –her love- was steadfast and they would weather any future storm like all the others before; together. Whether that was stood side by side or miles apart. There was always a part of Anne with him.

Now he had to just find a way of compressing the overwhelming need for her he faced night and day. He missed her eyes that lit up when he entered a room, her warm smile that greeted him, her cheeks that would still flush with every compliment he paid her. Even her voice when she would scold him for his fun at the expense of others or excessive use of flattery towards herself. What he missed most; what he would never confess to anyone but her, was her gentle caress.

The way she would hold his face in her small hands before she kissed him. How her nails had dug into the sleeve of his coat to prevent her from swooning when he had taken them as far as propriety would allow and maybe a little further. She was so innocent, and yet she welcomed his attentions whole heartedly and without fear. Her trust in him out weighing her fear. He knew deep down she must be anxious about what their wedding night would bring. They had not discussed it, as was the way of things, but now he found he wished they had broken with tradition and he had spoken to her when they had been alone. The chance had been there. He was sure any advice Lady Russel imposed on her would be scathing and a bad reflection on him. She would most likely tell Anne there as nothing to do but lay there while her brute of a husband used her to satisfy his pleasure and leave her room soon after. Only obliging himself on her again when his need called for it. He would not be _that_ husband, he wasn't like that.

Their marriage was one of love and equality. He was determined for Anne to know how tender it could be between them, he wasn't even expecting them to consummate their love on their wedding night; they had their whole lives ahead of them for that. He would not rush nor pressure her. He would be ecstatically happy just to fall asleep with her in his arms every night. And it would be _every_ night, for more than anything, that was what he wished for in their marriage. The corner of his mouth lifted in what had been his first smile in days, the first he had displayed since Anne's departure. Thinking of her laid beside him was more than enough to bring him out if his dismal mood. It did not go unnoticed by Captain Harville who had been observing his friend for the past few minutes as they awaited the carriage. He chuckled to himself, breaking Wentworth's reverie and bringing his focus back to now. Frederick raised an inquisitive brow at his friend.

"I can tell of whom you are thinking." Harville stated. Smiling widely.

"You may scoff Harville but I know you have been in my place before. The times you have said goodbye to your wife and children and I teased you for you melancholy. I hope you can forgive me for me ignorance, now I know how you felt. Being parted from Anne for only these few days has been enough to wreck me. I'm afraid when I finally find myself in her company again I may take hold of her and be unable to let her go. You must think me a besotted love sick fool."

"No. I think you are a man in love who has been parted from his sweetheart long enough. You're correct. I do know the feeling and I should have guessed you were feeling it all those years you and Miss Anne were apart. I consider myself one of your closest friends and yet I did not realise the true extent of your acquaintance with Miss Anne until it was too late." He looked down and avoided the Captains eyes, "you spoke once of your history together" he added quietly.

Frederick exclaimed at this, he could not recall a time he had ever relayed the events of all those years ago. Even his sister had been alluded.

Harville was aware he now had his friend's undivided attention. "You were in your cups one particular evening, in August, I think it was." Frederick swallowed as the other man continued his story. "For it was always this date in August when you would appear more sedate that usual, but this specific year you had drunk more of your good French wine that I think you were aware. I was instructed by the ships surgeon to return you to your cabin and remain with you through the night, save you should decide in your befuddled state to take a turn about deck and fall overboard." He laughed at the memory and then his face fell serious. "You spoke of her. Of your Annie. And how you would always love her despite her breaking your heart. You never mentioned it again and I suppose I forgot. Even when we were introduced to Miss Anne Elliot I never connected the two. Now I feel a definite failure as a friend on my part." Harville admitted.

Frederick placed a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed it in a supportive manner. "It would have done no good my friend." He confessed. "I was already doing a fine job of scuppering my chances, acting out of foolish pride." Frederick looked down avoiding the eyes of his friend, his voice low, "I don't deserve her Harville. Not after the way I treated her. Yes she broke my heart all those years ago, but I should have known her better, for I knew her best of all. The first day I saw her again at Uppercross, I have claimed since she could never alter to me and that I would have known her anywhere, but I confess when I first told Mary and Henrietta the opposite, it was more truth than fiction. It pained me to see her like that, as if the very light inside of her had been extinguished. Her face was void of colour, her eyes shadowed and cheeks hollow, and was overall slighter than I had remembered. Like a little bird who had broken its wings. I should have seen the signs were there. When Henrietta informed me Miss Anne no longer danced – for she had loved to dance- and later to learn of her refusing Charles Musgrove's proposal, it was all there and I refused to see it. I made the stupid mistake in thinking she was only regretful for missing out on my fortune, when in fact she regretted losing me long before I had even acquired it. I hid behind my foolish pride and played for Louisa when I had no intention of marriage to such a girl when there was a far superior woman stood beside her. Fading into the background where those around her prefer to keep her. I could have made my move then and saved us all the trouble. Louisa's accident could have been prevented."

"You are too hard on yourself my friend."

"Maybe, but I cannot help but think all that angst and suffering could have been prevented had it not been for my unwillingness to forget and forgive."

"Perhaps. Have you however thought on that, if that had been the way of things, if you had renewed your feelings earlier and that awful day at Lyme had never occurred, Louisa would not have been thrown in to the path of Benwick?" he winked and the two men shared a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The ride to Uppercross was relatively short, much to the relief of both Captains. They had travelled in Frederick's new carriage. Harville had been away from his wife and children for six weeks, and was as anxious as Frederick was to see Anne, to be reunited with his family. As the coach approached the great house, both were pleased to find their ladies awaiting their arrival. Mrs Harville almost leapt into her husband's arms, but mindful of his injury, she relented at the last moment and chose instead to fling her arms around his neck and draw him close to her while they both whispered words of love into each other's ears.

The other lovers were not as lucky.

Yet to be married, they had to make do with a simple hold of the hand, Frederick brushing his lips over her knuckles, the touch as fleeting as it was innocent, still took their breath away and left them trembling with desire. It was the first contact they had had in over two weeks and they were both eager to find some time alone to welcome each other properly. The next few minutes however were filled with each member of the Musgrove household claiming the gentlemen's time filling it with greetings and stories of what had occurred in their absence.

All the time they were apart, Frederick and Anne only had eyes for each other. Putting back into practice their long since forgotten ability to capture the others attention no matter what distractions and silently convey their feelings across the room. It was some hours later when the Harville's finally took pity on them and invited them to join them on a short stroll so they could catch up Anne on the wedding news. It was on behalf of their hosts that no one was permitted to accompany them.

Mr and Mrs Musgrove were aware of how they must be in need of some time alone and so long as there were no liberties taken –they were sure they could trust both the Captain and Miss Anne not to take such liberties- it was universally accepted they should be allowed that time and were easily excused.

They were just out of view of the house when Harville 'remembered' he had an errand to run. Winking in Frederick's direction he turned and left with his wife. As soon as they too were out of sight, Frederick wasted no time in taking Anne in to his arms and kissing her thoroughly until they were both panting profusely. "I fear I should not have done that." He confessed.

"Yes you should." Anne answered boldly.

Frederick's eyes widened and then he smiled. Before leaning in and kissing her again, softer this time. Less in lust and need, and more in love. "I missed you."

"As I did you. How silly it seems that we have stood eight years apart and now after only a few weeks back in each other's company we are miserable parting for just a few days."

"I suppose before, we had each resounded ourselves to the fact we would never see each other again." He suggested. She nodded in agreement but could not speak, the pain of the memory of that time was too great. He noticed her discomfort and sought to change the subject. He took her hand and placed it where it belonged; in the crook of his arm and placed his other atop it so that he could feel her skin on his. The weather was pleasant so Anne had forgone her gloves and as he was dressed formally but not in uniform, he had done the same. The contact was enough to have them both smiling again. Emboldened by seeing her so content, he stopped their journey once again. She looked up at him waiting for the reason. "Annie I have something for you."

"Oh? Is it another coach?" she teased, but when he pulled a velvet pouch from the inside of his jacket she ceased her jesting. He held out her hand palm up and emptied the contents of the little bag into her waiting hand. A beautiful ring of intricate design sparkled in the sunlight. A deep red stone in the centre surrounded by a circle of tiny diamonds. The gold band had been formed into a leaf design giving the appearance the stone was set in a flower.

Anne hadn't spoken a word and for a moment he was afraid she did not approve, or worse she was disappointed. Afraid to hear her opinion he began explaining its origins. "It was my mothers." As he spoke the words Anne sucked in a breath. "A gift from my father. On her death it was bequeathed to Sophia, but she has since decided it should be yours. She inherited many jewels from the Admirals family, and Edward's wife is in no need of such finery." Anne flinched at this remark. "She thought … she wanted you to have it. As do I." he clarified.

He slid it on to her finger and felt both relief and yet unsurprised to find it fit so snugly. No alterations would be needed. It looked perfect to him on her dainty hand. Not too large or ostentatious. He looked at her expecting to find her smiling instead he found her to be frowning. "You do not like it." He made to grab for her hand and remove the offending article which was now only embarrassing him. How stupid was he to think this small trinket, however sentimental, would be pleasing to a lady with such breeding as Anne Elliot. For all he knew she may not even wish to wear such a ring, to be reminded she was shackled to him. However he was plighted in his attempt at a recovery. Anne's hand flew to her chest and was immediately shielded from his view by the other, a look on her face as if she was protecting the crown jewels. He stood back confused.

"I do like it!" She snapped. She shut her eyes and opened them again, her shoulders lowered. "I like it very much. It is just-"

"It is not good enough for you. I understand it was foolish of me to expect-"

"Captain!" she interrupted him stepping closer, vanishing the distance he had created. "Why is it you seemed to be convinced I should be draped in finery and not the wife of a clergy man? Do you believe your brother's status beneath you own?"

"No not at all. Edward is the best of men and Emily a wonderful wife to him."

"So why is it I deserve such jewels when she does not?"

"Because-" he couldn't find the exact words to portray his true feelings so he remained quiet.

"Because I am Elliot." she nodded in understanding, finishing for him.

"Anne." He started, but she had already begun to walk away, she was angry. He rushed to keep up with her pace, for such a small thing she was moving at speed. "Annie please." He caught her arm and gently but forcibly pulled her round to meet his gaze. "I am sorry. I was not implying you were like them; Elizabeth and your father, or even Mary. I meant…" He paused blowing out a long breath and placing his hands on his hips frustrated at his inability to form coherent sentences. "Anne you are a lady. You we're born a lady and god forbid when the good lord calls you back, you shall die a lady. Regardless of my standing or whatever triumphs and falls await in our future, that is a fact."

She hadn't interrupted, so he took it as a good sign and continued. "Because of that fact, you deserve the very best of things. I had confessed to Sophia my wish to purchase you a gift, a betrothal ring, befitting of your status, and she suggested I spend the money elsewhere on less frivolous things. That, she believed, would have been your advice." Anne bit her lip in order to supress a smile. Her future sister knew her well enough already, better than her intended it transpired. "That is when she remembered our mothers ring. My parents didn't have money and I believe this was some sort of family heirloom passed down from father to son. Therefore she believed it belonged to me or Edward. Edward is already married and in no need of a betrothal ring."

"That is not what you said earlier, you said she was in no need of such finery." She repeated.

"I lied. I didn't want you to think you had it by way of her having no need for it. It was always Sophie's intention for you to have it. She believed your kind heart and caring nature would mean you would understand its significance in our family history and you would treasure it as our mother did."

"I will." She breathed, "I will treasure it for all those reasons and more."

"You seemed disappointed when I gave it to you."

"I wasn't disappointed with the ring." She looked at him pointedly and Frederick's confusion turned to understanding.

"You were … you _are_ disappointed with me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews, to the kind advisor who has been a source of information on all things marriage related -sorry it won't let me reply to your review- I was acting upon the fact when I got married, we had both a licence and our bands read. I hadn't realised this was different in Regency times, thank you for the pick up! Also, before anyone points it out, I am aware the giving of an engagement ring was not the done thing in those days, but although rare, it was not un heard of and the romantic in me just thought Frederick would want to bestow a gift on Anne. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

He straightened his back and began to storm away, this time it was Anne's turn to run after him. A feat more difficult due to his long legs and equally long strides. "Oh for goodness sake" she mumbled as she hastened to catch up with him. She was panting when she reached him, stepping in front of him and preventing him from moving forwards. "Captain Wentworth! You have had your say sir, and now I shall have mine."

The use of his formal address and the stern way in which she addressed him, was enough to have him stop in his tracks and be prepared to listen to whatever she wanted to say. Her red face and bright eyes, along with her heaving bosom, was enough to make him want to take her in his arms again, but he stood firm and allowed her to speak. "When I first saw this beautiful piece of jewellery, and learned of its origins and the fact your sister should want me to have it, I was truly honoured. So overcome with feelings I was rendered speechless. It is not only the most breath taking thing I ever saw, but the idea of it being from your relations, it was like your parents themselves were welcoming me to the family. I do not require expensive jewellery, trinkets or fancy carriages, all I want is the same thing I have ached for these past eight years..." she took a breath, tears streaming down her cheeks, "...you. You being by my side, in our home, in our bed, for the rest of my life. To be your wife, will mean more to me than any gems you could have purchased. I was willing, _more_ than willing to accept this because it is a part of your heritage and I should be pleased, nay, proud to wear it. To show I truly belong to you."

Frederick blinked several times fighting back the stinging sensation. A gentleman did not cry. Yet his eyes were filled with tears as he listened to her pledge. What a fool he had been - again- would he ever truly understand this woman he loved so unconditionally and irrecoverably?

Anne frowned, "I was angry with you Frederick, because you still refuse to believe you are good enough for me. That you deem yourself un worthy for some ridiculous reason." She placed a hand on his arm, "you are the best of men Captain Wentworth. You have fought bravely for his majesty, you have men who stand by your side loyally obeying your orders without question; you charm everyone you meet with your handsome features and good manners. My, even Lady Darymple herself has sung your praises." She tried to smile but her exasperations were compelling her to continue. "I am the ageing middle daughter of a failing baronet who has had to leave her childhood home due to negligence and has had to rely on others to take care of her. It is I who is unworthy of you."

Her voice broke. She began to weep, her resolve crumbling. Frederick, oblivious to the fact they were now in an open meadow in full view of anyone who cared to observe them, pulled her to him and comforted her, holding her tight against his chest, allowing her tears to seep into the fabric of his waistcoat. She shuddered in his arms and he felt truly humbled. She had spilled her heart, admitted her fears. He may only just be beginning to understand her, but she knew him better than anyone. He pushed her back gently and lifted her face so she was forced to look at him. "We will be happy Annie. I promise you that. You have my word. I will always endeavour to make you happy for that is what you deserve. And in return I shall be happy also."

She chuckled through her sobs "what a happy pair we shall make."

He kissed her lips and placed her hand back on his arm, looking at the ring and concluding how different their engagement was to the first time. This time they had been open with their feelings and fears, they had worked through their difficulties together, all signs that theirs was a more mature joining this time around and it would hold them in good stead for the future. This time it would actually end in a marriage of that he was finally sure. Having composed herself fully, Anne was smiling again and finding no fault in anything. "Well now I shall have to think of a gift for you in return. How about some new buttons for your uniform and some handkerchiefs?" she suggested. He thought of something and smiled deeply. She looked at him inquisitively. "What?"

"I have thought of the perfect gift you can give me and it won't cost won't you a penny, for you cannot buy it in a shop." Anne blushed profusely, afraid of what he could be thinking. Frederick saw, but chose to refrain from relieving her of her torment for a while longer. "It is something I have been meaning to ask you for, since my arrival back at Kellynch all those weeks ago. Miss Louisa and Henrietta have already obliged me." Anne screwed up her face at the mention of the Musgrove girls and began to wonder what it could be they had given to her fiancé that he now requested of her. "Even your sister Mary was forthcoming." He added in a teasing tone.

Anne stopped at this. "Sir I demand you relieve my wonderings and inform me as to what _it_ is that all these other ladies have been so willing to _oblige_ you."

Frederick, amused to see his beloved in such a spat of fury, could hold back no longer. He made a show of looking around him to ensure they could not be overheard and Anne grew increasingly concerned with his actions. He then stepped closer to her so that they were almost touching and whispered in to her, his breath on the shell of her ear made her quiver. "I should like to dance with you." She almost shoved him away in exasperation. But instead, simply heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. "My dear, what on earth did you think I was going to suggest?" he asked playfully.

"Stop being juvenile Frederick, it is most unbecoming of you." She scolded.

He laughed at her remark and continued to chuckle all the way back to the great house.

Anne was pleased to find Louisa now completely recovered from the accident. Although she did now possess a quieter deposition and a more mature outlook on life. Anne and Frederick had agreed these were amiable qualities rather than impositions resulting from her injury. She did however take a bitterness towards the happy couple. She claimed to be ardently in love with 'Her Benwick', however it was obvious to Anne, she still harboured feelings of ardour for Frederick, and that of animosity towards herself.

Anne was sure Louisa believed she had stolen Frederick away while she was unconscious and unable to prevent it. No matter how many times Anne reminded her she had been removed from the Harville's home the same night of her accident and eventually all the way to Bath, Louisa did not seem satisfied. Every now and again she would drop out some hint of her suspicions and Anne would be forced to explain herself. Louisa also seemed doubtful of Frederick quitting to Shropshire. Anne concluded she must have surmised they were together, plotting ways to un-attach him from Louisa.

Frederick had laughed at Anne's overactive imagination and saw Louisa as nothing but a confused young girl and paid no attention to the looks she pointed at Anne. Anne however could think of nothing else and made it her mission to put things right between the once close friends. They were family after all and Anne had always gotten along with both of the Musgrove girls and was pained to find their relationship now strained. Especially, as Louisa and herself had more in common than ever, both future wives of Naval Captains, and friends at that.

That evening however proved to Anne she was not over exaggerating the tension between them. They had all been invited to dine at the great house, it signified the arrival of the Crofts back to Kellynch Hall and everyone, including Charles Hayter, had been invited. Lady Russel had bid her apologies and would not be in attendance. After a lively dinner during which Anne found herself not only across from her beloved, but between the Admiral and Captain Harville, they had all agreed to forgo the tradition of sexes parting company and remained as a whole. Henrietta had openly suggested a dance and the room at large had been in agreeance.

Almost automatically, Anne found herself rising to her feet intending on seating herself at the piano forte ready to provide the others with the music they needed, when she felt Fredericks hand on her knee. It was only for the briefest of seconds but it was enough to leave her skin hot and to prove his intent. He did not wish for her to play. She meant to look for him to answer the suspicion, but he was already rising to his feet. "Mss Henrietta would it be possible for another lady to play this first set? I should like the opportunity of dancing with my fiancée." Anne blushed at his words and more so at the reaction of the ladies around her. Misses Harville, Croft and Musgrove were all smiling contentedly at the Captain. Henrietta looked embarrassed at her assumption that Anne would play and stuttered that of course Anne should have the chance to dance.

Frederick felt nothing but irritation for how long they had taken his wonderful lady for granted. She was entitled to enjoy herself as much as anyone else. He struggled to keep his feelings under control, the miss treatment of her at the hands of those who claimed to love her, for so long, was forcing his tongue and he felt his mouth clamp shut and his jaw set, to prevent him causing a scene. In the end it was the words of the silly young girl that eventually broke the dam.

Without thought of her surroundings or company, Louisa spoke out. "Oh Captain Wentworth, it appears you really did not take notice of Miss Anne when we were all here last. I believe at the time you may have had other things occupying your mind, your attentions elsewhere." Anne stiffened at his side and Frederick readied himself for the onslaught his fiancée had try to warn him about. He could not look Benwick in the face. Louisa was not done. "Anne never dances. Should you have wished for a wife that does, perhaps you should have chosen differently."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The room fell silent, Anne's eyes that had been fixed on Louisa, silently begging her to cease, fell to the floor, she could feel all other eyes on her. Louisa's family were too shocked at the outburst to reprimand her and were all waiting for another to do something. Benwick had coloured and seemed in pain. Frederick swallowed hard, the anger building inside him. Harville was eyeing him closely, he knew the signs of when his friend was about to display his wrath to some unsuspecting soul, and this was one of those times.

As Wentworth stepped forward, his hands balling into fists at his side, stretched up to his full height and striking quite an imposing figure, Anne quickly rose with him and took his hand in hers squeezing it, reassuring him not only of her presence beside him, but also her support. These people were her friends and family, but should he wish to leave now and never see them again, she would do so with him.

Frederick's blind anger was momentarily interrupted by the warmth spreading along his arm from her hand. He looked down at their interwoven fingers, at his mother's ring on her hand and felt his anger ebb away. He smiled at her. Although he would not show his temper tonight, he was adamant that all those present know the truth. Anne was his first choice. She always was and always would be.

"Miss Louisa." He turned to face her, the lady herself seemed ignorant of the pain her words had caused and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm afraid I have to correct you there. I _do_ know Miss Anne. Almost more than I know myself, and I happen to know beyond all doubt, she truly loves to dance." Louisa frowned. "For when I first met her, she was always dancing," he smiled fondly at the memory, "and mostly with myself."

His declaration stunned Louisa, but not so she failed to find her tongue. "But you ... you said you were barely acquainted with Anne when you were first in the area. You never said … you …" her words died in her throat. Frederick's confession had forced them all to rethink all that had occurred over the past few months. Every conversation that had taken place.

Frederick smiled and then looking at Anne for confirmation he could continue –which she gave willingly- he began again. "I fear I was not as honest with you all as I should have been." The Musgrove's all looked at each other puzzled and then back to the pair in front of them now gazing into each other's eyes. Without taking his eyes off hers, Frederick continued. "Miss Anne and I were constantly in each other's company when I was here visiting my brother. So much so, we formed an attachment of the strongest kind." The gasps around him drew his attention from his fiancée and back to his now enthralled audience. "I applied to Miss Anne for her hand and was rewarded with her acceptance."

Henrietta was the first to recover. "Do you mean to say you and Anne have been engaged these past eight years?" Henrietta could not help but think of his flirtation with both her and her sister, and his long forgotten declaration of wanting a wife. Surely he could not have acted in this manner all the while he was engaged to Anne.

"Alas no, Miss Henrietta. Our engagement was not to be. Anne was far too young and I was on the verge of not only my career but another war. It would have been selfish of me to expect a young lady in her position to wait for someone who may not even return." Anne frowned, he wasn't telling the true version of the story. "We decided mutually to break it off. No one else knew of our understanding, it had been between us and that was how it ended."

Anne now gaped at Frederick, he had lied. He had told them it was a mutual decision, when in reality she had broken his heart! She knew he had done it for her, but she was now filled with unease. "So is that why-" Henrietta looked to Anne and then at Charles who was fidgeting in his chair. Anne glared back at Henrietta, silently asking her to hold her tongue for the sake of her brothers pride, and Mary's feelings, gratefully she did. "I don't understand, if there was such a history between you, why did you both behave so indifferently upon meeting again?"

Anne was unable to answer, sure that if she began talking, the whole truth would tumble from her lips. Luckily Frederick was already picking up the reins of the story once again. "Upon my arrival back at Kellynch, I enquired after the Elliot family. I think you will remember Sophia?" she nodded. "And I was told the eldest daughter had removed to Bath with her father, and that a younger daughter was married and settled with a Mr Charles Musgrove. Foolishly believing it was Anne who had married Charles, from then on my jealousy fuelled anger seethed. Having returned eager to renew our feelings, I learn she has already moved on and married another man and they have a young family."

"But surely when you learned of your error?" Mrs Musgrove interrupted.

"I had already resounded myself by then, that I should not want to be reacquainted with her ever again, and as Miss Louisa put it, my attentions were turned elsewhere." He looked apologetically at Anne, who felt her chest tighten. His stare softened and he once again resembled the loving face she was so used to seeing. "But she was never far from my mind." he murmured, holding her gaze throughout. The others shuffled about them, avoiding looking at the couple, feeling as if they were trespassing on a private moment. Frederick remembered they were not alone and shook his head. "Anne for her part believed I no longer loved her and so encouraged me to no longer think of her. It was however, impossible for me to truly forget her. You will remember Miss Henrietta how I asked about Miss Elliot never dancing, and on our long walk, how I persuaded Sophia and The Admiral to take Anne with them above anyone else."

They all tried to hide the uncomfortable feeling they were having. The signs had been there all along, or so it seemed, and no one had noticed. Privately they were all shaming themselves. For the truth was, they had not noticed Anne, for she was never taken notice of.

Frederick carried on unaware. "Once Miss Anne had left Lyme and Louisa was safe, I retreated to my brother's house to seek his council and guidance. He warned me life was short, too short in the case of a navy officer with another possible war approaching, and that I should tell Anne how I felt. Spurred on by the happy news of Benwick's attachment to Miss Louisa and the knowledge that perhaps everyone does deserve a second chance, I was on my way to Bath." He smiled at Anne once again.

"There I spent a fraught few days living with the rumours that everyone expected Anne to marry Mr Elliot, and despite her doing her best to prove otherwise, my foolish pride prevented me from seeing the truth; that she returned my feelings. I am the luckiest of men. To be given a second chance at happiness with the one woman I could never replace." Anne beamed up at him. She had remained silent by his side unable to interrupt, this was his story to tell, his way of correcting the record and forcing Louisa to see the truth.

Henrietta broke the tension by seating herself at the piano forte and striking up the familiar chords of a quadrille. Frederick led Anne proudly to the make shift dance floor. Followed by a subdued Charles Musgrove and wife, Captain Benwick leading a downcast Louisa and Mr Hayter with Mrs Harville completed the set. And so the next hour was spent merrily enough with each lady taking a turn to play, allowing the others to dance. Anne danced three times, all of which -scandalously enough- with her future husband. No man daring to separate them. Anne was as light on her feet as she was at nineteen and glowed with delight of the evening.

It was after the dancing had ceased, that Louisa approached Anne. "Anne may I talk to you alone for a few minutes, would you come take some air with me?" Anne nodded and followed her. Frederick's concerned eyes followed her out of the room. The evening was warm and the volume of voices inside were matched by the crickets and wildlife outside, "Anne I … I … how could you stand it?" she gushed.

"I beg your pardon? What?"

"Seeing him, seeing me and Henrietta flirting with him and talking of marriage when all along you were in love with him?"

Anne took a moment to compose herself from the bluntness of such a question. "I believed him to have forgotten me, and for his part, I believe he did try to. Please do not think badly of Frederick Louisa, I know he truly cared for you and had fate not intervened, he would have made you a fine husband and your marriage would have been a happy one." Anne stated sincerely, although it pained her to think how close it came to being reality.

"But he would not have loved me." Louisa smiled knowingly.

"In time-" Anne began.

"No Anne." Louisa interrupted. "A man does not love a woman unwaveringly for eight years and then forget her in a matter of days, especially when in her company so often. I think you know that. So I ask you again, how could you stand by and watch the man you love, who once proposed marriage and spoke of forever's with you, seemingly attach himself to another?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Anne frowned, her brow creased, it was difficult to put into words how she felt. She had barely begun to convey her true feelings on the subject, to Frederick himself. No one had known what it was like. Frederick had come close, watching her with her cousin, but somehow it was not the same. She knew she had hurt him and somehow that made his ability to move on with someone else –younger and prettier – than she, so much more believable.

"I wanted him to be happy." She said finally. "For a long time I had imagined him already married, maybe with a family, it was more of a shock to learn he was still single. After such a period of time, I couldn't believe it to be because of me. I thought it better to appear indifferent than to hope, and have my heart broken all over again. You are a beautiful girl Louisa; sweet, amiable and kind in nature. I was happy you had found each other."

Louisa shook her head. "I always thought there was something about you Anne, something missing. I had thought it was losing your mother, as Mary had said how close you were to her. There was a spark missing, a constant sadness. As if you could never be happy." Louisa said quietly. Anne frowned again. _Was that how they all had seen her?_ What about Frederick? "Now I realise it was him. His love that you were in need of, for now you have it, and him, you have changed Anne Elliot, altered beyond all recognition. You seem quite alive again, like something inside you woke up."

"It was my heart" confessed Anne, smiling. "You kno,w the same can be said of Captain Benwick. When I met him, I sensed him to be missing something too and now I see him happy and content, and complete."

Louisa blushed. "I do love him. I know some people think I only accepted him as a consolation prize. That my feelings lay elsewhere. But it isn't true. I was enamoured by Captain Wentworth to be sure, but it was false, a mere infatuation, nothing more. What I feel for James is deeper. I am glad we both found our match Anne. I see the way the Captain looks at you with such intensity, it frightens me. He loves you very much and you will no doubt have a good life together."

"You too Louisa. Thank you. I am glad we have talked."

The ladies embraced and wiped their tears before heading back inside. Louisa immediately went to Benwick and took his hand, leading him to a secluded corner. Anne smiled and headed to the refreshment table. It was mere moments before she felt Frederick's presence behind her. She turned to find his chest inches from her face. She looked up to find him looking down at her anxiously. "Is everything alright, what did she say to you? Did she upset you?" he enquired urgently.

She wanted to kiss him for his concern, but instead she poured them both a cup of punch, "it was nothing like that. We have made our peace and are both happy for the other."

He looked relieved but then pained again. "You were right. How could I have doubted your judgement? Never again will I be dismissive of your concerns. She _did_ suspect you had stolen me away from her."

"It was easily done, as there were no grounds, no reason to suspect otherwise."

"I should have done better by you, by us." He looked away for a minute lost in thought and Anne imagined he was thinking of the past rather than Louisa. He shook his head again, his mouth taut. "I should have confessed my feelings the first moment I knew you to be still unmarried. I should have known a love like the one we shared was not so easily destroyed. I should have made our past known from the beginning and my hopes for the future. Not parading about in front of you with another woman far less superior than yourself. To allow you to think I could want her more than you. It was unfair on her, but most of all on you."

"Is that why you embellished our story? You wanted to make it up to me?"

"Yes and no. Our story is our story, and private and they do not need to know everything."

"You left out the part of the letter and that was the most romantic bit." She grinned. "I am glad you did, for as you say, it is our story. Although I think you should have told them the truth about my father and that it was my decision to end out arrangement Frederick. I hurt you deeply and they should know."

"What good would that do? Besides, you have more than made up for it." He kissed her hand. "We are together now and that is all that matters."

The room full of people prevented them from embracing each other properly and so they settled for supping their drinks and trading glances over the rim of their cups.

The next four weeks passed by without event. Frederick and Anne were repeatedly together but always in the company of others. Both were eager to be married and free to be together alone. Tomorrow was the wedding day. Edward and his wife had arrived at Kellynch that day and surprised Frederick with the news he was to become an uncle, he was prevented from sharing the news with Anne as she herself was welcoming her own family. Sir Walter and Elizabeth were staying with Lady Russel at the Lodge. There had been a few curse looks from the locals but thank fully, no trouble. It seemed their respect for the only Elliot, since her mother, to pay them any care and attention, had won out. All would be peaceful for tomorrow and the day after the Elliot's would return to Bath.

They had brought with them Anne's wedding clothes and trousseau direct from Lady Russel's modiste in Bath. The ladies had been locked away for the past hour examining each of the garments. Elizabeth had passed judgement on a few items claiming them to be out of season and not to her taste, including Anne's wedding dress.

Anne was unaffected, as soon as she saw it on, she knew she had made the right choice. Frederick would be beside himself when he saw her on her Father's arm tomorrow. Even Lady Russel had argued her case with Elizabeth, expressing her opinion it was the most exquisite gown she had ever seen and quite befitting of Anne. To add more to Elizabeth's temper, she had been forced to leave the room while Lady Russel and Anne examined some of the more intimate garments.

Anne was embarrassed to be left alone with her god mother and a pile of silk and lace. She understood, like a bride on her wedding night, her mother like figure had a duty to perform. She must advise Anne in what was to come and what she should expect. Anne was both old enough and observant enough to know some of what was to befall her, but she was still an innocent young maiden and deep down she was grateful for any advice she could seek. She trusted Frederick implicitly and knew he would take care of her and protect her, but for her part she didn't know what was expected of her.

Lady Russel was calm and sensible about it, stating facts and instructing in more detail than Anne had imagined, what exactly would happen once her husband came to her. She spoke of some pain and discomfort at first, and the probability of blood, but that was the signal she was now a married woman in all senses of the word.

She should expect him to only bother with her after that first time, once or twice a week, more if he was in his cups. Anne struggled to imagine Frederick drunk. Her godmother warned her that she had heard some husbands could be brutish and demanding relations more often, but she doubted Frederick fell in to that category. Anne, free of doubt, knew emphatically he was not one of those husbands. The intimacy they had already shared, however brief, had been tender and welcome by her, Lady Russel ended by telling Anne to pray she was with child -and a son at that- quickly, forcing his attentions to cease completely. She would be free to claim her rooms and her bed to herself, and not be bothered by him.

Anne did not like the sound of that at all, she looked forward to sharing a bed with her husband. Although she knew it was not the normal way of things in marriages, she was sure those with the happiest unions, the ones she looked to for example to replicate, were those who enjoyed spending time together. Mrs Croft – _Sophie_ \- had already let slip her and the Admiral were only using one bedroom at Kellynch, claiming she could not sleep without his presence beside her, and theirs was the best of marriages.

She was grateful for Lady Russel's information and enlightening her on the finer points of becoming a wife, however she decided to let her own instinct guide her, and not be led by the experience of others. The only person she sought to please, was her husband. No one would know what went on behind their chamber door, and that was how it would stay.

She felt a knot of fear in her belly but it was not because of her impending introduction to womanhood, but the idea of their home. Frederick had come to her a week ago claiming he had found the perfect place for them, but requested he keep it as a secret until their wedding day. She felt uneasy being in the dark. They had spoken of finding a place together but due to the time restrictions and their constant separations and obligations, Frederick had had to find the place alone. He told her he was sure she would approve and she was confident he knew her tastes, but the surprise that awaited her, left her almost as nervous as the marriage itself.

She wasn't however nervous about her choice of husband, that was the one thing she was certain of. It kept her calm. It was everything and everyone else. Her family's reaction to some of Frederick friends who were planning to attend their nuptials. The tenants at seeing her father, the impending war, her ability to produce a child for him, it was all bubbling inside of her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The day Captain Wentworth wed Miss Anne Elliot dawned bright and clear.

Anne arrived precisely on time, having been ready herself for over an hour, she had patiently awaited the appearance of her father. With a last look in the looking glass, he had deemed himself ready at long last and they had travelled from Kellynch Lodge to the Chapel, waved on by the tenants who had gathered to watch the lovely Miss Anne, in spite of the hostility they felt towards her father. The church was unusually full; a mixture of the genteel members of the ton, down to a group of sailors who had served under Wentworth aboard the Laconia. Near the front of the church were the Musgroves', Harvilles', Captain Benwick and Charles Hater. Behind an anxious Frederick, and amused Captain Harville, sat the Crofts and Mrs Edward Wentworth. Edward was conducting the ceremony under the watchful eye of the current Clergyman, who had kindly stepped aside allowing the brother of the groom to officiate.

Across from the Crofts, were Mr and Mrs Charles Musgrove, their little boys, Lady Dalrymple, Miss Carteret and finally Elizabeth. Anne's closest friend Harriett Smith was unable to attend due to her rheumatism. But would be awaiting a visit from the happy couple as soon as they were able to. She was now settled in a comfortable but modest home with Mrs Rooke for company, all at the hands of Captain Wentworth. He had kept his word and already made head way in putting her husband's affairs in order, so that she could live more happily. Anne had chosen not to be attended, she felt at her age it was silly. She wanted a simple wedding, where she could simply marry the only man she had ever loved.

Captain Wentworth was struggling with a mixture of emotions; disbelief that this day had finally come, regret that it could not have come sooner, anxiety that until Edward said the words, it could still all come to naught, and overwhelming happiness that he might actually call Anne his wife. A signal was given to the vicar and Edward instructed the Captains it was time to begin. A wink of the eye from one brother to the younger, told him he had nothing to fear. He heard the church doors open wide and the sound of people turning to look, the whispers and the gasps. He remained facing forward, petrified if he should look he would awaken from a wondrous dream. It was only when Harville placed a supportive hand upon his shoulder and whispered that he was a lucky man, that he dared turn. When he did, he came face to face with the love of his life.

He half heard Edward call the congregation to order, barely noticed the sound of Sir Walter relinquishing responsibility and care of his daughter to him, he only had eyes for her. She looked so enchanting, goddess like in her pale blue dress. It was of simple design, but it fit her well. Her hair was swept up and adorned with pearls and ribbons, around her neck was a plain gold cross. The veil, which at some point he must have removed without knowing, was framing her face.

She held a small bouquet of wild roses he had seen grow around Kellynch and briefly remembered her telling him they were planted by her mother. She looked so tiny and fragile and yet resolute and strong. She had a determined look about her. Their union was definite. No would get in their way this time. Or ever again. And so the wedding went off without a hitch. The couple exchanged their vows, a single band of gold now accompanied Mrs Wentworth's betrothal ring on Anne's finger and with a far too chaste kiss for either party's liking, they were pronounced husband and wife.

As Frederick handed his wife into the carriage, a breeze ruffled a nearby cherry tree and covered them with white blossom. He believed Anne had never looked lovelier. Once out of sight of the church and their guests, Frederick was able to request that the horses were slowed. In the private confines of the coach, he turned to greet his wife properly, pulling her to his side and covering her face in kisses. "I had wondered why you had chosen to take our carriage and not one of our friends', and now I see. You did not want word getting back to them that we had taken a scenic route." Anne remarked.

He smiled coyly, "guilty as charged. I intend blaming our tardiness on the inexperience of our young hired drivers. As it happens, both lads are from the village and know these roads well." She shook her head at his plan, but could not be angry with him. "Annie" he sighed, holding her face in his hands. "How wonderful it is that I am now allowed to call you by your given name whenever I choose. That I can hold you like this and be alone with you, whenever we wish."

"I quite agree Frederick." She said breathlessly. He placed kisses upon her knuckles, inside of her wrists, and finally on her lips. He reluctantly pulled away and held her hands in his, unable to fully part from her. He closely examined her wedding ring which now adorned her finger, he couldn't remember ever feeling prouder, happier or this content. Over the years the acclaim he had received from his successful –and profitable- career could not compare to the feeling of having Anne at long last in her rightful place, as his wife. Although he would never be able to fully forget the pain of the past and their heart breaking years apart, the promise of a future with the love of his life was helpful in lessening it. "Frederick?"

He found Anne was staring at him, he must have been daydreaming for so long she was growing concerned. "I apologise my sweet. I was simply counting my blessings, today they are in abundance."

She smiled and stroked his cheek. His leaned into her soft touch and towards her once again in an attempt to steal another kiss. He was surprised to find his efforts thwarted by none other than his wife. She looked at him sternly, however he sensed there was mischief behind her strict façade. "Frederick as much as I am enjoying this time alone with my husband," she said matter-of-factly, "we have a wedding breakfast to attend and a room full of people wanting to wish us well."

He chuckled at her austere tone. "Aye Mrs Wentworth, you are quite correct. I suppose I can hold you here under false pretences no longer. Come wife we must be away." He banged on the roof of the carriage. The boys tugged hard on the reins and the animals took off at such speed, Anne was forced back into her seat, she gasped at the acceleration but then broke into a fit of giggles at the rush. Hearing that sweet sound only pleased the Captain more and he instructed the drivers to take them swiftly home. They made it to Kellynch Hall in no time at all, ready to greet their guests.

The breakfast itself unravelled without event. The Wentworth's were universally liked and so theirs was a room filled with well wishes and genuine words of affection and pleasing that they had finally found happiness. Anne was introduced to many of Frederick's men and marvelled at the stories they told of her brave and courageous husband. Inwardly wincing at the near death situations he had been in over the years and outwardly proudly smiling at his need to protect his crew.

In time, the moment came for them to bid their farewells to family and friends. Although they were not partaking in a wedding journey, they were to move into their new home and Frederick was anxious for Anne to see it in daylight. With calls of love and best wishes from their guests, they made their way back into their carriage once more. Anne suspected, by the fact Frederick had once again chosen the same hired drivers, it could not be a long journey. The weather was warm and fine and so there was no need for extra coats and blankets, there was no discomfort for Anne at all, in being seated so snugly beside her husband. They set off a very happy pair indeed.

Anne had just begun to drift off on her husband's shoulder, when he was gently waking her. The carriage had stopped. Frederick turned and looked out of the window towards a clearing below them. The first thing Anne saw was the sea, the second was a very fine Tudor style house. She turned back to Frederick grinning wildly. "I sense you are pleased with my choice of abode my love?"

"Oh Frederick! It is just how I pictured it in my dreams."

"Let us be on our way then and I shall tell you a little more about it." He gave the signal for the carriage to move on. She turned to face him giving him her full attention eager for any information she could learn regarding her new home. "The house is set in four hundred acres, we are in Bovisand Bay just off the Plymouth Sound."

"Plymouth?" She hadn't realised how far they had come.

"Yes. I can tell you now, that which I dared not before. When I left Lyme, I did not arrive at Edwards directly. I stopped in Plymouth on the pretence of visiting friends, when in reality, I needed time on my own to reflect on all that had happened with Louisa, and us. I spent most of my days taking solitary rides about the countryside. It was during one of these jaunts that I fell upon this place. I haven't been able to forget about it since and when you shared your desire to live near the sea, it was the first place I thought of. Luck would have it, it was available and now it is ours. It may not be a grand estate like Kellynch, but I believe it will be large enough for us and our family, and we have a small staff."

"Captain Wentworth I do declare you have manged to realise all of my dreams in just one day." She beamed. "I have been married to one of England's finest, bravest and handsomest officers, in a wedding in my childhood home and then you bring me here, to this beautiful place, and tell me we shall live here. Raise our children here."

"I confess the location was entirely selfish on my part. I was thinking only if I was called to Naval Offices on business, as I often am, I could still return to you each night. I could not bare to be parted from you again my wife." They joined together in a sensual kiss that left them both wanting. Frederick still could not get used to the fact he would spend the rest of his life drinking from those sweet lips.

"Come my love, there is much more to see inside. We have servants who come highly recommended, however I shall be relying on you and your judgment in all matters relating to the running of the household. I am not wise in such things having never owned my own home. Although Elizabeth appeared mistress of Kellynch, I have my suspicions behind the scene's it was you, not her, who dealt with the actual running of the day to day things."

Anne looked down sheepishly. "I confess you are correct. It will be wonderful to make suggestions and have them carried out. I hope you shall reprimand me should I get too above my station Captain." She teased.

"I shall do my best to keep you in check, and rest assured should you step out of line, I have my ways of punishing you most severely." He leaned in and dared to plant a soft kiss on her neck below her ear. "Now come my little minx let us introduce our servants to the mistress of Seven Oaks, Mrs Wentworth" he whispered before pulling back. "I am sorry you shall never be Lady Anne." Frederick admitted.

"Frederick," she held his face in her palm. "I have the best name in the world, and one that I have coveted for over nine years. I should never like anything more."

"You are too good."

Anne rolled her eyes at the compliment. "You do not have to flatter me so sir, I am already yours. There is no need to woo me with pretty words and sentiments."

"Did I not once promise to flatter you always?" he asked. She nodded shyly. "And do I not always keep to my word?"

"Yes my husband you do. Once, you told me you would make me your wife, and despite the obstacles preventing it, you succeeded. And for that you will always be my hero. No amount of decoration from his majesty could upstage."

He kissed her wedding ring. "It was all for you. All of it. Always."

Anne resounded herself to the fact her husband would spend the rest of their lives overly gratuitous with his compliments, and she in turn would be forever scolding him and reminding him there was no need.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The carriage left the main road and travelled along a long winding driveway lined with tall Oak trees, Anne counted them and smiled delightfully. They spent the next hour being greeted by the assembly of servants. Sevenoaks wasn't a large house so there were nowhere near as many servants as there had been at Kellynch, but Anne found she liked it better. She would be able to get to know the ones they had. She had secretly enjoyed the wistful looks of the maids upon seeing her husband dressed in his full regimentals. She wasn't jealous or concerned, she was proud of her husband.

A grand central staircase dominated the entrance hall, off which there were five sets of double doors. The setting sun soared in through large sash windows and illuminated the detail in the craftsmanship of the wood carving on the fluted and spiral balusters. The house was tastefully decorated and although tired it was obvious it had been well taken care of. It was steeped in character and charm. Frederick had explained a lot of the staff they had, had worked for the late owner and had been kept on for as long as possible, to keep with the upkeep of the house. It was only recently they had been let go and with the help of the agent he had employed, Frederick had been able to reemploy a great deal of them. Mrs Forbes the house keeper had been at the house most of her life and knew everything about its state and the history. It was a joy listening to her speak about their home so passionately, they knew she would be proud to keep it running smoothly.

From what she had seen of the outside, it was much the same. The picturesque setting beside the sea; the sounds of the waves crashing upon the rocks created a tranquil world, it seemed created for only them. The extensive grounds and gardens also contained a freshwater lake and across the courtyard a stable block. It was as she had told her husband; a dream come true. Mrs Forbes was intent on leading them on a tour of the house – much to Anne's pleasure and Frederick chagrin. In his opinion there was plenty of time for Anne to see each and every room tomorrow or the day after. Tonight he wanted her all to himself, but he forced himself to be patient and actually found himself enjoying the enthusiasm Anne had for everything she saw.

In the front of the property was a formal sitting room she could imagine entertaining the likes of her family and Lady Russel, behind which was a more comfortable and homely parlour in which she could see her and Frederick spending their evenings. The library was fitted with not one, but two writing desks, leading Anne to presume the past master and mistress must have enjoyed spending time together also. She was sure Frederick and herself would enjoy catching up on their correspondence together here, or just sitting beside the fire on one of the settees reading a book. The study Frederick had claimed as his own and Anne was happy for him to have a place he could call his own. He had never owned his own home and she believed it would do him well to have somewhere just for him. The final doors led to an adequate sized dining room. There was a single door hidden behind the stairs which Mrs Forbes instructed led to the servants quarters and kitchen. The back door was through the boot room and opened out on to the court yard which connected to the stable block and also the kitchen door for deliveries.

Anne was overall very pleased. It was everything it should be and more than enough for them. She couldn't help but smile openly at her husband, he leaned into her as they followed Mrs Forbes up the staircase, "Did I do well my love? I was worried it would not be to your taste. I am sorry you were unable to accompany me upon my search as we had discussed previously."

"I do not mind and this is perfect. Everything about it is perfect."

A large portrait of the previous mistress of the house dominated the landing. Off which there were several bedrooms and as Mrs Forbes pointed out, a nursery. Anne coloured at the idea and looked away, Frederick noticed her reaction and sighed. Once he had seen enough, Frederick asked Mrs Forbes if she would be able to continue the tour tomorrow and informed her they had both had a long day and perhaps a rest before supper would be in order. The housekeeper smiled knowingly and made her way back downstairs to see they were not disturbed. Frederick placed Anne's arm in his and approached the door Anne knew to lead to the ladies chambers. Once they were both inside and the door clicked shut, it was obvious neither felt like resting. The silence of the room engulfed them.

Frederick was leaning on the closed door, his hands behind his back struggling to control himself. Being alone with Anne now, not even propriety standing in their way, it was difficult to remember the restraint he had told himself he would need. He watched as his wife wandered about the room re-examining in detail the things she had already seen on the tour. She found herself in the adjoining dressing room for the lady of the house, she glanced at the bit of silk her new maid had purposely left out of the wardrobe. She had obviously found it whilst unpacking and assumed -quite rightly- it had been purchased especially for tonight. A thought entered her mind that perhaps Frederick would not want to wait until this evening, perhaps at that very moment he was laid in her bed waiting for her. Unable to think coherently, she leaned back and snuck a peak back into the other room. He was exactly where she had left him, with his back against the door. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. In some ways it may have been better just to get the duty she was to perform out of the way so that she may enjoy the rest of the evening. She looked again. He was still there and she frowned, did he intend to remain there while she retired? Perhaps he was waiting for her to take a nap so that he could go to his room and do the same?

Quite unintentionally she found herself in front of another door and intrigued, opened it. It led to another dressing room, much more masculine then hers and she noted Fredericks clothes were pressed and arranged ready for dinner. Realising this was his dressing room, she quickly turned to join him back in the bedroom and met with his strong chest. He placed a hand either side of her waist and held her steady. Still not letting her go, he gestured to yet another door she had not been through. "That leads to my room. All these rooms connect internally, so there is no need to walk along the corridor or be observed, should we wish it. Would you like to see my room? We didn't venture in on the tour."

She nodded and he reluctantly let go of her waist, taking her hand instead, and led them through to the next room. It was colder than her room, the fire had not been lit and she wondered if it had been forgotten, or if the servants had been instructed to leave it. The room was richly finished and sumptuous in design, however she could tell the late owner must have been a 'man's man', the hunting trophy's that adorned the walls made her shudder and be grateful this was not her room. "I admit it is not to my tastes. Perhaps with your counsel, I should change it." He pondered aloud. She smiled. He had said he wanted to involve her in all things and he hadn't been lying.

"I think you are more than capable of redecorating your own bedchamber. However, I should be glad to help."

"To be honest, I don't envisage myself spending much time in here."

"Are you suggesting we trade?"

"No, my love." he smiled knowingly, "That we share."

"Oh." She cried, louder than she had intended. He looked hurt at her reaction and she felt disappointed at her response. "Oh I see." She said softly, he gave her a half smile.

"Annie come here and sit beside me. You don't need to concern yourself. I only wish to talk, I feel I should be near to you when I do." She joined him on the large bed and looked at him anxiously. He took her hand in his, at an attempt to calm her. "I know it is not the way things are done, but we are not other people are we?" She agreed and let him continue uninterrupted. "I want to talk to you about what will happen – _later_." Her eyes widened with shock. It was not normal for a husband to discuss such things with his new bride, as far as she was aware anyway. "Have … that is, have you spoken with anyone about this evening?" he enquired timidly.

Anne cringed. Although she trusted Frederick completely and liked how open they were with each other, this was not a topic she felt comfortable discussing with him. She took a deep breath gathering her strength. "Some. Lady Russel spoke to me of the … _mechanics_. Of what will happen. Of what you will do and how I should act and respond; what is expected of me."

Frederick rolled his eyes. "I see," he said through gritted teeth, "and tell me, did Lady Russel speak of how you should feel too?"

"She said there would be discomfort at first, a little pain, but that it would cease in time."

He squeezed her hand. "No my love, I meant did she talk about how you would feel? Your emotions?"

Anne shook her head slowly, thinking how in hind sight, it had been foolish not to enquire about such things and felt at the same time she couldn't imagine discussing such personal feelings with her god mother. "Surely that is private."

"You are right of course, but I am concerned you are thinking of our coming together will be some sort of tortuous exercise purely for the benefit of my pleasure, and that you will be nothing but a tool in which to aid me." Anne looked away guilty, that was more in line with what Lady Russel had described. "Did she not tell you, you might actually welcome such attentions, and in time even come to enjoy them?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Anne was silent and therein lay his answer.

Frederick shook his head and mumbled something ineligible under his breath. He stood and removed his jacket, all this talk of wedding nights was making him hot. He loosened the fastening on his shirt. Anne jumped to her feet also and began removing his jacket from the back of the chair where he had left it, and went about hanging it in the wardrobe unable to watch, scared of how much he would remove. Frederick sighed. He knew beyond any doubt he and Anne would be wonderful together. The kisses they had shared previously, although rare, had been filled with passion and heat. He just needed her to forget what she had been told and trust her own intuition. They would muddle through together.

She returned to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed, not wanting to remain in that large dark cold room. He walked towards her but remained standing, and chose instead to pour them both a glass of wine from the decanter the maid had left. He sat on the bed beside her at last, her warmth radiating on to his thigh. She took a glass and they toasted themselves. Sipping it quietly gave them both a chance to reflect on what had passed between them.

She knew her husband was right. The few times their lust had run away with them, had been more enjoyable than frightening and she was always left wanting. Although she still didn't know _what_ it was she wanted. She thought of the Crofts and how they were in each other's company, so relaxed and informal. Always holding hands on the curricle and finding excuses to touch each other. She had been observing them for the past few weeks and could tell they were fully at ease with one another. She realised too late she should have applied to Sophia for her advice.

Maybe asking the advice of someone in a marriage she coveted, would have been more ideal than that of her widowed God mother who married for money and title, not love. Frederick was right to speak about it. She didn't want any secrets between them no matter how private. She got the impression he already knew what would happen and how she would feel and she wasn't sure if his apparent experience was a help or a hindrance. Frederick was just about to speak when Anne blurted out "do you ... That is … Have you… are you already experienced?" She coloured so deeply she was sure she must be the colour of beetroot. Frederick looked horrified at being asked such a question and she immediately hated herself for asking it of him. It was so shameful, what must he think of her? Her eyes filled with tears and she shielded her face from him.

He took her hands in his and eased them away from her face. "Annie, don't cry. I haven't answered yet." he teased, trying to make her smile. But it was obvious he was only trying to stop her tears from falling.

"I'm so sorry Frederick. What ever must you think of me? Asking an officer of the Navy such a question. You were alone for eight years, whatever happened in the past was your choice and I have no right expecting you to reveal things to me, that were none of my business at the time. I am so sorry."

"Anne!" he stopped her babbling. "I am, and always will be, your husband first and Captain second. You are well within your right as my wife to demand such a question be answered. I wish nothing to be between us Annie. No words left unspoken. Ever." He paused, visibly gathering himself before he continued and she feared the worst. "If you want to know if I remained faithful to your memory during the time we were apart, the answer is an unequivocal yes. I could never think of doing _that_ with anyone else. I wanted to come to my wife on our wedding night as pure as she, and wished with everything I had, _she_ would be you. There were chances, offers. Eight years is a long time, particularly when the majority of it is spent at sea. I had urges like any other man, but whenever those urges presented themselves, in my dreams it was your face I saw." He confessed.

"I can barely believe it," she murmured. "I have heard such reports about what goes on aboard a ship, the behaviour of the sailor's away from home, travelling the world. When they drop anchor in a foreign port … I am not so naïve as to not know the kind of women who frequent the docks. I would not blame you if you had needed to satisfy those urges."

"Well you have my word I did not. I am just as innocent as you." He admitted.

"But you know _things_ , you were knowledgeable of how to kiss, of the feelings we will have _later_ , how can that be if you never experienced it before?"

He chuckled. "I hear things Anne. As you pointed out, a ship full of only men … their rum fuelled talks often turned to the fairer sex. I would stay out of sight and listen to their stories of what pleases men and women, and how to act."

"So you know, what is to happen tonight." She said gingerly.

"Tonight," he looked at her most intensely and she felt herself blush under his gaze, his breath hitched and he chuckled dryly. "Yes I have a fair idea and I am sure our bodies will be able to fill in the rest. We are a good team Anne. All will be well." He leaned in to kiss her and was rewarded when she met him kissing him back. "Now enough talking, we both need to get some sleep before dinner, it has been a long day."

Anne agreed and went to the dresser to remove her hair pins. Her chestnut hair fell in waves about her shoulders and she used her fingers to dislodge some of the tangles. When she was satisfied, she turned around to find Frederick watching her closely.

He was now laid on the bed on top of the covers. He had removed his boots, they sat neatly together at the foot of her bed. She blushed again at the sight of her husband in the state of undress. Would he ever not cause her to blush? She imagined she would one day grow used to seeing him so, and him seeing her. But it was not today. She stood in front of him and glanced in the direction of the master chamber. "Shall I?"

He sat up. "Shall you what my love?"

"Shall I retire to your chambers, seen as you are already so comfortable in mine?"

"If that is what you want Anne, although there appears to be plenty of room on here for two." He was challenging her and they both knew it. When he spoke of sharing a bed she had thought he meant after relations had taken place, not before. Eager to appear confident even if inside she was shaking, she walked to the bed, removed her slippers and sat atop the covers beside him. He laid back once again, his head on the pillow. The exertion of the day was beginning to take its toll and she wanted nothing more than to lay back. What harm could it do? They were married after all and this was their private room. No sooner was the decision made in her mind, then did she find herself laying on the pillow beside him.

They laid very still, staring up at the dark green canopy that hung above them. Frederick could hardly believe his luck. Anne Elliot was his wife and now she lay beside him in their bed, in their house. He tried to tell her as much, when he found her turned towards him laying on her side so she could face him. She smiled sweetly and was about to return to her back when Frederick reached out to stop her. His big hand landed on her slim hip and held her. She gasped at the touch but in shock not disgust. His hand remained there while he arranged himself closer to her, close enough to lean over and kiss her.

Anne could barely breathe, the feeling of her husband's hand upon her person while he kissed her soundly, was exquisite. She was relieved she was laying down as she would most likely have swooned should she have been standing. His kiss had been soft at first, testing her as she relaxed into it, welcoming his advances, now it had turned urgent and heated, and the feeling was mutual.

Anne's hand which had been lying idly by her side, was now aching to touch her husband and return some of the feelings he evoked in her. Slowly and deliberately Anne moved her hand to his shoulder and finally onto his neck. Her fingers strayed into the thick dark curls at the base of his neck. He groaned, almost growling at her touch and she knew she had succeeded in her task. As their kiss continued, Fredericks hand had moved from her hip to her back, pulling her flush against him. Feeling all of her softness against him had his head spinning and his body aroused.

Anne's hands were in his hair, on his neck, holding his face to hers as if she was afraid to let go and the feeling was reciprocated. He broke away from her lips to give them both chance to breathe and so he could check she was alright with the leap forward their relationship had just taken. Anne opened her eyes at the absence of his lips.

They were bright, her lips wonderfully dark and swollen, her hair all about her face and draped on the pillow. It was like he was dreaming, only he was awake. He smiled and dropped his forehead to hers. "As much as I am enjoying this experience we are going through together, my sweet, I believe it is in both of our interests to get some sleep."

Anne's face fell and he smiled inwardly that she had been enjoying it as much as him. He probably could have pushed her further, but he was anxious for her to pace herself, and not to rush, or for him to pressure her into being afraid of him. He pulled her to his front once more, but this time so her face lay against his chest and he could rest a cheek on her head. After exchanging words of love they fell asleep like that, each in the other's arms listening to the sounds of their hearts beating as one.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Frederick awoke sometime later. The room was bathed in dusk, the candles and fire had died out. The staff had respected his wishes for them to be left undisturbed until supper. He reluctantly eased himself away from his sleeping wife. She looked so angelic laying there in the semi-darkness, it had been better than he could have imagined just to lie beside her, to feel her in his arms as they fell asleep.

He looked across at the other room and refrained from laughing out loud. No, that room would be of no use to them. He intended spending each and every night for the rest of their lives just like this. Once successfully out of bed without waking her, he made use of the chamber pot before inspecting the clothing his new valet had chosen for their supper. His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Anne calling his name, first inquisitively and then desperately. She sounded so distressed that he dashed to her side. The relief on her face when he reached her was palpable. She clung on to his shoulders, kneeling up in the mattress. He held her close to him concerned to find her shaking. "Anne my love whatever is the matter? What is wrong?"

A single tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away with the back of his hand gently. She leaned into his touch. "You will think me such a simpleton, as it seems so foolish now. I can barely tell you."

"Tell me."

"When I awoke and you weren't here, I thought … I thought by some cruel twist of fate I had dreamed the whole thing and I was without you once again, back in my bedroom at Kellynch. I couldn't do that, I could not survive being parted from you again." She sobbed.

"I promise you Anne, while ever it is in my power to do so, I shall not be parted from you ever again." He reassured her. "And Annie, you should never be afraid to tell me how you feel again."

"I shall not. Oh Frederick how silly I am, and look," she wiped at a damp patch on his shirt. "I have got your shirt all wet."

He chuckled. "It is fortunate then that I have yet to change for dinner." He began unbuttoning his waistcoat and laying it on the bed.

"Do you want me to ring for your valet?"

"No I believe I can manage to dress myself this once," he smirked. "Besides I have a pretty little maid who I can ask to help, should I find myself trapped within the constraints of my clothes, do I not?"

Anne smiled, their earlier closeness had supressed some of her insecurities and she was filled with a new sense of confidence that she now used to propel herself into action. As Frederick's hands came to rest on the top button of his shirt, Anne removed his hands and placed them down by his sides. He cocked a quizzical brow at her before he realised what she was planning. Her small fingers deftly closed around the small buttons and began undoing them, one at a time. Now and again her knuckles would brush against the bare flesh beneath, extracting a whimper from her and a gasp from him. When finally Anne had reached the last one, she allowed herself to inspect her handiwork and also her husband's naked torso. She knew he had to be physically fit, his physique toned, his work as a ship's Captain demanded it. She had felt his hardened muscles against her occasionally when he had been holding her in his arms. But this was different.

His skin was darker than hers, tanned from his escapades abroad. He had a patch of dark hair running across his chest and in a line down his middle disappearing beneath the waistband of his breeches. With his uniform mostly removed along with his boots, he seemed smaller somehow, although still much larger than Anne, he was not as intimidating as she could sometimes find him to be. She liked that. That she got to see him differently to everyone else. To the outside world he was the large daunting Captain Wentworth, but to her, in the privacy of their rooms, he was just her husband. The man she loved most in the world.

Frederick noticed she had ceased her bold actions and as he could not hear her thoughts, he surmised her to be overcome at her brazened attitude and at a loss as what to do next.

In truth Anne was beginning to ponder the latter. The shirt, although now open, was still tucked into his breeches and she wondered if she possessed the nerves to remove it. Emboldened by her new found confidence in herself, she ran her finger around the top of the waistband before his hands stopped her. She looked up at him worried she had done something wrong. His jaw was set and his eyes narrowed. "Anne I cannot ... I cannot have you near me, touching me like that. It … it is too difficult for me."

"Oh… Oh I am sorry, was I hurting you? I am so terrible at this. I am sorry I do not know how to remove the shirt and I thought-"

"Annie." His kissed her full on the lips to silence her along with her reasons. "It is not that I do not like your attentions, but rather that I like them too much. I am trying to be all that you need and deserve. To be controlled and take it slow but if you continue in your quest I feel I will be unable to. Do you… Can you understand?"

She bit her lower lip as if concentrating on what he had said. "I believe I do. Would it please you more to go and dress in your room while I see to myself in mine?"

"I reluctantly think that is the best course of action. Although, how will you cope with your dress? The buttons are all down the back?"

"Perhaps you could first help me, if it will not be too tormenting for you?" she half smiled and he realised she was teasing him.

"I think I can stand it." He chuckled.

She turned and scooped her hair out of his way giving him access. He slowly separated each pearl covered button from its loop until her dress fell open and she held it to her to protect her modesty. Hers was no way as revealing as the Captains. As a ladies wardrobe demands, Anne had many more layers beneath her wedding dress. He had to be content with running his thumb up her spine and stroking the back of her neck. She leaned back in response and he bent over her, laying a kiss on her shoulder and at the base of her hairline. She turned holding her dress with one hand, reaching with the other until she was cupping his face and pulling it towards her own. They both fell into a languid kiss until their passions once again threatened to spiral out of their control. Frederick sighed. "Mrs Wentworth, what have you done to me? We have only been married a few hours and I find myself utterly beguiled by you and completely at your mercy."

Anne chuckled. She left him momentarily while she disappeared in to her dressing room. Her hands caressed the many new dresses her god mother had kindly bestowed on her, knowing she had not had anything new for a lifetime. Anne sensed her husband's presence rather than saw him. She smiled to herself while still avoiding turning to face him. Clutching the heavy dress further to herself, holding it in place, she swallowed her fear and found herself speaking her darkest thoughts. "It seems silly to dress so formally and waste perfectly good clothes on an evening when both of us will no doubt be paying it less attention than it deserves."

"What are you suggesting? That we go down to dinner dressed like this?" he looked down at his new, but still open shirt.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps we could partake of our supper here in our rooms. It would save the servants the trouble of setting the table and laundering our other clothes."

A smile played about his lips, but he didn't grant it an appearance, he instead appeared perfectly calm and even nonchalant, prompting Anne to ask if he thought her scandalous for suggesting it. He crossed the threshold and took her hands in his and said softly, "I can think of nothing nicer to begin our married life with, than that of an intimate informal dinner, just the two of us. I shall inform Mrs Forbes immediately."

He went to ring the bell, when something caught his eye. He turned back towards his wife, but instead of looking at her, he was staring at the space just above her shoulder. Frederick blushed and turned and left without a word. Anne stood confused at what had disturbed him, until she turned to examine the space herself. She realised he had inadvertently discovered her little bit of silk that had been laid out for her. She grinned at the thought of such a simple thing causing him embarrassment after everything they had shared today, and what was to come.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, so as you may have guessed, over the next few chapters things are about to get intimate. It is their wedding night after all! Rest assured, I am not about to go Fifty Shades on you, this has been done as tastefully as possible while still fulfilling that correct level of fluff needed. I hope. 😉**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

If the servants were scandalised by their new Masters requests for supper to be served in the Mistress' chambers instead of the dining room, they did not show it. Everything was prepared, delivered and served as proper as ever. All the while Anne had remained out of sight sat on the chair in her dressing room, her arms still inside her unfastened dress.

Once they had left, Frederick stoked the fire and the Wentworth's enjoyed their first meal alone together. Chatting about inconsequential things and important decisions concerning their home, helped them pass another hour blissfully. When the servants returned to remove the dinner plates, Mrs Forbes asked the Captain if they should require any assistance that evening.

Anne was rather hoping Frederick would want her to continue what they had begun earlier. Not only did she enjoy Fredericks _help_ and his reaction to hers, she did not want to have to face a relative stranger tonight. She would rather get on alone if needs be. It seemed however her husband was of a similar mind and dismissed the household for the rest of the night, informing Mrs Forbes he would call for them when he awoke in the morning. He glanced at Anne for confirmation he had behaved correctly and on behalf of the two of them. He was rewarded with another heart filled warm smile.

This time when they were alone again it seemed tenser than earlier. There was no more _later;_ later was now. In just a short while Anne would be a woman, and a wife, in every sense of the word. Frederick was stood facing the newly stoked fire removing his waistcoat he had replace earlier. His clean dry shirt soon went the same way as his boots and stockings.

Anne couldn't help but marvel at the specimen of man she was married to. He stood facing her suddenly, lost in his own insecurities to know what to do next. Anne sat herself on the edge of her bed and removed her slippers just as before, it was the one item of clothing she did not require help with. However with everything else she would need her husband. "Can you help me please Frederick?"

The sound of his Christian name falling from her lips at that point, meant he would have given her anything. She stood slowly and turned her back to him silently explaining she needed help with her dress once more. He began the decent of the remaining buttons. This time she made no show of trying to hold it up. She stood calmly while he gently tugged at the garment allowing it to come free of her body and fall to the floor. She stood before him in just her undergarments. Her hands moved to the ties of her chemisette so that she may be free of it and her many other layers. "Don't. Let me." He was half asking half hoping.

Anne nodded once and let her hands fall to her sides. He stood before her inches from her face. His bare chest bathed in the candle light as he leaned in closer to examine the fastening, she could breathe him in and appreciate the all-male scent. She closed her eyes committing that smell to memory. She felt his hand brush her chest as he sought to undo the bow at the middle of her collarbone and her eyes flew open. The flimsy bit of material slid down her arms and she shed it on to the floor alongside her gown. She bent down as gracefully as possible and pulled her petticoat from her body.

Although her legs were not completely bare, the fine silk of her stockings did nothing to prevent the cool air surrounding her heated skin. Her chemise did little to cover her and they were both aware she was close to being completely rid of everything that separated them. He gazed at her stays as if he could see through it and she felt herself shudder. He took her by the shoulders and manoeuvred her so she was in front of him, as he sat on the edge of the bed, so he was at the correct height. He gently pushed her to the right so that the light shone on the laces on her back.

She froze awaiting the feel of his hands on her near naked skin, when unexpectedly he reached up into her hair and retrieved the last few hair pins which remained, her hair tumbled down. She had had to pin it up herself and had done so poorly. Her hands had been trembling at the time in anticipation, it was no great feat for her tresses to be freed. He reached over to a nearby table and dropped the pins one by one on its surface. When he had completed his task, he ran his fingers through it. She shivered and he wrapped his arms about her both to warm and soothe her. He knew she was nervous and he dared not admit he was also. When they both appeared calmer and more ready to proceed, he slowly began to unlace her, allowing the ribbon to slide through his fingers and feeling her warm skin touching his hand brought everything back to an even more heightened level.

He was desperate to lay with her like this, to look over her body, to cover it with kisses and be all that she deserved. With the stay fastening open, the loosened garment fell from her body and slid down to the floor unobstructed by Anne who did little else than concentrate on her ever increasing breathing and watching the item fall to the floor at her feet.

With all but her chemise removed, Frederick was able to fully appreciate her natural form. And womanly curves. His hands, which had been hovering at her lower back, embraced her waist and hips, turning her around to face him, they slid up her sides to her shoulders and back down. His eyes shut and he dared not open them again less this all be a dream, for it is was, if wished to never awaken from it. He was at a loss as to how he would be able to finish his task, as such a view would surely render him not only speechless, but motionless as well. Instead he transfixed his now open eyes on the pile of clothing at their feet.

Anne, wanting in no way to hinder the night's proceedings, next addressed her stockings. Undoing her garters and peeling them down her legs in the same matter she would should she be alone, the same way in which she did every other day. To her husband however, the sight of her removing the silken garments from her shapely calves in such a manner was most erotic and had captured his otherwise distracted attention. Whereas before he found it difficult to look at his new bride, he now found it almost impossible _not_ to look at her.

She was mesmerising.

He inwardly chastised himself once again for wasted years gone by. They could have been married for seven or eight years now, with babes in the nursery. He smiled to himself that the effect she was having on him now, would be the same none the less. Never would she fail to draw such a response from deep within him. He loved her ardently and passionately. As much today as he had nine years previously and that would never ever change.

Bothered by his silence and having now completed her part of the task, Anne stood bewildered as to what she should do next. Should she get into bed or await his instruction to do so? In the end neither it seemed was rendered necessary, as her husband cleared the small space between them hastily and wrapped her up in such a tight embrace it literally stole her breath from her lungs.

Frederick was experiencing something similar. The feeling of his wife in his arms with only a thin piece of linen between them, was almost his undoing. His arousal was becoming uncontrollable. He knew she was surely aware of its presence between them and nervously awaited her curiosity to get the better of her. Is she did feel it –or him- she didn't say.

She was too busy enduring her own body's reaction at having her husband's pressed against hers. Her heartbeat was already beating rapidly and her pulse throbbed in her ear so loud she was sure he would hear it too. She had a new feeling deep down in her belly; a want and need so powerful she was sure if she was ever sated, she should burst. It was a feeling that had been building steadily in occurrence and strength over the past few weeks their intimacy had grown; as if leading up to this night. She was now wound so tightly, she wanted to scream. Although she knew not what exactly she sought, she was sure above all things Frederick had the key to unlocking this pent up emotion she could only shamefully admit to calling desire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bit of a long one this one, but wanted to do the them justice. I hope I succeeded. Now the kids are back at school I should hopefully be able to update more frequently. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

While his wife had struggled with her torment, Frederick had gathered his composure and was once again mildly in control. He knew from the snippets of stories he had heard on his ship, that what would happen -although immensely satisfying for him- could be uncomfortable and painful for the maiden. The thought of hurting Anne while he felt only pleasure was abhorrent to him. In a private conversation once held with Harville, Frederick had -in a rare moment- indulged his curiosity and asked his friend out right if it was so bad for the maiden to have her womanhood taken from her.

Harville, not knowing his friend spoke completely from innocence, assumed he had just never before deflowered a lass, in fact felt pride for his young inexperienced friend to be so concerned. It should be the practice of any true gentlemen. He had drawn from his own experiences and that of his wife. He was careful not to give away too many details, as what had happened between his wife and himself was, like any other loving married couple; private, and he was unwilling to share. He had however instructed Wentworth of the basics and that there were _things_ to be done; time to be taken and certain acts performed, that could greatly reduce the infliction on the woman. He had told him how most men would consider it a waste of time, it was however -in his opinion- that if a man truly loved and respected his bride, he should want her to enjoy things as much as he.

Frederick most heartily agreed. At the time he had had no specific maiden in mind. Although, Anne was still stationed in his heart, at that time he doubted he should ever see her again. Still, the knowledge was absorbed and he vowed then that whenever the occasion arose, he would put into practice some of this advice Harville had bestowed upon him.

He began his ministrations by kissing Anne tenderly at first, but as the kiss deepened so did their lust for one another, it was not long before hands were freely roaming about the other person. Anne's hands which had begun on his forearms, slid up to rest on his shoulders and gradually in to his hair. Her passion leading her to hold on to fistfuls and tug so surprisingly forcibly he emitted a growl. If he was afraid of startling her, he needn't have been, for she was herself already stifling a moan as his hands had taken up residence at her waist. As he splayed his large hands, his thumbs accidentally brushed the underside of her breast, the touch far from being unwanted was enough to have her releasing the earlier moan and her head fall back in pleasure. Spurred on by her reaction to his touch, however accidental, he now purposely strove to pleasure her and to hear that sound of contentment again.

While her back was arched the opportunity presented itself for him to shower upon her butterfly kisses from the edge of her collarbone to behind her ear. Ending with him whispering how much he loved her into her ear. She groaned this time and blushed. He only smiled and continued his attentions down the other side.

Although this new attention had her helpless in his arms, she was vaguely aware she should be doing something likewise to him in return. Anne felt it unfair she was enjoying such pleasure at the hands of her husband, surely she should be returning the favour. She realised almost immediately she had no hope in copying his exact attentions, for he was much too tall. She sought instead the only part of him she could reach, and boldly –most unlike Anne Elliot – Anne Wentworth went about kissing her husband's muscled chest.

Both surprised and excited at this wife's forward thinking, Frederick stepped up his own favours. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her to the bed where he carefully laid her. Her hair was laid around her like some sort of fantasy. He must have been stood staring for far too long as her brow furrowed and she looked anxious. "Frederick?"

"It is nothing my dear, I am only trying to capture this moment, and the sight of you for the first time in our bed, to my memory."

She coloured and played with the side of her chemise. Then her eyes went wide and she sat up abruptly. "Oh no!" she screeched.

"What? What is it Anne?"

"My … my silk. I was supposed to… It was meant to be worn tonight, it was purchased specially for such an occasion! You shouldn't be seeing me in my normal attire."

Frederick could not help but laugh at this. Not only could he not care one jot about her wearing her best nightdress, he would hardly call her present state her normal attire. He wasted no time in berating her of the fact. "Mrs Wentworth. I have to inform you that now we are married, you are going to have to re-examine your wardrobe." She looked at him puzzled as he continued. "If by 'normal attire' you mean to tell me you happily greet callers in nothing but your shift and bare stocking-less feet, with much more than your ankles on display, I fear I may have to keep you hidden here for the duration of our marriage."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. The sound was so wonderful he grinned too. In that moment both the newlyweds resembled their former selves. Both looking younger than they had in a long while. Frederick ceased the joviality by slowly stroking a finger up and down her calf. She gasped but did not stop him. She watched in amazement as the finger turned into the palm of his hand. It made its way along her leg at a tortuously slow pace, which had heart beating impossibly faster. Each time he reached the top he edged closer. Although the chemise still covered her, he was happy to rely on other senses to know what he was doing was invited. Every time his fingers itched higher beneath the material, Anne's breathing hitched, but it appeared to him, it was in anticipation, not fear, of what was to come.

It was on his farthest journey north, that his fingertips came into contact with the soft fabric of her drawers. They were firmly attached to her leg and he knew he could not smoothly run his hand beneath their covering. Anne had so far lay quietly still. He knew he had to remove them in order for any conjugal activity to take place, but how, he had not given a thought to. "Annie" he breathed barely above a whisper, but in a room where the crackle of the embers in the fire were the only sound, it was easily deciphered.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"I need." He paused hoping beyond hope she would understand, but her innocence proved too much.

She had no notion to what need he was referring and replied the only way she could. "Do what you must Frederick. I trust you."

Anne shut her eyes, bracing herself for the painful de flowering Lady Russel had warned her of. She was almost shocked when instead, she felt the ribbons of her under-drawers being released. His hands were on her hips –under what clothing she had left- on the sides, gently pulling. She opened her eyes and looked down. Her chemise was still in place and Frederick stared at it –at her- as if he could see through the linen. His hands carried on their task, slowly ridding her of her last stitch of modesty. She felt the material loosen more and a sharp tug had them free of her. The jolt of herself on the bed would have been amusing to her in any other situation. As it was, she lay there looking at him looking at her, knowing beyond any doubt anyone had ever tried to distil into her, that she had made the correct choice.

Frederick loved her and his every action tonight was only cementing that. He was gentle and tender and everything she needed. Nothing like what had been described to her. If it wasn't so private, she would have been glad to throw it back in Lady Russel's face and make her realise what a good man he was. Instead, she would have to content herself with the knowledge she had the best husband she could have imagined.

To Frederick, his actions were nothing extraordinary. He loved her and she loved him, and she deserved to be treated like this. He was doing what he had always done, what he would always do: take care of her.

Trying to aid her husband in any way she could, she discreetly lifted herself from the bed so that he could pull the attire down the rest of her legs and away from her completely. Frederick dropped them to the floor with the ever growing pile of clothing and shuffled closer to her side taking her hands in his and kissing the insides of her wrists. Reassuring her and thanking her all at once.

For all purposes, Anne was still covered by her thin shift, only hints of what womanly curves lay beneath. Curves which Frederick was pleased had made a reappearance just recently. Over the years Anne had withered and waned until she resembled a willowy tree that could have been blown down by the slightest breeze. However, since their engagement, Anne's new zeal for life and increase in appetite had her filling back out in all the places she should. Frederick, ever her constant observer, had taken notice –rather too much notice. He knew only too particularly, what delights awaited him and that was enough to have his arousal at full height – so to speak. While his wife accustomed herself to her knew state, her husband was ridding himself of his own remaining clothing so that when he re-joined her on the bed, all of his clothes were absent, his member was plainly apparent and Anne flushed trying her best not to look at it.

Her own arousal was not so easily stilled. She of course knew the differences between men and women, she had seen her nephews as babies. But to see her husband, a fully grown man of strong build and large frame, was something different entirely. He laid still for a moment on his side, his head supported on his elbow and stared at her intensively until she forgot her own name. His hand reached out slowly to her knee and travelled farther still until he felt the silky softness of her thigh. The nearer his hands came to her womanly place the more Anne believed this feeling deep inside her would only be quenched by him touching her _there,_ and that both terrified and fascinated her.

He didn't touch her there however, almost as slowly as he had begun, he quickly retraced his path back down her leg. Anne was amazed at how their evening was progressing, from what she had been told, this was completely different. She was enjoying herself very much and Frederick was showing none of tyrannical tendencies her godmother had forewarned her about. He was all concern and constraint. In some small way Anne wished he would not be so careful with her. She knew he was intentionally slow and holding back. She worried that perhaps he was not enjoying this as much she, as much as he would if he did not fear hurting her, as she knew he did. She had prepared herself for the pain, but so far had only experienced pleasure at the hands of her husband. She longed to urge him to let go, but without sounding wanton.

Her wondering's were interrupted by Frederick gently cupping her face and bringing her round to look at him. "Annie I must confess, I know the result of our joining, although pleasurable and satisfying for me, may only result in pain for you. I have been told it eases with time and repetition. I do not want to cause you any harm. Please promise me that should it become too much for you, you will tell me. At any time. I should want nothing less than for you remain silent and endure. That is not how we work, that I not how I should like our marriage to be."

Her eyes were becoming blurry. "I promise Frederick. Although, I must confess I have felt nothing uncomfortable so far – so far it has been quite lovely." She knew lovely was not the right word and she wanted to speak boldly of her passions, pleasure and lust she felt for him, the feelings he raised in her, however she was not yet confident enough to put it into words. Nor did she possess the vocabulary to do it justice. He did not seem to mind her choice in vocabulary, he smiled, outwardly proud of having granted her that so far. Inwardly, he winced that they had not really even begun their relations. It was whilst being occupied by this, that he felt it necessary to take a step further.

Without his gaze ever leaving hers, he took the hem of her shift and pulled it slowly up her body until at last her brown eyes disappeared behind a veil of ivory. Once free and placed on top of their pile of mixed discarded clothes, he finally looked upon all of his wife. Bravely she lay still; exposed and vulnerable while her husband openly took in every detail of her form, committing it to memory. He knew he had the rest of his life to look upon her, but it would never again be like this first time. She was everything he could have imagined and much, much, more than he could have dreamed. She was indeed a fantasy brought to life.

It was there in their candle lit bedroom, the Wentworth's explored each other fully and equally. Each learning what pleased the other in ways no one else could claim. Sharing this experience, both as innocent as the other, was something neither regretted. It was just as it should be and what came to pass between them that night was equally so. For the expected and necessary pain Anne did feel at her husband braking through her womanhood, was nowhere near as bad as it could have been. She had been prepared most thoroughly, and by the time penetration came, she was almost as relieved as her husband. As promised, she noted her discomfort with a hiss of air through her teeth at the sharpness of his intrusion, but upon her reassurance, rather than cease, he continued -somewhat less vigorously- until both parties were accustomed to their new closeness. Together they found their rhythm that would see them through the rest of their lives.

Both were left content and utterly sated.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I have now finished the story, it just needs polishing, so expect updates regularly. I hope you will stay with me till the end and that you enjoy the journey.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

As would become the common place in the Wentworth household, much to the delight of the Captain, they fell asleep that night in each other's arms in the same bed. So that when he woke in the early hours, it was Anne's soft feminine form that his hand held against him. Her uncovered shoulders were cold in the night air, so reluctantly he slid out of her hold and stoked the fire.

The candles long since burned out, meant that he struggled to read the time upon the clock on the mantel piece, he managed to note it was just after two, hours before even the first servant would wake and the house begin to come to life. He smiled to himself at his happy circumstance and slid back into bed beside his wife, his smile only widened when in her sleeping state, she curled into him and nuzzled her head against his chest. He drifted back to sleep more content than the first night she agreed to be his wife.

Anne was the first to awaken that morning, unaware of her husband's earlier activities, she opened her eyes and once she remembered where she was, was most pleased to find her handsome husband asleep beside her, more so at the presence of his hand upon her hip. It had been told to her that once a husband was satisfied, he would return to his own bed for the rest of the night. Yet here Frederick remained, his larger, masculine grander bed untouched.

Once aware of her surroundings, Anne also become aware of her bodily needs. She was sore, but not overly, her muscles were stiff but she knew largely to their being unused to being used in such a manner as she had the night before. She carefully slipped from the bed and tiptoed into the dressing room to make use of the chamber pot. Although she had made the journey there naked, her shyness prevailed upon the journey back and she was glad to find her newly purchased dressing gown hanging on the back of the chair.

She put it on and padded back into the bedroom and her sleeping husband. The sun was up and creeping into the chamber between the drapes, there was also the distant sounds of a house and its servants readily preparing for another day. Not having been on a wedding journey or even in the position of wife and mistress of a house before, Anne was quite at a loss what to do. She contemplated a maid entering and finding her and her husband most _indisposed_ , at this she surged forward with the intention of waking him. However, not yet knowing his morning routine, she was unsure. Perhaps he liked to sleep late and had already informed the house keeper as such. In which case, it would not be wise to wake him. She surmised he must be tried. She thought back to their activities the night before and concluded – _yes, he must be very tired_. She giggled to herself and climbed back in to bed.

She gasped as his hands came about her, wrapping her up in an embrace and pulling her to his side while his mouth caressed her ear. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there looking at me." he teased.

Anne, quite insulted at the idea of him feigning sleep for his own amusement at her cost, smiled to herself. "No husband, you are quite mistaken if you believe it was you that held my interest. I was only taking time to acquaint myself with the view of the garden." She smiled again at the quickness of her own wit. The banter had always been a constant presence in their past and she hoped it should continue.

However he did not seemed perturbed by her answer. He only snuggled closer to her and mumbled sleepily; "that is quite a feat my love, more so, given no view of our garden is possible from this room."

Her embarrassment and arguments were lost, as at that precise moment her husband rolled her onto her back, and once he had her pinned beneath him, kissed her thoroughly until they both forgot what it was they had been talking about. Frederick was aware of his burgeoning erection but also mindful of the discomfort Anne may be feeling and so contended himself with kisses and touches. After much too short a time, they called time on their ministrations and decided together it was time to satisfy a different hunger.

Anne retrieved her gown from where it had become entangled in the covers and that was when she became aware of the evidence of their joining the night before. The blood was not great in quantity, but un-seemingly none the less and she instantly felt shame and humiliated at the idea of her husband seeing it. Although she scrambled to collect the linen together and remove it, it was already too late. In truth Frederick had awoken the moment his wife left his side that morning and after enjoying the sight of her naked body leaving the room, he had used the candle, and taken it upon himself to check and had already discovered the evidence of her de-flowering.

Anne Elliot the girl was no more and Anne Wentworth the woman was born.

It was with pride not disgust he had looked upon the unsightliness. Anne was not of the same opinion. No matter how he tried to assure her it was a normal occurrence between husband and wife and evidence of the bride's purity; that in fact, the maids would have been more shocked to find nothing, she would not have it. So he relented and let her go about stripping the bed and rolling it into a ball, scooping up their clothes from the night before and depositing the lot into a pile in the corner by the door. Where she looked upon it chewing on her bottom lip.

Eager to ease the tension, Frederick had not only reminded her -to her mortification- that her dressing gown had become undone during her flurry of activity, he now taunted her. "Should I perhaps ask the gardener to light a fire in the dead of night and I shall, undercover of darkness, sneak down with the spoiled linen and burn the lot, in case the washer woman should suspect I - _your husband-_ took away your innocence last night?" he joked.

Anne turned scarlet but more so from anger then humiliation and Frederick was pleased. "There is no need to make fun of me _Captain Wentworth_." Her address of him so formally only added to his amusement. She wrapped her gown around her and tied the belt securely, ignoring his now permanent grin. "I am about to ring the bell, you would do well to cover yourself before the servants see you." she scolded.

In response however, Frederick, enjoying this _tête_ - _à-tête_ immensely, instead only rose from the bed in all his naked glory and rang the bell himself. Then remained by it, leaning on the wall as if awaiting the staff's entrance. Anne grew anxious, this teasing was all well and good, but if they should really come and find him like this, she would be beside herself. "Frederick please-"

"Oh I am back to Frederick now am I?" he smirked.

"Please, for my sake, do cover yourself." she pleaded, trying with all her might to avoid looking at _anything_.

"Are you ashamed of me my love? Does my body repulse you so much that I must spend the rest of our lives together covered?" his eyes sparkled with mirth. He was daring her again.

She folded her arms across her chest pointing her chin. "You know very well it is nothing like that. I simply do not want the servants to see you like _that_."

He smirked again and walked towards her, stubbornness held her fast and firm until he was immediately in front of her. "So you do not dislike how this old sailor appears?" he murmured.

She held his gaze and instead of answering him, found her hands encircling his bare chest and her face pressed against it inhaling. Shock at her silent response had Frederick standing there motionless until his wits returned and he returned the embrace with one of his own, kissing her forehead. She felt so small in his arms, with just a thin dressing gown covering her and none of the layers between them, he secretly wished he could keep her like this all the time.

"Thank you" she paused and then whispered; "for last night."

He relaxed. "You do not need to thank me my sweet, it is your right as a wife to demand such duties to be performed."

She swatted him playfully and then added seriously "I mean for what you did. Taking your time and ensuring I was ready. I am of the mind that most husbands would not have taken the time nor trouble."

"Well then those husbands obviously do not love their wives as much as I love you, Anne. And it should be I thanking you, for you were perfect. Perfectly wonderful. In every way."

"I do hope in time and with repetition, you will not be so anxious and remember that I am not made of glass. I am sure I felt restraint on your part and I worry you did not enjoy yourself to your fullest."

He sighed. "Anne, everything about last night was perfect. Yes in time to come, I am sure we will be both increase in confidence and it may seem awkward and naïve in memory, but never less tender and special than what it was. It was the first time we were both together and I would not change a thing. Now I really should at least adorn my own robe before your maid appears and thinks I am nothing but a beast ready to keep you imprisoned here at my mercy." Mischief lit up in his eyes once again and after a parting kiss he retreated back to his dressing room.

Anne was glad of a minute alone to reflect on the sentiments he had bestowed, and to calm herself. Once they were both dressed and seated at the breakfast table, in their new dining room, talk turned to what they should do today and the days which followed. Although they had forgone a wedding tour, each mindful that the impending war and consequent inevitable departure of the Captain, had denied one, they were still on their honeymoon and so callers would not be expected until at least the third week since their marriage, leaving them with a full fortnight to themselves. Frederick suggested a more thorough tour of the house and gardens and perhaps a picnic should the weather hold. Anne liked this idea and agreed it should be lovely.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

And so came to pass the first two weeks of the Wentworth's married life.

The days were filled with witty conversation and flirtatious banter, their nights proving time and repetition had its merits. With each time they were intimate, came more understanding, knowledge and less self-doubt. They were both certain of the opinion they knew the other best and would often lapse into a debate on the matter, until it was put aside in lieu of more favourable pursuits. Outwardly they were all decorum and propriety, only the nearest to them, her maid, his valet and the house keeper were aware of how they had parted with tradition and convention, sharing a bed each and every night.

How most nights they were dismissed with the understanding each other would be all the couple needed to undress for bed. How the Captain thought nothing of barrelling into the room whilst his wife was bathing, or how she in return minded not, that he remained with her, perched on a nearby chair chatting to her throughout. Daisy had remarked to no one -including her mistress- of how the expensive bit of silk she had lovingly pressed and hung in preparation for the lady on her wedding night, had remained where it hung. It seemed the Captain liked Mrs Wentworth most, when she wore a simple dress and nightwear, and the lady was much of the same mind.

It had been a rumour throughout below stairs, that the master and mistress had first met long ago when they were only young, and that they were making up for a long time cruelly parted. But for those in Sevenoaks it was nothing more than the example of a marriage born purely from love. In their own way, each and every servant respected that as much as they respected their master and his lovely wife. It was known to most, that the Captain had insisted his wife think about redecorating the house and making Sevenoaks their home. It was also known, that the lady had simply looked around her and said "perhaps in time but for now it is more than adequate. I see no need for a change."

The Captains wealth was well known and so her subsequent refusal and disinterest, had propelled her even higher in their esteem. She was almost up on a pedestal when one day she found her way down to the kitchens. Mrs Forbes was quick on her heels, most distressed that the lady herself should feel it necessary to venture below stairs for an unplanned visit. Anne was used to the servant's quarters, spending a lot of her time there at Kellynch. The small kitchen staff stood at her entrance and remained on their feet despite her insistence they sit. She called for the gardeners, stable hands, footmen and upstairs maids. All in fact, but for the butler, Daisy and Mr Skye Fredericks valet. They stood on ceremony nervously awaiting whatever bad news was to befall. For only news of grave nature could explain the sudden appearance of the missus of the house.

But to their surprise, Anne had smiled widely and sat herself at the scrubbed kitchen table, before asking if she could help herself to a cup of tea from the pot in front of her. A surge of feet scuffed the floor as they all stepped forward to assist her, she shooed them away and poured, before asking if anyone else should like a cup. No one partook, so she blew her tea cooler while they looked on. Helping herself to a biscuit she winked at the stable boy who grinned back. She made a show of putting her cup back on its saucer and looking at them one by one.

"Now. You may or may not be aware my husband had set me the task of making this house our home. I myself think it is in no need of repair and only a little decoration more to my taste than need." She paused and looked up expecting them to agree but they all stared back expressionless. "I am also more than aware this will be in part, if not wholly, because of the love and attention each of you in your own way have bestowed on it over the years. So firstly, let my offer you my sincere thanks." They finally nodded back, bewildered by her speech.

Undaunted by their silence, Anne was compelled to continue, "it is however apparent to me, I need to beg of your assistance a little more concerning its wellbeing." The puzzled looks were back. "My reason for this little gathering is to ascertain what can be done to keep it this way. In short I would like to know what _you_ suggest we change or goods we purchase, to make living here and working easier for all of us."

No one dared to speak. No one dare move, it was unprecedented for a lady to even address a group of servants that included the lowliest stable boy in this friendly open manner, let alone to ask them -the servants- for suggestions regarding the house. Not only their opinions, but recommendations. Anne wasn't surprised to meet a wall of silence, but was none the less disappointed. She would have liked to have been proved wrong. However she carried on undeterred. "Come now there is no need to be afraid, please speak. It is only me. There must be something surely? New uniforms, mops, brooms, candles, more coal? Cook-" The lady's eyes snapped up to meet Anne's, and she blushed at being address directly. "I see that although you keep this kitchen pristine, there are many modernisations missing. Surely there must be something you have heard of, some new invention all the great houses are using that would make your life easier, or that you long to try?" she shook her head quickly and looked at the floor.

Getting nowhere with the cook, Anne addressed the maids and footmen next. "The Captain has already approved the installation of new hot water tanks to be fitted directly into the bathing rooms. That should aid your need for carting water about and waiting for it to heat." There was still no reaction. Anne was beginning to think she had wasted her time, when to her surprise, the young stable boy stepped forward.

A small boy who could be no more than twelve, cut quite a striking figure being the only one to break the ranks. She heard the stable hand scold him and beckon for him to remain still, but Anne quieted him with an un-character like glare. The boy spurred on by her warm smile stepped forward until he was before her. He quickly removed his cap and bowed his head. Anne bowed back and beamed a smile reassuring him he was in no trouble. "If you please miss, _milady_ , it would be nice to have a lantern hanging above t'stable door. Sometime at nights you see, they gets restless, t'horses, and am always hoppin' ova in t'dark to gets to 'em."

Anne looked up at the stable-hand and at their master who held his head in shame, for confirmation but none would come. She looked back at the boy. "What is your name?" she asked gently.

"If you please miss, it's Billy, that is, Baker mam, William Baker."

"Well Master Baker you have my hearty congratulations and admiration that you are the only one of this party brave enough to address your mistress." She bent towards him and in a stage whisper asked: "now tell me, am I really that fearful that grown men appear afraid to come to me with ideas of their own?" The men of the group coloured or looked away while the lad stood smiling at, in his growing opinion, the loveliest kindest lady he had ever beheld. He believed in an instant, he would do anything she ever asked of him and damn the consequences. Anne leaned back in her chair thinking. "Baker would you mind acquiring for me a sheet of paper and perhaps a pencil please?"

The group stood transfixed at the scene unfolding in front of them. Anne took care not to look at any of them in the eye and concentrated solely on the lad as he bid her wish. He returned quickly and set the writing materials before his mistress proudly. Anne took up the pencil and began writing 'Lantern for Stable'. She finally looked up and addressed the room at large once again. "Very well, I can see my error, I should not have disturbed your domain or lapsed from propriety, perhaps you may one day forgive my faux par. I do however wish for you to be happy here and content and therefore I leave this list here for you add to at your leisure. I would only ask that if you refrain from doing do yourself, you do not admonish those that do. For if I do hear of such a thing I shall be here again in somewhat different circumstances."

Anne's serious face melted into a smile again and she stood turning to the young stable lad. "Master Baker would you please escort me outside, I wish to inspect the stables?" The young boy led her outside past the grief stricken faces, for it was not her behaviour that shamed them so, but that of their own. Once she had vacated the kitchen, more than one scrambled to write upon the list she had left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Frederick who had, unbeknown to his wife, witnessed the whole event from the shadows, smiled to himself. Theirs had been a far from conventional courtship and so it appeared married life was to be the same. For if it had not been before, the servants of Mr and Mrs Wentworth now held them both in such high esteem they would never speak nor hear a bad word said against them. In years to come it would become common knowledge that positions were few and far between at Sevenoaks. For once employed, a servant rarely left said position. Each so happy in his or her fortune to work for such a respected and prized couple. The Captain slipped back outside the servants quarters as un-noticed as he entered and hurried to find his wife, wishing to tell her at that moment, if possible, he now found himself even more in love with her. He found her outside the Stables, not examining the horses but the sleeping quarters at the back.

Anne was dismayed to find that although they were in no means inadequate – they were after all the same as you should find in any estate of this size- they were severely lacking in comfort. The fact that the roof leaked in places and there wasn't even a door separating the men from the animals and the elements, vexed Anne greatly. "Oh Master Baker this simply will not do."

The lad shrugged. "Oh it is not so bad miss, it's nice to feel the breeze during these hot nights."

"But the winter! Baker surely you must be cold. You have no fire. No door!"

It was then Anne's attention was drawn –by a non-accidental cough- to the fine figure of her husband standing in the doorway. He had an amused look upon his face. Baker did not know much about the workings of the heart or love, but he thought the expression on his mistress face as she smiled back at her husband his master, was very comely and he wondered if he would ever have a pretty girl look at him the same way. Frederick gestured to him and then addressed his wife. "Well Mrs Wentworth, I see you have been making friends in my absence."

The boy stood straighter at being addressed as such and more notably at not receiving the tongue lashing he was expecting. Anne smiled warmly at him and back at her husband, "Yes Captain allow me to introduce young Master Baker, he has been most helpful in assisting me in my duties this afternoon. Your appearance however, could not have been timelier. I should like for you to examine these quarters and this roof and tell me you are of the same opinion as I?"

"Do you wish me to form my own opinion my dear, or am I just to agree with yours?" he teased.

Anne scowled and rolled her eyes.

Frederick for his part, had already decided the stables were badly in need of repair upon his first visit to the house, before he even purchased it. He was however happy to allow his wife this discovery. He went about inspecting said roof and letting Anne and Baker explain the difficulties. Anne then went on somewhat subdued, to explain how she was intending to make the whole house better for _everyone_ living in it and had no need or want of fine curtains and furniture. It was unusual for such a frank and open conversation between a man and his wife to be conducted in public let alone in front of a lowly stable boy. However after what he had just witnessed, Frederick thought it could only help Anne's case, if the boy went and spread the word to those that would listen, that Mrs Wentworth was a kind as she was fair.

Anne finished pleading her case so Frederick nodded turning his face serious. "I quite agree Mrs Wentworth, we must address these failings and others that should come to light. By the by, perhaps we should undertake an inspection of the servants rooms also." He had meant it in jest, but her countenance brightened.

"Oh yes Frederick," she blushed remembering their audience, "that is _Captain_ , what a splendid idea. I suspect there are many improvements to be made throughout. I have already told of the water tanks you are having installed to save the footmen and maids the task of boiling the water and carrying it upstairs."

Frederick looked away sheepishly, it was not saving the servants legs that had been behind him making such a purchase. It was the fact he knew his wife enjoyed bathing in the late afternoon before dressing for dinner, and he enjoyed sitting with her while she bathed, talking of any time apart they had spent that day, and he hoped it would continue. In time when she was more comfortable, perhaps he would venture to suggest he share her bath or at least have one placed alongside the other. It was with this thought in mind, he had ordered the water tanks.

With Master Baker full of knowledge to share with his peers, the Wentworth's took their leave so that Anne could partake in the activity previously mentioned. Once her bath was filled and Daisy had washed her hair, Frederick took Daisy's leave as a sign he was free to enter. As was the usual discourse, Anne was up to her chin in water – a luxury she had never afforded herself at Kellynch. Her knees were up to her chest to allow herself some decorum, what little there could be, sitting naked in a bath while ones husband sits chatting to you. Her eyes were closed allowing him to gaze upon her person unobserved. He ceased his action almost immediately knowing it could only lead to them being late for dinner, a mistake they seldom wished to repeat, after being chastised for upsetting the cook the first time. There was also the fact it was somewhat ungentlemanly of him to leer at his wife in such a manner. His unusual silence caused her to open her eyes and check he was still present. "Frederick?"

"Sorry my love. I am all yours." He then proceeded to tell her how, while she had been worrying about the welfare of the staff, he had been compiling a list of titles necessary to complete their library. Although well stocked over many generations, there were a few more modern one's missing. He had also written a letter to his tailor to request his presence feeling his wardrobe was lacking in those styles befitting of a country gentleman. He suggested Anne instruct her modiste to do the same. Anne frowned at this. "What is it?" he enquired, she shook her head, but he asked her again, "Annie?"

"It is just, pardon me for being so blunt, but after seeing at first hand what over expenditure can do, I want ... I need to know. We do have the means to support all of this, don't we Frederick?"

Frederick was half pitiful and half angered at her fretting. He never wanted her to feel again what she had at the hands of her father. He may not have a never ending supply of money but he had enough already left over from his prize money and purchase of the house to allow such frivolities, and enough to live on for the next few years at the very least. Before their marriage upon the sale of the estate, he had had a new will drawn up, ensuring beyond doubt, no matter what fate should befall him, Anne would be safe and taken care of for the rest of her life, along with any children that may or may not come along. He also knew that either by way of another war, or that of his retirement from the Royal Navy more money would come. Therefore he had no immediate concerns and was disturbed that his wife should not have as much faith in him as he would like.

It was not her faith which was in doubt. Anne knew beyond faith that Frederick would always look after her, it was simply she didn't want him to waste his well-earned money on spoiling her. She did not want; nor him to think, it was necessary to secure her happiness. But they had had this conversation before and she did not want them to quarrel so early in the married life. They were due to receive their first visitors tomorrow: Mr and Mrs Croft, and she did not want an atmosphere between them. So she remained quiet against her better judgment biting her lip to quieten her tongue and instead watched him as he paced about.

Frederick was facing his own demons, every part of him wanted to scold her for her lack of belief in him her husband and the other wanted to gather her up in his arms and assure her. He needn't have worried. In the end it was Anne's apparent wish to leave that impelled him to act. She stood up in the bath wrapping a towel around her. He caught her hand on the way past and prevented her from moving closer to the door. "Annie you don't need to worry, I promise you. I am not your father and you will never need to fear the opening of purse strings again. If I say it is alright for us to make these alterations and for us to splurge ourselves on some new clothes, than believe me it is."

"I do believe you Frederick. That was never in any doubt. I know you have money. I just do not want you to think I need these things." She smiled. "When I say I do not think we need to re decorate a parlour that is barely used, believe _me_ when I say we do not." He shook his head. They were as bad as each other and a perfect match, both unselfishly adamant that the others happiness was to be placed before their own. "Now may I please quit this bath tub? The water is cold."

Frederick immediately helped his wife from her tub, patting her dry before carrying her to their bed.

Damn the cook, he would apologise later.

"Whatever did I do to deserve you Mrs Wentworth?" he whispered.

"The same as I did you Captain Wentworth." She stroked his face. "We didn't give up. We waited."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

The usual habits of the Wentworth household were so, that Daisy didn't bat an eyelid an hour later when her assistance was required to dress Anne for dinner and she found the bed clothes in disarray and a glint of mischief in both the master and mistress' eye. The Captain, although formidable and somewhat fearsome, was known for his tenderness where his wife was concerned. He was found to always be mindful of her whereabouts when on the rare occasion they were parted and when she was with him, his eyes barely left her, but followed her around the room. He was known for forever plying her with compliments, even in the presence of others. One could only surmise these were increased in both quantity and substance tenfold when they were alone. It was universally agreed between the female staff that not only was Mrs Wentworth kind and sweet, she was very, very lucky to have landed herself such a husband. He was handsome, wealthy, brave and besotted with his wife.

The depth of love and affection he felt for his wife however did not prevent jealousy building in one particular maid within the household, if anything it only increased it.

Betty had admired the Captain since the first time she had seen him as he inspected the then uninhabited Sevenoaks. The admiration had only built since she saw him arrive on his wedding night dressed in full regimentals. It was no significance to her that he was married and had his new bride on his arm. It was inconceivable to her that the man could actually be in love with his wife. She had openly admired him and offered a flirtatious smile when she could be sure no one was looking. Although this had been pointedly ignored by the Captain, since then her confidence and subsequent brazen behaviour had only increased. It was now obvious to her that not only was she completely in love with her employer, but that he loved her too. It mattered naught that he barely acknowledged her or that everyone would only praise how much he loved the missus, and how happy they both were in their match, she would have him bed her and keep her if it was the last thing she should do.

Initially she planned to go to him at night, to knock upon his chamber door with some invented story or requiring his assistance to comfort her following a scare of some kind. Once inside, comfort would turn to seduction and she would waste no time in offering herself to him. She had heard stories from others in her position that these gentlemen were happy to take a mistress amongst the maids under the very nose of their wife. In some cases the wives were happy to be left alone while he sought pleasure elsewhere. She would eventually be begot with child and he would be forced to remove her from service and install her in a little cottage somewhere close by, where he could keep her and the child in comfort.

Upon discovery that the Wentworth's not only continued to share a bed past their wedding night, but that their intimacy was such, they repeatedly retired early and always together, she found her plans were scuppered and it troubled her immensely. She understood as a man he had needs and where as in these first few weeks his young wife would be most willing to satisfy them, she had no doubt this would not last. Either by the lady herself becoming with child or simply becoming no longer appealing to her husband. The day would come when they would not share a bed and Betty would be ready.

Although Anne Wentworth continued living in perpetual marital bliss for the present, completely oblivious to what perils maybe in store for her at the hands of Betty the Parlour maid, Mrs Forbes the housekeeper was not. She had taken note of how each of the maids had reacted to such a handsome and brave master, she had seen it before where a young naïve girl had fancied herself in love with the master of the house, and in some cases where the master had taken a shine to a one of the girls. In this case she was not concerned by the latter. Mrs Forbes had noted from first introduction how smitten the Captain was with his wife, and if the rumours were to be believed, theirs was a love which had already faced -and conquered- many obstacles, including that which promotes inconstancy in the strongest of connections: time. She had however noticed a couple of girls swoon at his entrance in full Naval regalia. Betty in particular had caught her eye, not so much in her desires on the Captain, but for the way she had looked down her nose at his choice in bride.

Mrs Wentworth was already becoming a fast favourite of Mrs Forbes and she was going to do everything in her power to ensure the Lady did not suffer at the hands of a silly girl. She would not say anything yet, she would bide her time gathering as much evidence as she could against Betty's scheming, before presenting it to her and giving the girl the chance to leave without dismissal. Her first piece of evidence almost fell into her lap the next day with the arrival of the Captains sister and her husband; Admiral and Mrs Croft.

Although Captain Wentworth was somewhat loathed to share his time alone with Anne, even he had to admit after three weeks completely alone, they were ready for company. He had enjoyed these past few days more than anytime he could remember. Even more so then when they were first courting. As being married meant he could spend time with Anne without the need of someone watching them and with that he was able to kiss her and touch her whenever the need arose, which for Frederick he found, was rather a great deal. He was constantly finding reasons to hold her hand, stroke her face or simply brush past her accidentally. They shared as much intimacy outside of the bedroom as within – albeit a different kind.

So it was with a heavy heart that he hastened to the entrance way with Anne upon his arm to greet their guests. He felt guilty the moment he saw the smiles on both Sophia and Anne's faces at being reunited. Anne must have been desperately in need of some female company by now and he was quite happy to sit and discuss matters of the sea with his old friend and brother the Admiral. Therefore theirs was a happy party that sat down in the Wentworth's parlour. Once all talk of the wedding, honeymoon and house were over, the ladies begun their own conversation partaking to the Musgrove's girls and their upcoming nuptials. The Admiral raised an eyebrow at the newly related sisters who were by now as thick as thieves stopping only intermittently to help themselves to another slice of cake or a sip of tea.

Fredrick realised he could no longer find an excuse to remain in the same room as his wife and with a look of agreement from her, he suggested to the Admiral he come to see the study and library where Frederick had lately installed a billiards table. The Admiral gladly agreed and so the party was divided.

On the way to the Captains study, they passed the housekeeper, Frederick briefly introduced them and she confirmed everything was in order for the guests stay, with a smile and bow of the head she was on her way. The gentleman retired to the study.

The Admiral was taking a look around when a movement caught his eye. Frederick had seen it too. For there on her hands and knees, tending to the hearth of the fire, was a maid, her hands and apron covered in soot. The gentleman ceased their conversation while the girl scrambled to her feet tidying up her things as she went. Frederick felt bad for they had obviously interrupted her cleaning time, she must have planned to have a fire going should the gentleman with to come here after supper. Their unexpected arrival had caused her no end of distress. "I'm so sorry sir please forgive me, I –"

"That's alright Betty. It is us who should be apologising, please do what you need to and be on your way. No sorry necessary. You have done nothing wrong." He smiled at her and the Admiral who had been observing the little scene from his armchair swore he caught a glint of something in the girls' eye, but forgot it almost immediately upon her exit.

He chose instead to tease his brother mercilessly at his hard handed way of dealing with the help. "My boy if you go around apologising for being in your own house, to the maids none the less, you shall have a mutiny on your hands before the month is out. I know you and I are new to all this lord of the manor state but I am of the opinion we should handle it much the same as we would aboard a ship under our command. You would not go around apologising for walking on a freshly mopped deck to a hand would you?" he paused, but Frederick shook his head slowly, "there you go." He threw back his head and gave a hearty chuckle, "now where do you keep that French brandy of yours?"

"Why Admiral I do not to what you are referring." Both gentleman chuckled and their conversation returned to more manly pursuits such as war and hunting. They didn't see Betty leaning against the door as she closed it, in a fit of swooning at the fact the Captain had not only acknowledged her most kindly, but he had known her by name.

Neither the gentleman nor Betty had seen Mrs Forbes witness the whole event. She had been on her way back to tell the maids to vacate the rooms quickly, when she had overheard the conversation in the study, she had crept out of sight on Betty's removal, but not before observing her reaction to the Captain innocent kindness. Her suspicions had been correct. She would be keeping an eye on that one.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

After lunch the Crofts suggested they all take a walk outside and admire the pretty gardens. Seeing as the Wentworth's usual activity at this time was Anne bathing whilst her husband kept her company, they had no choice but to accept. Once outside the Admiral wasted no time in attaching Anne to his side, "now then Mrs Wentworth, how about you let this old sea dog impress you with his new found horticultural knowledge?" Anne smiled and followed willingly, leaving her husband to escort his sister.

Unusually, Frederick was pleased to be parted from his wife -for a short while at least- as coincidentally he wished to discuss something with his sister that he did not want Anne privy to. In preparation he found himself purposely slowing his pace as to allow the other couple time to move ahead. Once they were at a clear distance as to not overhear he turned to his sister, only to find her already still and facing him. "Well spit it out Fredrick, whatever it is you do not with Anne to know about."

He sighed at her uncanny knack of knowing when he had something on his mind he needed to talk about. "You are correct there is something … something of a delicate nature I wish to ask your opinion on. Anne … she … she will not … she does not … she does not think-" He spluttered. By now Mrs Croft was growing quite alarmed, what delicate business was so delicate that neither Anne could bring herself to do, or Frederick to talk about? She looked to her husband and wished in that moment he was still by her side. In the end the dread of what was to come was worse, so she pleaded with her brother to be brave and come out with it. He took a deep breath in and on exhaling blurted out "Anne will not spend any money."

Sophia Croft did not know whether to laugh or slap him about the face. In the end an eye roll seemed the only proper reaction. Her brother sighed frustrated. "Sophie you do not understand, she still sees me as the young man I once was, with nothing but myself to recommend me. She knows of my prize money, but she either does not believe it is as much as I have said, or she is so set from all the days of living with Sir Walter economically, she will not spend anything for fear of it leaving us destitute."

Sophia could only nod or shake her head at this point, she was not ready to offer her advice, and Frederick knowing the signs continued. "The house is splendid enough as it is, but it lacks homely touches. Something any young wife would take pleasure in remedying. She will not even let me buy her new dresses. She has five Lady Russel purchased as part of her wedding gift, and as lovely as she looks in them, she must have more. How can I make her see? I have the means now, I want to provide for her. It is all I ever wanted to do." He added quietly.

Sophia had contemplated long enough and was ready to deliver her wisdom. "You say you have already accounted your remuneration condition to her? That is, she is aware of how much you are worth?"

Frederick coloured. "She knows I am wealthy, the story of my last prize money, twenty five thousand pounds, had already been told to her before we met again at Uppercross, she knows of my wages as a Captain that was all disclosed to her upon our marriage settlement. She knows of the pittance of a dowry I managed to get out of her father."

"But?"

"But." He looked up to ensure Anne was still out of earshot, "I confess that is not the whole of it. I have been in receipt of prize money before in my time at sea and although in the beginning it may have been flitted away, as I matured, I grew more responsible and on the advice of a mutual acquaintance of ours," he paused looking at the Admiral who was now stood with Anne examining the roses, and Sophia understood his meaning. "I made some very shrewd and sound investments. Investments that have only prospered and I profited from."

"I see. And yet Anne has no knowledge of this additional income?"

"No. Alas I ashamed to say I kept it from her, not because I did not want her to know, but rather her relatives."

She shook her head and tutted. "Frederick do you take Anne for a simpleton?"

"What? No!"

"The house as splendid as it is it with its coastal position and estate, that shiny new carriage and the servants and the library, do you think Anne cannot count? She in her own mind -one you have already noted is known for economising and budgeting- had totted up your recent expenditures and pit them against your lot and has come up short! She in truth, is right to be worried. Although you know your _actual_ worth and that it is enough for spends, your wife does not."

"So your advice is-"

"Tell your wife the truth Frederick, it never fails to make things better." She tapped his chest with her gloves, "In fact that is sound advice for the rest of your married life. Remember that." she smiled. "Now let us talk of other things, our spouses are upon us."

He looked up to find Anne almost in front of him. "Frederick the Admiral has kindly offered to send clippings of mother's roses to the gardeners here." Her face was lit up and in that moment Frederick never felt more a fool.

Later that evening, upon the suggestion of Mrs Croft, she and her husband begged off any merriment that was to follow dinner and chose instead to retire early, fatigued from their journey. When Frederick agreed they should do the same, Anne was relieved. Her husband had been out of sorts all afternoon and she was eager to address the situation. Theirs was a relationship built on honesty, trust and openness, and if there was something afoot she need to be made aware.

Preparing herself for what was to come, she was surprised when instead of leading her up the staircase. Frederick turned and headed towards his study. She looked up at him puzzled but he only smiled warmly and gestured for her to enter while he held the door. The fire was still lit and the only source of light in the otherwise darkened room. Its shadows danced upon the wall causing Anne to shiver as visions of ghost's and ghouls entered her head. Frederick misunderstanding, was at once by her side rubbing her arms vigorously to warm her. She didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't the room's temperature, but childish fears that caused her to shake.

He drew her to a chair near to the fireside still not uttering a word or reason for their presence. Anne was tired and becoming quite irked at having to give up her slumber to sit in a dark room that held no appeal to her whatsoever. "Frederick, what is the meaning of this?"

"We need to discuss some matters which are private to us." He stated. With that, he moved towards the door and locked it.

"Frederick what on earth is the matter? Is it bad news?"

"No love, please do not distress yourself. It is only … I need to inform you of something I should have done on the first day we wed. It was not my intention to keep you in the dark for so long and now I realise I may have caused you unnecessary worry."

Anne had not a clue what he was about, but sat silently watching as he removed a key from inside his jacket and opened the top drawer of his desk, he then produced a large leather bound journal, she knew from her experience at Kellynch to be an accounts ledger. Her heart sunk. So it was as she thought. Frederick had wasted his hard earned money on the house and carriage insisting on giving her a life beyond anything she could have wished for them. He placed the offending item on her lap and went to light a candle, holding it aloft allowing her to read. Still unsure it was proper for a wife to be privy to such details, she looked at him wearily. "I want you to know everything Annie. We have no secrets between us."

She smiled at his honesty and gingerly opened the ledger. The lay out was not unfamiliar to her, however the figures could not be correct. She screwed up her eyes and bent over believing she had misread. No matter how many times she checked the expenditure column it was correct, therefore the income must not be, for the remainder was a sum so exorbitant she didn't dare believe it. "I don't understand. Did my father … was there more to my dowry than I was aware?"

He frowned. "No Anne. Unfortunately that remains as it was." he answered tensely.

"Then how? Where did all this money come from?"

"I know we agreed to not dwell on the part of our lives when we were apart, but I feel now I must break that promise." Anne nodded astonished. "During my first few years in the Navy, I wasted my prize money, with no family or even a sweetheart in need of it, I flitted it away on frivolities and ale houses, and all things wasteful. However, _that_ I am pleased to say, was not always the case. With my Captaincy came responsibilities and maturity and when I once again found myself in possession of a large windfall I was not so hasty. Upon the sound advice of our good dear Admiral, I made several investments. When I returned, I was in luck to find they had prospered in my absence and in fact I had made a large profit. Never a greedy man and now in procession of the only thing I ever really wanted – your love-" he kissed her knuckles, "I withdrew the money in the most part and that is the figure you see there." He pointed at a figure at the top of the page. Anne looked again at the figure and swallowed audibly. "The rest is still invested."

"The rest!" she rose to her feet almost knocking him off his crouched position. "There is more!" she covered her mouth in embarrassment at her outburst.

He chuckled and then placing the candle on the table, he took her elbow and gestured for her to sit once again. He knelt in front of her and took her trembling hands in his own. "Annie, you were the one I did all this for. I may have tried to fool myself you were far from my thoughts at the time, but deep down, whenever I planned for a future it was for one with you. I was beyond trying to prove my worth to show those around you. I had accomplished all I said I would. By then I was only concerned with creating a good life for us and our children. The fact I have done it, just goes to show what an influence you held over me, even apart." Anne felt the tears as they cascaded down her cheeks. He softly wiped them away and held her face in his hand. "Anne. Annie please don't. Are you upset with me?" She did not answer. "Are you angry with me for keeping it from you? Please say something even if it is just to scold me?" he begged.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Scold you! Frederick Wentworth do not be so absurd. You have just told me how you have been preparing for our life together, consciously or not, for all that time, and now you have accumulated so much you only wish to spoil me and have me spend it. You have provisions in order for me and our children. Everything you have done, you have done selflessly. Scold you! I should kiss you."

He let out a laugh in relief. "Well now that is a punishment I would take most willingly." He leaned into her and kissed her soundly, when he attempted to draw back Anne re engaged him. They stayed like that for quite a while before Anne took pity on him, realising he was still on his knees on the hard wood floor. Instead of retreating, The Captain got to his feet and scooped his wife into his arms before depositing her on his desk.

She squealed at the contact and then fell into girlish giggles. "Frederick you cannot be serious … surely you are not suggesting-" her words were caught in her throat as at that moment her husband's lips were pressed against her neck.

He rained kisses upon her before whispering seductively into her ear, "The door is locked, our guests are abed. This is our house and my study. We can do whatever we like." His cheeky grin was all the aphrodisiac she needed as she not only allowed him to continue his daring administrations, she thoroughly enjoyed and encouraged them.

So it was an hour later, the door was opened and the newlyweds appeared somewhat dishevelled and both sporting silly grins, making their way to bed more deeply in love than they were before. Frederick had confessed and Anne in return had promised to at least try and spend some of the money he had saved for them. It was with happy hearts and lighter heads they both fell into a deep slumber wrapped in each other's arms.

Over the next few days Sevenoaks was a hive of activity. Tailors, Modiste's and seamstresses were summoned and orders placed. Makers of fine furniture, drapers and even an artist commissioned to capture the image of Captain and Mrs Wentworth so that their portrait could be hung at the top of the staircase with pride. With the help and advice of their brother and sister, the house slowly became their home as comfortable as it was rich. Dressed in their new clothes the Captain and his wife cut quite a striking pose as they gallivanted about the coast enjoying their new found care free life. It was as if they were themselves eight years previous, but with all the wisdom and self-confidence only time can ensure.

The Crofts found it a joy to behold and could not think of a couple more deserving. It was with great sadness that the time came when they should part. The Crofts were to Shropshire to visit Edward, his wife and their new baby. The Wentworth's would join them soon, but first they were to travel to Uppercross and Winthrop for the marriage of Miss Henrietta Musgrove to Mr Charles Hayter. Both were uneasy about being back in the country, but they would not miss the happy event. As it was, they had little to concern themselves with. The Musgrove's as a whole were most pleased to see the happy couple and could not help but comment upon the change in Miss Anne and how being Mrs Wentworth had done wonders for both her complexion and countenance. Anne could only blush while Frederick stood by agreeing proudly.

Mary was the most affected by their arrival. For the past few days, she have been confined to her bed with a troublesome cold she had no doubt caught from her boys. For their father did insist on them being outdoors so often as to warrant the catching of many colds. Upon the sounds of a coach arriving, Mrs Charles had leapt from her bed, dressed in a thrice and had been at the door to greet her sister and new brother before the coach had disembarked.

The sight of that spectacular vehicle had troubled Mary since she first saw it at their wedding. For, though upon his parents death, her dear Charles would inherit the great House and all of its contents including a grand chaise and four, that _unhappy_ event, it seemed was far off and in the meantime they had to make do with borrowing. Mrs Charles was therefore already a little jealous of her sister's good fortune. This was only increased when stepping from the carriage into the waiting hand of her husband, came her elder sister not only looking more refreshed and reinvigorated than Mary ever saw her, but in a dress of the latest fashion to boot. The cornflower blue brightened Anne's eyes and made her appear much younger that her eight and twenty years. She gritted her teeth and greeted them. "I dare say you do look very well Anne."

"Thank you Mary, I am told married life quite suits me." Anne answered Mary honestly, if a little cheekily, while beaming at her husband.

Mary not to be put out by this show of emotion from the once indifferent pair, was ready with her comeback. For she had not had her fair share of the conversation. "Yes I quite agree. With no children to trouble you, I am sure it is quite easy to allow yourself a comely appearance. If you had children as I, you would not appear so fresh of face."

It was a thinly veiled insult. Anne was determined to take no notice of, however Frederick, not used to such blatant disregard between siblings, and none so forwardly directed at his wife, whose sweet nature would never dream of addressing Mary with such malice, was appalled. "If you please Mrs Charles, you are correct, we are yet to be blessed with such happiness as you, but if I may be so bold as to say I doubt motherhood would do anything to Mrs Wentworth's beauty except embellish it."

Mary stood dumbstruck at such open admiration and audacity while Anne only rolled her eyes. She was fast becoming used to her husband's constant flattery and the fact he had used it as ammunition to protect her honour only made her smile. It was in that moment that were all saved by the appearance of Charles and the two boys.

Little Charles and Walter broke free of their fathers hold to rush into the waiting embrace of their dearly beloved aunt Anne. She smothered them in hugs and kisses tearing at Frederick's resolve. He prayed god would bless them with a child, as Anne would make a truly remarkable mother, of that he had no doubt. He averted his eyes to refrain from showing his true emotions. He greeted Charles with a hearty handshake. Their conversation ultimately turned to guns and sport while the ladies accompanied the boys indoors.

The wedding itself went off without a hitch and before long Anne and Frederick were ready to depart once again, this time in the direction of Shropshire. However the plan took an unexpected turn when they day before they were scheduled to leave, Anne found herself struck down with the same cold that had infected Mary, little Charles and Walter. Anne was adamant she was fit to travel but with hindsight even she had to agree, she could not be near a new-born in her state.

Frederick was of course fretful, having never seen Anne anything but fit and robust, seeing her quite ill was most alarming to him. He urged for her to remain at Uppercross but Anne pleaded that she should be allowed to return home. At present she was still well enough to travel, and would rather ride out a fever in her own bed.

Frederick was torn between not wanting to injure her further by taking her home, and the thought of having her at their house with him where he could take care of her needs in whatever way he deemed fit. He knew she would receive no proper care from Mary, who was already complaining she had had the cold longer and therefore was much more affected than Anne. So it was under duress from Anne, he relented and announced they would return home post haste.

The journey home was not arduous and as Anne spent most of it curled up asleep on Frederick's shoulder, neither were complaining. By the time they arrived back at Sevenoaks, Anne was decidedly worse and Frederick was chastising himself for not leaving her at Uppercross. He carried her from the carriage past the concerned faces of the servants come to greet them and up the stairs to their rooms. Mrs Forbes was closely following ready to be on hand if needed. A Doctor was called and Anne placed in bed. Frederick left her side only for as long as it took Daisy to prepare her for bed. All the while he paced the landing outside the door with Mrs Forbes looking on anxiously. It was true she did not know who to be more concerned for, the lady or her husband.

As soon as he was allowed to, Frederick was back at her side, holding her hand and calling for a cold compress to be prepared to cease her burning. The surgeon arrived and began his examination forth with. Captain Wentworth found himself again banished to the other side of the door, to await the verdict of the trial inside. When at last the doctor appeared with the good news that it was only a cold and that it was the over excursion of the journey that had been too much for Mrs Wentworth. With enough rest and recuperation she would make a full recovery. Frederick shook his hand gratefully and fled to be with his wife. "Oh Frederick do not look so troubled. I am quite well I assure you. It is only a cold and once my symptoms have subsided, we shall be on our way to Shropshire." Anne sniffed.

Frederick sighed and laid himself upon the covers beside her "when will you learn to look after yourself Annie? I am not concerned with whether or not we shall visit Shropshire. My only concern is you and your health. You gave me such a fright."

"Oh love, I am sorry for grieving you so. It is not the first time I have picked up a cough or sneeze from my nephews, nor shall it be the last I daresay." Anne chuckled.

"No" he agreed and smiled."I am sure we shall both have to endure our fair share of ailments when we have our own children." His eyes lit up when he said it, and Anne felt an overwhelming amount of guilt.

She knew the chances of her conceiving at eight and twenty were slim, add into that Frederick could be called away at any time and they were reduced to practically nothing. She gave a half-hearted smile. "Frederick-" Anne began, but already seeing her melancholy, Frederick was ready to change the subject.

"Now the surgeon has suggested plenty of sleep, but I suspect you will not agree to be so idle, so I thought I would bring you some of the new books I have acquired for the library – do any in particular warrant your fancy?"

They exchanged a look of understanding, the subject was not to be discussed further and she relented her argument smiling and informing him of her choices of reading material. With a kiss to her forehead and on her knuckles, he begrudgingly left her side. When he returned only a few minutes later, he found her fast asleep. He left the book by her side, ensured she was adequately covered and left her with a sad smile.

He knew her age was against them for starting a family but he strongly believed a higher power had brought them back together because it was meant to be, and if it was meant for them to have a child, that same higher power would see that they did. If the unthinkable should happen, he knew without a second thought he could spend the rest of his life with just Anne. For she was more than simply _just Anne_ to him. She was the very life inside him.

Frederick did not enjoy eating his dinner alone, nor did he relish the thought of not sharing a bed with his wife for the first time since they were married, but he knew it was in Anne's best interest for him to remain well in order for him to nurse her and being in such close proximity with her, he wouldn't be able to resist from holding her through the night, which would do neither of them any good. So for the first time he asked that the fire be lit in the master's chambers and the bed turned down.

Unfortunately the nearest maid at hand was Betty.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The usual chamber maid had had her work increased taking care of Anne and ensuring she was kept comfortable. Therefore the parlour maid had been relocated upstairs. Betty had been more than pleased, not only was the master of the house finally spending a night alone, but she had been asked to attend the room for him. She was blinded to the fact that the man was obviously retched for the health of his wife, she saw only that he was glad to be away from her.

For Frederick's part, the long weary day travelling and caring for Anne were beginning to take their toll and he was becoming increasingly fatigued. So that when he entered his room he didn't think much of only the fire being lit and not the candles, nor the fact the bed had not been turned down as he requested. He had dismissed the staff for the evening, wanting to just be alone and take care of himself without any fuss. He assumed the others must have been too preoccupied with caring for Anne to remember such trivial things and did not think badly of them. He slipped off his jacket and cravat and sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots and stockings.

Once off, he leaned back on his arms breathing deeply. He was exhausted. It was half in slumber when he first felt the arms around him, even in sleep he could distinguish her grip and terrifyingly what was not, and this was one of those occasions. He ceased the hand that was sneaking between the buttons of his shirt and turned to come face to face with a young girl with blonde curls. With her cap removed and in only a shift, he struggled to place her for the split second.

His silence made Betty believe his feelings were that of being pleased at her appearance and she nuzzled his neck. "Shh Captain it is only I." she purred. "Betty sir, at your service." She added cheekily.

"Betty!" Frederick all but shouted. He was struggling to stand, she had wound herself around him so he feared if he should make a move, she would come with him. He still had his hands on her and wanted nothing more than to be parted from her, but he knew the moment he relinquished his grip she would continue in her seduction.

"Now, now, Captain. We'd best keep our voices down should we not want to wake your missus." Betty warned.

"Tis too late for that." Came a snuffle from the shadows.

Betty's shock led her to surrender her hold on Frederick, who immediately rose to his feet. Anne stepped out of the darkness. Her pale face ashen, her eyes wide and sad. She clutched at the shawl around her shoulders and the light from the fire caught her wedding band. Frederick felt shame and guilt at her suffering, when in fact he had been just as much as a victim in this as his wife.

Betty was in no hurry to even dress herself, let alone leave. Frederick ignored her and made his way to the only person that mattered. Anne had not moved but as he came closer she crossed to the corner and rang the bell. Frederick was puzzled. He thought she meant for him to be removed, or worse, _she_ was leaving, and he was already formulating a speech in mind to plead his innocence but every attempt at addressing her, was met with distance. She had no intention of discussing this in front of Betty. So he stood helplessly by, awaiting Anne's instruction.

The knock on the door broke the silence. "Captain?" Mrs Forbes entered the room expecting to find the master struck down with same illness as his good lady, and instead walked in on a scene worthy of the stage. Mrs Wentworth was stood stoic in the corner by the bell, her shawl kept round her tightly in one hand, the other still on the bell cord. In the master's bed, looking like the cat got the cream, was Betty; hair down and undressed. Stood between them was a dishevelled and also in a state of undress Captain Wentworth.

Mrs Forbes was flummoxed. She didn't know what had occurred or what to even think, glaring at Betty, she then turned to Mrs Wentworth who had obviously summoned her. Anne cleared her throat, "Mrs Forbes, would you be so kind as to remove Betty from my husband's bed, and from our rooms? Where she goes to afterwards, I will leave in your capable hands. But she is not to leave this house until I give her leave to. Is that understood?"

Mrs Forbes nodded, unsure why the lady did not request her immediate removal from Sevenoaks and her employment terminated. But she did as the lady had asked. Grabbing Betty by the arm she scooped up her clothes with the other hand and removed her. The hour of the night was on their side and no one but the Captains valet was around to witness her being escorted down the stairs. Mr Skye helped most willingly, unable to believe his master should stoop so low, he was ready to aid in any way he could.

Once they had all left, Anne let out a loud sigh and turned towards her room. Frederick was instantly at her heel and took her hand in both of his and began to plead his case. "Anne, Anne please you have to believe me, I did not invite that girl into my bed, nor did I encourage or initiate any affection. I promise you Anne, I would never." He sunk to his knees and flung his arms around her waist in desperation. Anne gasped at his initial contact but he felt her body relax and her hand softly running through his hair. He expected wrath, he expected tears, what he did not expect, was laughter.

For above him his wife had thrown back her head and guffawed. She continued chuckling while he wearily made his way up to his feet. "Anne? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh Frederick, I am laughing because the situation is nothing but ridiculous. Totally absurd."

"Absurd?"

"Yes."

"So you do not think I would-"

"Oh for heaven's sake. Am I to believe that you remained constant to me for eight years, gave up the chance of marrying Louisa Musgrove, married me and within three months are so bored with me that you take up with a parlour maid, while I am in bed with sickness only one room away?" she laughed again. "Goodness Frederick if that was not so unbelievable, the look on your face upon seeing me would have been enough to set the record straight."

Frederick was still in disbelief at his wife's reaction and wondered silently if it was the state of her health that had caused her to become delirious. "Are you saying I did not appear guilty to you?"

"Guilty? no! At the sight of me you appeared … _relieved_ , more grateful than guilty. Like I had come to rescue you." she snickered again and it brought on a bout of coughing that had her lean against the dresser to steady herself.

Frederick sprang into action, lifting her into his arms and carrying her gently back to her bed. She dropped her head on to his shoulder and he marvelled at the feeling, this is what his Anne's touch felt like, not like the strong unfamiliar feeling Betty's hand had left upon his skin. Once he had seen her to bed, he turned to shred the remainder of his clothes and climbed in beside her. Anne raised an eyebrow at him but he pulled a face, "I do not mind if you are contagious or that this is not proper, nothing about this night is proper, and if I wish to be near my wife, I shall." Anne smiled and cuddled up to him. Her fever had died and she was beginning to feel like herself again. "If you were so sure of my innocence Annie, why did you look so affronted? I admit I felt guilty at the look on your face, and I had done nothing to feel guilty about."

Anne sighed. "I felt sorry for her. Betty I mean. She must be deeply troubled to have fancied herself not only in love with you, but that loved her back to such a degree, she was willing to compromise herself in such a manner. Not to mention her position here. You are already married to me, what could she hope to gain?"

Frederick debated telling her what he believed to be the truth. Now he had had the chance to contemplate on the events, he knew what she was up to. He had seen it happen to the best of men who had claimed honour and loving his wife, only to give in to the charms of a pretty maid in his employment and spent the rest of his life paying for it in more ways than one. More than likely there was a baby and a mistress to support forever. No, not only was he not fool enough to fall for some feminine allurements, Anne meant more to him to risk losing her love. He therefore embraced his wife tightly and kept his mouth shut. She deserved to be shielded from the truth.

Despite Anne not being fully recovered, and under no amount of advice to the contrary, she summoned Betty to her room the following morning so that she may speak to her, and more to the dismay of her husband, she wished to do so alone.

Frederick was as usual overreacting over her suggestions, believing that Betty may try to injure her in some way and insisted on him being there. In compromise Anne had agreed to let Mrs Forbes be present instead. So it was Frederick was banished to his study while he paced about in anger and frustration until he was informed it was safe to come out.

Anne had her own musings to contend with. She wasn't preoccupied with punishing Betty, but with understanding why she had chosen to do what she did. Mrs Forbes had been assured nothing had happened nor would anything have. Captain Wentworth had been as quite as shocked and disturbed to find the maid present in his bed, as much as his wife, and Mrs Forbes was inclined to believe him. She had known the type and he wasn't it. She couldn't understand why Betty hadn't already been let go with a flee in her ear in lieu of a reference, however Mrs Wentworth was adamant she be allowed to talk with the girl before any decision was made as to her outcome.

Betty stood before the bedridden mistress defiantly. She still believed she had not been in the wrong and that the Captain truly harboured feelings of desire for her. Looking down at the sickly wife with her flushed cheeks and sweaty brow, she felt no sorrow for her actions. She understood enough to know she would be let go and without a babe in her belly, she would be leaving uncompensated for her trouble. She had to admit to herself she had failed. That said, she wasn't prepared to lose face in front of the Lady, or that haughty Mrs Forbes. It was with somewhat surprise she had found herself summoned by the wife.

"Now Betty." Anne raised herself up in her sitting position and straightened the bed clothes in front of her. "I am not going to insult your intelligence by informing you of how wrong your actions were last night, or what consequences shall befall you, I am however most interested to understand your motives behind such a scheme?"

"I don't understand… _ma'am_." she added as an afterthought.

"I mean is there something I have done to upset you in some way? Have I mistreated you in such a way as to warrant such abuse?"

Betty looked about her guiltily, it was true that the lady herself had been nothing but kind and fair to all of the staff and put on the spot like this, had made her regret hurting her. "I must confess ma'am I thought little of you or your feelings throughout. I sought only the comfort of one I felt not only matched my own feelings, but welcomed them."

Anne looked away, it pained her to talk of Frederick so disrespectfully when he wasn't even present to defend himself. She knew no matter what the outcome of this meeting Frederick remained faithful as ever. "What reason did my husband give you, for you to draw this conclusion? Did he favour you above the others? Did he seek you out? Did he pay you undue attention?" she took a breath. "Did he instruct you to come to his room after I was asleep?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Now come on, you didn't really think i'd let Frederick do the dirty on Anne did you? ;-) Thanks for the lovely reviews.**

 **Chapter Thirty**

Betty thought long and hard before answering.

If there was some way her job could be salvaged, she knew she had to be honest. She swallowed. "No ma'am. He did not." She looked up at the ceiling and then down at her feet. "He didn't do any of those things, I liked him from the first introduction. If I may be so bold ma'am, I thought him very smart and handsome in his uniform and when he smiled at me, I may have taken it to mean more than it did. I'm sorry. I should have never have imagined he had those kind of feelings for me." Betty had begun to weep, Mrs Forbes rolled her eyes before offering her a scrap of linen to dry her eyes on.

Anne smiled warmly at her. "You are not the first young maiden to have her head turned by a dashing officer in a uniform. Nor am I sure you shall be the last. However, I do think you should refrain from married ones in the future. It will never work out well for you Betty. For although you may have a pitiful share in the fortune, you shall never have his respect or love. Find yourself a nice beau who thinks only of you."

"Miss I've been such a fool. I am so sorry miss. Please don't make me leave. Please I beg your forgiveness." She blubbered.

Mrs Forbes stepped forward. "Betty hush at once and let the mistress speak."

Anne frowned. "Betty you must understand, no matter how very sorry you are, and I believe you are truly sorry, I cannot allow you to remain here. Not only would it be inappropriate, it would be most uncomfortable for the Captain, and I am sure for you as well." Betty nodded sadly and sniffed. Anne continued; "that said, I see no reason not to help you find a place elsewhere. There is no sense in ruining a girls job prospects because she found my husband attractive. I have to admit to having the same opinion." Anne joked.

Mrs Forbes could not believe her ears. She would be sure to inform Betty just how uncannily lucky she was to have such an understanding employer as the lady. As it was, Betty was already aware.

The next few weeks her time was spent below stairs helping in the kitchen until such a time came, a new appointment was made available to her. She applied with her reference from Mrs Wentworth's own hand and was ultimately successful. Therefore no more trouble to Anne or her husband.

Frederick, although outwardly in full support of his wife's handling of the situation and any decision made, inwardly feared she was becoming too kind and friendly. These people, however good in their own rights, were still their employees and he grew worried they would take advantage of Anne's generosity and good nature.

Captain Wentworth first had the idea of taking a house in Plymouth foremost so that if luck should see to it that he should once again be required to fight for king and country, his departure from home –and more so his wife Anne- could be left until the final moment. Upon –God willing- he returned, he would be home again with her just as soon. It was a great shock and mortification to all, that when news of Napoleon's escape and subsequent recalling of all Navy officers to their posts happened upon them, it did so in Shropshire, at the home of Mr Edward Wentworth and his family.

The post had arrived by personal delivery from the Naval Offices at Whitehall demanding the presence of Captain Wentworth at his earliest convenience -but within the se'nnight. Fredericks face at reading the contents of the letter and the presence of the man in the blue uniform who delivered it, were enough to cause Anne to fall back into the chair she had jumped from at its arrival. One look exchanged between the Admiral and her husband was enough to confirm it.

Edward and his wife had left the room to attend the rider and to order some tea to appease their guests. Sophia sat with her head in her hands wishing they had had only more time. How unfair that they should be separated again after such a short reprieve. The Admiral had took it upon himself to re-examine the letter and then talk with the rider to gain any further information he could. Frederick however only had eyes for Anne.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and took her trembling hands in his, attempting to muster a smile. The solitary tear creeping down her cheek, deemed it almost impossible. "Annie." He whispered so only she would hear. "We knew this day would come. Have we not talked about it enough times?" Her silence forced him to try a different course. "It may not be all bad, for we are yet to know the particulars. Perhaps when I go the Naval Office and report, it will be decided I am too old to be thought worthy of commanding another vessel."

At this absurd remark, Anne's mouth twitched at the corners and she rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do dearest, there is no man better to serve his majesty and you shall be recalled to fight again. They will be lucky to have you." She reached for his cheek and caressed it lovingly, "as I have been." Despite the fact they were not alone, neither seemed to notice nor care.

Sophia had taken the time to gather herself and like a true Navy wife, she had rallied and was adamant Anne do the same. "Come Anne we have things to do, to prepare. Purchases to be made for your journey."

Anne and Frederick both looked at her astonished. It was Frederick who recovered first. "Sophia I do not understand. Surely you are not suggesting-"

"What, that your wife accompany you aboard? Surely you cannot be suggesting she does not?" she retorted.

Anne looked straight at Frederick, her eyes filled with hope. He wasn't sure whether to fuel or dash it. "Sophia, you and I both know the chances-"

"Oh tish! You are a decorated Captain Frederick, Anne is your wife. What's more, she's no slip of a silly girl. She will fair just fine under your care and my advice."

He looked once more at Anne. Truly the thought of leaving her after just finding her again filled him with horror. Yet the idea of taking her with him, frightened him just as much. He deliberated for a minute. The two ladies waited patiently for his answer. Anne too petrified to hear his decision to speak. She knew the little of what Sophia had told her did not seem so unbearable, but she was also not so naïve as to think it would be easy. Frederick knew both the advantages and limitations and whatever his decision, she would not fight him on it. She had complete faith in him.

At length he opened his mouth. "We shall both return to Plymouth forthwith. I shall travel to the Naval Office and receive my orders, and on appraisal of which, I shall determine if it deems necessary for me to ask for Anne to join me aboard whatever ship awaits me."

Both ladies seemed satisfied with his answer, however Anne was quieter than he had seen her of late. If anything, it was as if she had reverted back to her sullen state of the past eight years. This troubled Frederick greatly. Perhaps deep down she was afraid to join him and it was selfish of him to assume she would want to be by his side in such circumstances. By the by, it was time for the couple to leave the throng of their family and return to their house.

The first hour of the journey was travelled in silence. Although Anne had rested her head on his shoulder in the carriage, she had shown no other emotion. He was feeling increasingly unsure of his decision. Sophia had seemed pleased with his plan, and had assured him Anne was of the mettle she herself had been on her maiden voyage and worthy of breaking his vow to never have a woman on board his ship.

Frederick had kissed his sister goodbye and whispered to her that the vow was only made for he could never allow any woman _but_ Anne aboard his ship with him. Anne stirred beside him and sat up straight, then to his horror, rose from her seat and crossed over to the one opposite him. "Anne?"

"Frederick we need to discuss some matters which are private to us. I know we agreed to not dwell on the part of our lives when we were apart, but I feel now I must break that promise." He half smiled at her repetition of his own words back to him. "I know we once spoke at length how I would accompany you on all of your adventures all over the world, but we have not discussed it seriously since we have married." She turned to look out of the window. "Something I feel is a severe oversight on both our parts." She mumbled.

"It is not that we over sought it, rather that we both thought this time would never come."

"Well now it has come. I know what you said back at Edwards, but I need to know, now that it is just us, is that how you really feel? What I mean to say is, do you want me to accompany you?" she played with the beading on her reticule. "I know you once stated, quite publically, you do not believe a woman's place is aboard a ship whether or not with her husband. You told the Musgrove girls most ladies could not abide the discomfort."

"You are not most ladies Annie." He smiled. "You are my wife and I would not only be glad and proud to have you by my side, I should be thankful for it. I should not think I would be able to perform even the simplest of tasks without constantly thinking of you at home, let alone command a ship." He breathed a heavy sigh. "What I am most concerned for is, if it is what _you_ truly want. Flattering a young sailor with brave words of wishing to never be parted from him, is all well and good when you're young and naïve, but we are older and wiser now. If you think better of it and wish to remain in our home, then I would think no less of you and I would find a way of battling through our separation." He exhaled loudly. "I confess I find myself at war. Half of me wants you to remain safe at home and oblivious to the throes of battle, and the other is loathed to be parted from you."

Anne stared out of the window once more, at the countryside passing them by, thinking long and hard. "I think …" He leaned forward to hear her opinion. "I think we should stick to your plan. I think we should wait and see just what your commission is before we make any decisions either way."

He attempted a grin, "as usual, you are correct my sweet."

But Anne could see through his disguise, he needed reassurance of her commitment and he was too proud to ask for it. She returned to her vacated seat and nestled against him. She laced her fingers with his and nuzzled his neck. "Frederick you must know, surely you must, that God willing, I would follow you to the ends of the earth. Not even Napoleon himself could tear me from your side."

"He would not even get the chance to look upon your beautiful face my love." He answered without hesitation, "Oh Annie how I love you."

"I love you too. Together we have already weathered many storms, this is just another."

He untied the ribbon from her bonnet allowing it to fall from her head so that he could kiss her without obstruction. As the intensity of their kiss gathered momentum, Frederick gathered her skirts in his hands, dragging her legs across his lap for no other reason than to feel her as close to him as possible. It was in this way they remained for almost the entirety of their journey. Only when he looked upon the familiar edges of their estate, did he relinquish his hold and helped her rearrange her dress ready to greet the formidable Mrs Forbes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Now these next few chapters may seem a little ooc for our level headed Anne, but please try to see it from her point of view and remember Jane herself taught us '** ** _we are all fools in love_** **'**

 **Chapter Thirty One**

Frederick departed the next morning for Whitehall to receive his commission and understand more fully the nature of his orders. If, and only if, he deemed it safe for Anne to accompany him, would he seek permission to have her with him. He was to return to Anne that evening and convey the news. It would then be her who made the final decision.

In his absence Anne grew weary and sick with worry, so much so she was forced to relive herself of her stomach contents into the chamber pot before breakfast. Daisy felt sorry for her mistress and tried her best to keep her occupied with suggestions of activities she could do to distract herself, but it was a long day for all.

The relief when at last Frederick's horse could be heard entering the stable was palpable. Anne herself hurried down the stairs to meet him, rewarding him with a kiss much too intimate for the servants to see, whom turned away discreetly offering them some privacy. "Well now if that is the kind of greeting I can expect on my return, I should be away from home more often." Joked Frederick. Anne looked away embarrassed at her un-lady like conduct and tried to keep to a more appropriate distance. However the Captain was in no mood to act civil, and pulled her back to him. "Come Mrs Wentworth we have much to discuss."

He led them both to his study and shut the door. She noticed with an air of disappointment he did not lock it. Once they were alone, Anne refrained from formality. "Frederick please keep me in suspense no longer. I must know what is to become of us." She pleaded.

He had meant to draw out the uncertainty and prolong her torment at being unknowledgeable, however he could never deny his wife anything. "It is good news my dear. For although my services as Captain are once more requested, it is merely for a recognisance mission." Anne looked bewildered for a moment so he elaborated, "I am to gather information on the enemy's positions and anything I deem useful, and report back. Not to engage."

"I know the meaning of the word Frederick." Anne informed him quite haughtily, leaving him to bite back a smile. "I am perplexed that that is _all_ they require from you. Surely a man of your experience and reputation would be best served in the throes of the action, not on the outskirts."

Frederick was confused at her reaction. In all honesty that was exactly what they had asked of him, he had been the one to request such a mission instead. It was as he had expected; his superiors were shocked and dismayed at his request. One had even gone as far as to suggest Frederick had lost his nerve. It had been Admiral Jarvis who had corrected the man and replied, "Nay man Wentworth has lost nothing. He has simply gained a wife and loathes to be parted from her. Am I not correct?"

"You are sir." Frederick had replied and after a tense few moments his wish had been granted, for the time being at least, he could be spared and used elsewhere. With the agreement he took on a few new sailors who were yet to serve and in dire need of experience, Frederick was assigned a quiet mission on which he was welcome to bring Mrs Wentworth aboard. If she so desired it. Frederick had been beyond pleased with the outcome. Now seeing Anne's reaction, he was grieved he had done wrong. Would she be ashamed he had chosen to remain away from danger for as long as possible?

His face must have displayed his regret for she came towards him. "Oh Frederick I am sorry. How harsh and unfeeling my words must have sounded to you. Forgive me. I am overwhelmed at the prospect of being able to join you. I could not have hoped for a better result. I am just proud of my husband and cannot agree with those who have deemed you unworthy of leading against the enemy again. I for one, am heartily pleased they have not, but I feel for those sailors who will never get the chance to serve under such a brave Captain as the great Captain Wentworth." She ran a hand over his cheek and down to his chest, laying her palms flat against the muscles she found there, feeling the quickening beat of his heart beneath.

His hands found her small waist and held her in place while he kissed her. "Thank you Annie. You have always been my biggest supporter."

"So," said Anne drawing them back to matter ahead. "What next my love? When shall we leave?" she asked excitedly.

Frederick grinned at her enthusiasm. "We sail a week today. However my presence shall be warranted before then to assess the crew, inspect the vessel and oversee the delivery of supplies and so forth. You may have to put up with my absence over the next few days while I prepare."

"That is a feat I must bear, for I shall be busy preparing; the house will need to be up kept in our absence and I myself have needs to be taken care of, packing to be done. Sophia has given me a general idea of what will be needed and what can be left behind."

She turned to leave to begin her chores when he called her back, "Annie." She turned. "I am glad we shall be together."

She smiled. "Me too my love. Just as we always hoped and planned."

When Anne awoke the next day she was not surprised yet disappointed to find herself alone. Her husband had already vacated his place. She rolled over languidly on to his side enjoying his warmth that still lingered and breathing in his scent. She wondered idly what the sleeping arrangements would be aboard the ship. Would they be expected to sleep separately? She hoped not. She had become quite used to the feeling of her husband's presence beside her and was pleased they were of the same mind when it had come to deciding the sleeping arrangements. Her musings were cut short with her apparent need to once again rid herself of her stomach contents most rapidly. A thought niggled her at the back of her mind, but she dismissed it. It could not be true. It was just nerves for what was about to come.

Later Anne busiest herself with preparations surrounding the estate and their tenants. Although they were few in number, each and every one were important to Anne. She had called a meeting with the house keeper. "Now Mrs Forbes, Captain Wentworth shall instruct his steward to oversee things on the estate in his absence, however as I am sure you are aware, there are some tasks – deemed unimportant by the men- that still need to be completed in _my_ absence. I appeal to you that you should be my eyes and ears while I am away. Keep yourself informed on not just the on goings within these walls, but the grounds as well. I mean not to impede on your already heavy workload, but I need someone I can rely on."

Mrs Forbes smiled proudly. "Do not worry madam, I shall ensure things carry on as they would should you be here."

Anne thanked her and produced a small list of events, upcoming births and nuptials she had planned to either attend or at the least send a basket.

That sorted, Anne went to find Daisy to ask her to accompany her on a special shopping trip. Once up the stairs Anne was overcome with a bout of dizziness and forced to take refuge on a nearby chair. It was here that Daisy found her. "Madam? Oh my, Mrs Wentworth are you quite well? You look undone miss? Pray let me find Mrs Forbes or the master." The maid looked around her wildly.

Anne grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving. "There is no need Daisy, I am quite well now. It was just a rush of the stairs that thwarted me, I was silly and now I am quite recovered."

Daisy eyed her sceptically and stood for a moment staring into space looking as if she was putting together the pieces of a puzzle. Then her eyes went wide with recognition. "Upon my word Madam is it true?" she gushed.

"What are you referring to Daisy?" but even as she spoke, Anne's cheek reddened and she pulled Daisy into her room, shutting the door behind them. Daisy's eyes flitted from Anne's face to her belly and back to her face. Her action forced Anne to perform one of her own most unintentionally; her hand cupped her stomach through her dress.

This was the only confirmation Daisy needed and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh lordy! But this is wonderful news ma'am! A babe, a baby in the house. Pardon me miss, but I am so happy for you. You and the master shall be such a good ma and pa, and we should all love it like we does you."

As Daisy continued to ramble, Anne was forced to rest up on the edge of the bed. The enormity of the realisation sinking in. She had tried to deny it, but she could no longer. The sickness in the morning, the abnormal fatigue, dizziness and the fact her courses had been absent for the past two times only proved her suspicions.

Although unmarried maidens were not usually informed on the woes of women with child, she had been the role of chief supporter for Mary on both occasions of her confinements and although not being allowed to be present for her nephews births, she knew enough of the complaints to fill in the holes in her knowledge on the subject. The idea of herself carrying Frederick's child was both a comfort and a concern. She was filled with enormous happiness at being able to provide an heir for Frederick, or a little girl on which for him to dote. However in the present circumstances the timing could not have been more unfortunate.

Daisy had ceased rattling and looked at her mistress expectedly. "I said Miss, does the good Captain know?"

"No." Anne croaked and upon clearing her throat said more awkwardly, "no he does not. Furthermore, he is not going to know. Not for the foreseeable future at least." Daisy stood puzzled. It was known through the household how open the Wentworth's were with each other, and news of this magnitude, the lady's maid was sure would only bring the Captain joy. However Daisy knew her place and nodded her submission. Anne stood and straightened her dress. "Now we must be on our way. There any many things I need to purchase before we depart."

Daisy's silence ceased almost as quickly as it had begun, "Surely madam cannot be thinking of sailing now, not in your condition." she gasped, horrified.

Anne's glare quietened the girl once more. "Daisy you should remember your place!" she snapped, the girl coloured and Anne felt shame at her scolding words. They had been more than simply maid and mistress. Anne tried to calm herself offering Daisy a weak smile. "I have done the sums Daisy. We are to be away for three months, that is well before my laying in and even before most ladies choose to acknowledge their condition."

"But surely ma'am would be better off here at home with us to take care of you."

"I thank you Daisy for your kindness, but I am sure I should not be the first to become sick on a ship. The Captain has told me on more than one occasion the ships' surgeons in some cases, are better qualified than any doctor on land. And if anything should happen I would rather be with my husband than at home without him."

"But why not tell him. Then he can at least make provisions?"

"Daisy, you and I both know there are no circumstances under which my husband would allow me to accompany him while he knows I am carrying his child." Anne shook her head, her mind made up. "No, it is best this way. All I ask of you is your confidence. Promise me no one shall know."

"I promise miss."

"Good, now let us make haste."


	32. Chapter 32

**Apologies, apologies, I know I said i would be updating frequently, and that since I said that I have been doing anything but, however now it looks like I have put the drama of my eldest starting secondary school behind me, I am able to devote more of my time to finishing the story. Read, review and maybe enjoy ;-)**

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

Although keeping a secret from her husband was abhorrent to her, Anne had to pride herself in keeping him ignorant of her condition. In the days that followed, Frederick had his own business to conduct and thoughts to occupy him, so he thought nothing of the lateness of the hour from which Anne now arose. Although normally an early riser, he naturally assumed she was making the most of her bed while she had it. Although conditions on board in a Captain quarters were more than adequate, there was nothing like the feeling of one's own mattress.

On the day before their departure, Frederick suggested Anne accompany him down on the docks to see their home for the next three months and to meet the crew they would be sharing it with. They had already begun to inhabit the vessel. Anne was most pleased at his idea. The carriage was loaded with the trunks already packed, a small one would be brought with them tomorrow containing the final items they required. Anne had been meticulous in only packing the essentials. She didn't want to appear ignorant of the conditions in which she would have to come accustomed to, or for the crew to assume she was a fine lady full of nothing but airs and graces. Sophia had assured her she could manage, and so had Frederick.

The crew, she found, consisted of a few young seamen, but mostly of men Frederick had worked with before, including to Anne's delight, Captain Harville. He had been tempted out of retirement by an uncomplicated mission and as a personal favour to her husband. Frederick had in return promised Mrs Harville, he would be returned to her along with a substantial financial compensation for his trouble. Captain Wentworth was sure the money would be of a help to his friend, and as there would be no engagement on this mission, he could assure Mrs Harville no harm would come to her husband. Captain Harville stepped out of rank and took Anne's hand. "Please to see you again Mrs Wentworth."

"Oh come now Captain, we are old friends are we not? You must call me Anne."

Harville displayed a mixed look of pride and concern. His eyes flicked to Frederick's for confirmation that he could take such liberties. Anne noticed the exchange and giggled quietly. "My apologies Captain Harville. We are aboard a ship, are we not? Convention and decorum must be upheld." Quietly she added, "I should hate for our brute of a Captain to force me to walk the plank for insubordination."

Harville held his smile back but a couple of young shipmen stood near to them, had overheard her remark and openly laughed. A glare from the _brute of a_ _Captain_ silenced them and Anne smiled apologetically. Frederick straightened his back and said gruffly, "Yes well, if we're all done fawning over Mrs Wentworth, perhaps you should be dismissed to go about your duties."

Once the others had departed, more than one with a spring in his step at the honour of having the wife of their Captain aboard and under their protection, Harville re-joined the couple. "I am sorry if I caused you embarrassment Captain Harville. It was not my intent." said Anne solemnly.

Harville smiled. "No apologies necessary _Anne."_ He smirked at her.

Wentworth caught the exchange and rolled his eyes. "Do you not have duties to perform also Captain?" Frederick asked him.

"Alas you are correct friend. I shall leave your wife in your capable hands. By the by, Mrs Wentworth, should he insist you walk the plank, just shout, I'm sure they're would be ten men at least wanting to volunteer to take the place of such a lady."

Anne coloured. She knew the purpose of his compliments was to ensnare Frederick, rather than to flatter her, but flattered she was. When they were finally alone, Frederick offered her his arm and led them for a turn around the deck. Explaining to her the many duties the men were now completing in order for them to depart on the morrow. Once she was appraised, he led her below deck to see their quarters.

Despite the assurances from Sophia that she should not be disappointed, Anne stole herself the resolve to appear more enthusiastic than she actually was. She couldn't believe it could be as comfortable as she had been led to believe. However on reflection she could not have been more wrong.

Their living quarters were not only adequate, but surprisingly homely. She smiled, genuinely impressed that such lavish rooms could be found aboard a ship. Frederick read her face and knew instantly she would get along well with life aboard. The crew were already charmed by her, Harville was her chief protector and now she was not at all troubled by their living arrangements, Frederick was happy and content.

Their actual departure the day that followed, went without event, other than Anne feeling a bout of morning sickness easily disguised as seasickness. She retired to their rooms, leaving Frederick to his work, she spent the day unpacking and trying to keep her food inside her stomach.

Within a few days Anne was as used to her new lifestyle as any on board. She was a constant presence on deck but knew when to make herself scarce, she was a motherly ear to the younger boys away from home for the first time, but knew when to rein it in and to remind them they were sailors now. The men respected their Captain and were beguiled by his wife.

Captain Wentworth himself had never been prouder nor pleased in his decision to bring his wife with him. The idea of being here while she remained at home had been unthinkable. Despite surviving eight years without her, that is all it had been – a survival. For neither had really lived. He would not put either through that again. Needing the comfort of his wife in that moment, he left his station in the capable hands of his lieutenant, and went in search of Mrs Wentworth.

Regrettably he found her in their cabin, her head in the chamber pot retching. He was at her side in an instant, wiping her brow and asking how she was. Anne tried to bat him away assuring him she would be fine and pleading with him to leave so that he would not see her in such a mess. He was adamant he would not leave and so they sat together until such a time Anne's stomach was empty and she was able to lie down.

No sooner did her head hit the pillow, then did she fall asleep. He stayed with her long enough to content himself with the fact she was sleeping soundly before he snuck from the room, silently carrying the chamber pot, not wishing anyone to know how affected she was by the sea. She would be so humiliated he was sure. However, as he stepped outside of the room into the make shift parlour, he found at least three men anxiously waiting. All wanting news of Mrs Wentworth. Was she well, could they do anything to ease her suffering, was she in need of any refreshment? He smiled proudly, then ushered them on their way, even refusing their assistance to empty the chamber pot, she was _his_ wife, _his_ responsibility, and _he_ would take care of her needs.

When he returned he found Harville waiting for him. "You too have come to ascertain whether or not I am fit to nurse Mrs Wentworth, I see my friend."

Harville shook his head pulling a face, "we both know there is no man more qualified. No, I am here for a different reason." He paused seemingly searching for the words. "Has it crossed your mind to wonder why it is she is so sickly? She has been aboard and at sea for almost ten days, should it not have settled by now?"

Frederick stood for a moment thinking, Harville was correct. And to the extent that she was. Some days she would spend all her time with him on deck and not be affected in any way. "What then can be making her sick?" he spoke his question aloud, but Harville paid no notice, he was staring out of the porthole doing his own thinking.

He knew what he suspected, he hadn't fathered five children without occasionally being at home to witness his wife as she grew heavy with child. The problem was, if he was proved to be correct, what must be done? They were days from land, in the middle of the ocean, with no other woman in sight. Frederick was always the one who pulled them out of a complex situation. He was the thinker, the problem solver. That was what made him so good at his profession. However Harville was adamant, should Fredrick know the truth he would surely fall to pieces and it wasn't going to do anyone any good if that should happen. He himself would have to talk to Anne.

Frederick however was drawing his own different conclusion. "I shall ask Dr Naylor to come. Do you agree Harville?" When no answer came, he turned to find his friend quite distracted. "Harville" he repeated.

"What?" Harville turned back to find Frederick staring at him. "Yes, yes, go and see Naylor, I will stay and guard Anne." Once Wentworth was safely away, Harville wasted no time in sheepishly entering the bedroom. He cautiously peered his head around the door wondering how he should go about waking her, it was after all most improper for him to be there at all. But as it was, he needn't have worried. Anne was propped up in bed looking out at the ocean. Harville knocked on the already open door, more to draw attention to his presence then to request permission to enter. She turned to see him and smiled warmly but didn't speak. Harville emboldened by her smile, stepped forward and shut the door behind him.

Anne sighed. "Does he suspect?" Harville looked confused, "Does the Captain suspect what is the real reason for my indisposition?" she elaborated and coloured.

So she knew. This would make things easier. "No" he answered honestly. "Although he knows it cannot be the sea. He is now with the ships surgeon, requesting he pay you a visit." Anne sighed again and began wringing her hands. Harville hesitated before finally asking, "I take it, you are-"

"With child yes." She looked away again with a half-smile. "Yes I assume that to be the case. I haven't had it confirmed, but it was what Daisy and I concluded."

"Daisy?"

"My Maid."

"Do you mean you have been aware … of your condition since _before_ we sailed?" Harville asked exasperated. Anne coloured deeply and avoided his eyes. It was all the confirmation he needed. "Why Anne? You are not unintelligent, surely you must know this is no place for you to be in your condition. If anything should happen to you or the child, none of us would ever forgive ourselves, Frederick-" he failed to finish the sentence knowing it was grieving her hearing his words. She already had tears in her eyes. "I am sorry for distressing you Anne, truly I am, but can you not see the danger for everyone?"

At these words Anne's gazed returned to him full force. "Yes! No ... that is, no one was to know. I thought … I _planned_ to keep it hidden. There was really no need for anyone to worry, if they did not know, it wouldn't cause anyone concern."

"And what about Frederick?"

Anne's eyes once again filled with tears and she swallowed hard before answering. "Frederick-"

"Anne? Harville? Is everything alright?


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Frederick crossed the room at speed and held her hand in his, looking to his friend for answers. Harville hung his head unable to meet the eyes of his friend and commander. Anne cleared her throat, keeping the tears at bay. "I felt ill again my dear and called out. Captain Harville had come to my assistance." she muttered, keeping her eyes fixed on their hands, unable to lie to his face.

Harville could not open his mouth for fear of blurting out the truth. He had unconsciously become entangled in the web of lies Anne was now weaving around herself and her husband and he did not like it one bit, but being a gentleman he would not come between her and her husband now.

Doctor Naylor was stood in the doorway observing the scene and making his own conclusions. The atmosphere in the room however told all. The air sizzled with unspoken truths and secrets. The silence deafening. Frederick eyed her suspiciously and in turn Harville, before telling him thank you.

Feeling the growing animosity, Dr Naylor, who had up to now stood by silently, made his introduction, "Mrs Wentworth, Doctor Naylor at your service." He crossed the small room and placed his bag on the table beside her bed. Harville retreated to a safer distance by the window. "I believe we met briefly when you first came aboard and fortunately our paths have yet had to cross. I trust you are settled in with life aboard one of the Kings Naval Vessels?"

Anne did not get the chance to answer as her husband interrupted most abruptly, "Enough of the pleasantries."

"Frederick!" Anne hissed.

The Doctor only smiled, "It is quite alright Mrs Wentworth. I have not known your husband these past few years without also knowing his temper and impatience, particularly when someone he cares about is in distress."

Frederick, sighed and shook his head, "I apologise Naylor, please could you see to Mrs Wentworth?"

Naylor nodded once. "What are your symptoms Mrs Wentworth?"

Anne opened her mouth to speak, but instead her eyes flitted to Frederick. Doctor Naylor understood her reluctance to speak while the room was filled with men. "Perhaps there is somewhere else you need to be Captains?"

Harville immediately bowed to the others and left without a word, eager to be away from the stifling discomfort the room now held for him. Frederick however did not take the hint, "No I should prefer to remain here, with my wife." He replied adamantly. Naylor nodded and smiled sympathetically at Anne.

Anne reached for her husband's hand with her free one drawing his attention, "Frederick, I shall be fine, please do not worry yourself, go see to your ship and your crew. I have Doctor Naylor to see to my needs."

"But Anne-" he began to argue but found her eyes pleading with him to leave, and that look and her wishes unsettled him grievously. Why did she long for him to be away from her? She had never expressed it so before. He leaned closer to her. " _Annie."_ In that one word he placed all of his feelings pleading with her not to dismiss him and at the same time to assure him all was well. He hadn't used his name for her in company before, it was a sign to her how worried he was for him to have slipped up and used it now in front of the Doctor. She felt awful keeping the truth from him, but she was unwavering in her opinion; it was not only for his own good, but for that of the entire crew. A distracted Captain at the helm would not be a good thing.

Knowing when to face defeat and withdraw, Frederick did so without question. Feeling his pain, Doctor Naylor squeezed his shoulder on the way past, "Do not worry yourself Captain, your wife will still be here upon your return, hopefully better than she is at present." His words were light but the motive behind them sincere. Frederick left knowing she was in good hands. Once the door was closed, the Doctor removed a few items from his bag but then sat in the recently vacated chair beside her. "So Mrs Wentworth, where were we? Ah yes, your symptoms."

Anne listed them methodically and awaited the diagnosis, any good doctor would know. He smiled knowingly. "I see and when were your last courses?"

Anne blushed, more so at him coming to the correct conclusion rather than at the intimacy of the question. "Three months ago."

He felt at her abdomen and nodded. "Well Mrs Wentworth there only appears to be one more question I have to ask. Why haven't you told your husband the happy news? I trust it is happy for you? I have heard you husband talk often of his wish for a family, and pardon my boldness, but at your age, the fates were against you. You have been blessed."

"Surely you must know why? Fredrick will be outraged that I have deceived him. That I should keep him ignorant of my condition so that I should be allowed to accompany him on this trip. He would have insisted I stayed at home. Should he discover it now, he will want for me to be returned to safety, it would cause such an inconvenience for everyone. It is not fair for him that his wife be the cause of such disruption on board."

"Is that the only reason you refrain from telling him? You believe he will demand you be deposited on shore at the earliest opportunity?

"No! I am not as selfish as that." Anne declared, causing the doctor to regret his assumptions. "I fear that he will become overly distracted. He will not be able to complete this mission to the best of his ability. If his mind is elsewhere, it could be a detriment to everyone on board."

"I apologise for my earlier remark madam, but I see you do not give the Captain, or indeed our sex in general, as much credit as we deserve. Your husband is very singular, in the fact he is known for his calm in the face of chaos. He could handle it."

Anne recollected a time not so long ago when calmness and rationality had all but deserted him. It had been left to her to be the one who commanded him amidst the chaos. "What do you suggest I do Doctor?"

"My advice is to tell you husband Mrs Wentworth. Trust in his judgement and should he think the best cause of action is for you to be returned to shore, than you should go willingly. Although it is my opinion, you needn't be concerned with such an outcome. I believe from my experience of your husband, he will want you by his side, not miles away leaving him to worry about your health and safety of his child for the next three months – _that_ would be distracting." He winked and gave her a cheeky smile. He re packed his bag and left Anne with nothing but her musings for company.

While Anne lay undecided on her next move, Frederick was already implementing his. He had found Harville and was demanding answers. He knew something was afoot, something Harville knew some- if not all- of the particulars of, he also knew his wife was ill and that her own dear mother had died young. All of these frightening facts were adding up to a conclusion of a terrible sort.

"You shouldn't concern yourself friend, Anne is quite well." Harville tried to put his mind at ease. "Other than the sickness, she is in fine health. She is robust and able to weather this. You have seen and heard for yourself how she did not require the surgeon."

"Harville, I know you and I know her and you are both keeping something from me. Now please-" he sighed, "please. I am a grown man, whatever it is I can take it and I shall be here for her."

"I know Frederick…" Harville sighed. "You should talk to your wife. It is not my place to come between a husband and wife and no matter what you threaten me with, I never shall." He anticipated Frederick's next move correctly, as the Captain was intending to order his friend to tell him the truth next. Instead Wentworth smiled at his friend for having his wife's best interests at heart.

He left Harville and made his way back to her. Never had he walked so slowly, never had he been so reluctant to see his wife. He reached for the door handle and realised his hand was shaking. He took a deep breath in, rallying his nerves, exhaling slowly he opened the door.

He looked at the bed but found it empty, a sweep of the room found Anne not only out of bed but dressed and sitting in a chair facing the window. She neither turned nor acknowledged his presence. Anxiously he crossed the small space and took a seat on the edge of the bed opposite her. Silence ensued for several minutes before the Captain could stand it no longer. "Anne, please tell me. Whatever it is we can face it together. Only, do give me my share of the burden. I cannot stand not knowing what it is that that is concerning you so. I have been aware of it for longer that you can imagine. I have tried to blind myself to it. You toss and turn in bed, your tiredness. The possibility of something that I cannot control. That I could not take from you. I pray to god that whatever it is, he should let me take it from you. I would do anything for you my love, but I cannot stand by while you keep this secret. Annie I'm begging you, put me out of my ignorance. What is happening to you?"

Anne's eyes once brimming with emotion, were now cloudy from the waterfall of tears cascading down her cheeks. He loved her so much and she had done the unthinkable. Keeping him in the dark had led him to imagine the worst and now he was beside himself with pain. It was all her fault. Jerkily she rose from her chair and went to him, falling to her knees and laying her head in his lap. "Oh Frederick how can you ever forgive me? I should have been honest with you from the start. I can see now that I was stupid, thinking this was the best way when all I have done is fill you with hurt and worry. When it is all for nothing. I am well my darling. I am more than well." She lifted her head at last and found him looking at her puzzled. "I am with child." She spluttered out, struggling to control her smile, knowing how thrilled he would be. For she knew how much he longed to be a father.

"You … You are not … you are … we are-"

"We are going to have a baby Frederick. You will be a father." she said, softly reaching for his face trying to read it and failing. His eyes flitted around wildly and he got to his feet forcing her to sit back on her heels, abandoned. He began to pace about the room. Anne felt he had forgotten she was even in the room with him, on his fifth time past her, she reached out and took his hand.

He stopped immediately and looked down at her as if he had only just remembered she was there. "God what am I to do?" he groaned and looked up to the ceiling. The desperation in his voice in lieu of the joy she believed she would hear, forced Anne to relinquish her hold on him like it was hot coal. The absence of her hand only affected him in that he was able to begin pacing again. "How could you put me in such a position? How could you do this to me? Have you any idea of the seriousness of this, the dangers you have placed on all aboard under my care? Everyone on this ship is my responsibility!" he bellowed. "How could you have been so foolish?" he shouted at her.

In that moment he was no longer her loving husband, but that same unfeeling cold Captain who had arrived at Uppercross and treated her with such incivility and indifference. Unable to bare him look at her a minute longer, she fled from the room, the tears falling openly. Past the concerned men who ceased their work to watch the lady they revered so, running away in such distress. Each drawing their own conclusions, each saddened by that conclusion and the fact she had not only quit her room in such a hurry and fear, but also that her husband -who was known to have been with her- had not ran after her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Anne eventually met with the welcoming arms of Captain Harville, who upon hearing the whispers of the crew, had come to find out the truth for himself. Anne sobbed on his shoulder while he patted her back, awkwardly comforting her while looking around for her absent husband. "Now, now, Miss Anne, there is no reason to distress yourself so. Come now, you'll be starting a mutiny should the crew ever think our friend Wentworth is behind this."

The mere mention of his name had her crying more. At length she was able to recover well enough to explain, "I did as you and the Doctor suggested, I told him." She sobbed.

"And?" Harville pushed, already not liking where this was headed, but unable to believe it was what he feared.

"And it was how I predicted. He is angry with me and he blames me. He sees our baby as nothing but a hindrance. I am nothing but a hindrance to him. And he is right, how could I have been so stupid? I was so selfish, thinking only of myself and how I wanted to be with him. The thought of him leaving was so terrible to me I have put us all through this and it will only get worse."

Harville shook his head in sad disbelief. "But when you told him, I mean at first, was he not pleased with the prospect?"

Anne shook her head violently and collapsed in to tears again. Harville turned away and muttered a profanity under his breath. Once seeing Anne safely to the surgeon, he set off in search of his friend. Captain or not, he needed a good talking to and he was the only one on board who was brave enough to do it. He had known Frederick the longest, he had once heard Wentworth plead for a life he should have had, cried over a love once lost and now returned to him. How dare he confess to him his sorrow at the way he had treated her in the past, only to do so again – now she was his wife and carrying his child? It was with gusto he burst into the Captains quarters without permission or warning.

Frederick was sat at his desk peering over maps. He raised his head only to sneer and drop it again at the sight of who it was. "You have some nerve" he said fiercely.

Harville squared his shoulders, "I might say the same about you."

"It was not _I_ masquerading as a friend all the while aiding and abetting that friend's wife in deceiving him and keeping him ignorant of such a truth." While Frederick paused seemingly to gather a breath, Harville opened his mouth to inform him he had only found out for sure himself the same day, but Wentworth was already continuing. "I should have you in irons, as it is, I shall have to make do with seeing you dismissed from this ship _with_ said wife, at the first opportunity."

Harville was outraged at his friend's behaviour. It was so out of character he could only put it down to shock, if it was anything else, he would have called him out. "I apologise _Sir_ , if you see my actions as anything other what they were intended, that is to be of assistance to Mrs Wentworth. She sought counsel, and I, her ever willing servant and friend, was glad to offer it. Should you decide to take offense at this, I apologise - _again_. But I shall not regret it, nor should I refrain from doing so again. Mrs Wentworth feared telling you the truth; for good reason it seems. I convinced her she should tell you. It appears in that instance alone, I was incorrect. She does know you best after all. She predicted your anger, your coldness, maybe you should be spending your time concerning yourself with the reason behind _that_ and not how soon you can be rid of them."

Harville had purposely used the word them to draw a reaction from Frederick and it worked. Wentworth cleared the desk of its contents in one violent sweep of his arms. Rolls of parchments, maps and other equipment tumbled to the floor. He then came at Harville red in the face and eyes wide. Harville stood his ground leaning on his stick for balance alone, he was not afraid of his friend nor did he think he was wrong to say what he did.

"Do not _ever_ presume you care for my wife more than I" he growled.

"Really. And where is your wife now Captain? Do you even have the faintest idea? Have you bothered to enquire about her whereabouts or her health since she fled from you in the state she did, aboard a ship where she had no friends nor family, no one to turn to, only a group of men who live to serve you?"

"I presume you do know where she is, or you wouldn't be slating me." Frederick spat.

" _She_?" Harville banged his fist on the desk startling Frederick. "Damn it man! Say her name! You can't even bring yourself to speak it, can you? _She_ ; the love of your life, the one you pined for night after lonely night for years. _She_ , who you moaned to me about on one more than one occasion, begging her to forgive you for all the times you showed nothing but discourtesy to since you were reintroduced, _she_ whom you treated with such indifference, it was worse than a stranger." Harville glared at his friend daring him to contradict him. Frederick was edging away from the other man like a wild animal finally caught. "The same _she_ who you were lucky enough to make your wife and now blesses you with a child. _She_? Anne!" he yelled. "Anne! _Your Annie_. At least have courage enough to say her name Captain!"

Frederick collapsed into a heap on the same spot Anne had occupied earlier. "Oh Harville what have I done?" He looked up to the ceiling and back to the floor. "What have I done to her? To us? I am more than a fool. I am everything you are thinking. I behaved like some unfeeling tyrant instead of the loving husband she deserves. I was just so … so shocked. I couldn't believe I could be so fortunate and unfortunate simultaneously. To have that which I had always dreamed of. Anne sat there telling me she is carrying my child was like a dream come to life. And then to have the reality of the situation we were in come crashing down around me. She shouldn't be here, she should be at home, in our home, safe, with me by her side. Why did this have to happen now? Its like some sort of cruel trick. I was beside myself, I still am. I wanted someone to blame. And then the confession, her telling me she had known all along. She had the chance to stay behind and she had placed herself and our child in such danger, purposely, I… I couldn't believe it of her. I still do not understand it."

"So you blamed her." Harville pulled up a chair and sat beside him, leaning on his stick. "I admit that part eludes me also. I have spoken to Anne, albeit not as demanding as you would have been, I coaxed a few answers from her. She was hoping to keep the secret of her condition a secret only to her, until we arrived back. In her defence, she is only in the first few weeks, most ladies would not even acknowledge it at this time."

"Most ladies were not about to embark on a three month journey aboard a Navy ship."

"Granted. Also, despite the onslaught of morning sickness, she assures me she is in good health and recognises the fresh sea air as only improving on this, even the good doctor agreed." Harville commented.

"The Doctor!" Frederick's head snapped round to meet his friend's kind eyes. "So he too has chosen to betray my confidence."

"No, he chose to uphold his vow of patient confidentiality. I am sure."

"But I am her husband. I had a right to know. He should have told me. You should have told me!" He began to shout and become angry again when he caught sight of Harville's frown, he calmed himself down and muttered finally: "Anne should have-"

"I should have told you." A small voice called out from behind them.

Both men turned in surprise to find Anne watching them from the door.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Her shawl was wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes were swollen and red. Frederick recollected with some significance it was the same shawl she had given him to ensure he did not get cold upon his journey back to Lyme the night following Louisa's accident. More recently, the same one she had been wearing upon discovering Betty in his bed. He realised then he had not given her the grace she had allowed him to explain his actions, or the trust in her she had so willingly and without question bestowed on him. He frowned but said nothing.

Harville used his stick to rise to his feet. "I shall take my leave and allow you some privacy to both decide on your best plan. Please do yourselves -and us- the privilege of discussing this at length, no hasty decisions. It affects us as much as it does you, for the present at least. But do not forget, mission or not, this is your life. Speaking on behalf of all married people, listen to each other and respect any decision you come to, either apart or together. I shall keep the men busy in your absence Captain."

Frederick smiled after his friend, watching the space he disappeared through even after the door had closed behind him. Anne, still conscious of her husband's temperament, did not do what her body naturally longed to do; to rush into his arms. She stood steady in the same place he had become aware of her appearance.

Fredrick did nothing other than slowly rise from his now uncomfortable place on the floor and seat himself back behind his desk. He still couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye, not because of what she had done, but the shame he felt inside. Outwardly he appeared he was much in the same state of mind he had been earlier, inwardly he could not have been more changed. Harville's words had struck home just as any honest words coming from a true friend would.

Captain Wentworth was disgusted in himself and in his treatment of those he claimed to love most. He hadn't stopped for a moment to consider her feelings. Anne must be just as confused and afraid as he, more so, since she had him to deal with. He should have been holding her and supporting her, more than all this, he should have admitted how truly thrilled he was at the news. For he had never been so happy since the day she became his wife. She had deemed it an impossibility, but he had clung to the hope, the faith that brought them back together would also serve them well in their quest for parenthood. And his prayers had been answered. He slowly stood and just as slowly made his approach. She was wary of him at first and it pained him to see her afraid of him. She who he could never harm, intentionally. "Anne." he murmured.

"You are angry with me."

"I am furious." he admitted, she flinched and he quickly added, "But, not with you. Never with you."

"But you are displeased with the situation I have brought upon us."

"I was under the impression that it did in fact require the both of us to create that life inside of you."

At any other time she would have rolled her eyes at his playfulness, but not today, it was no time for jesting. "I was referring to the situation of being aboard this ship, in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight, carrying this life inside of me." She looked down at her hands wringing them in her lap. "I realise it was reckless and selfish of me. In hindsight, three months is not a great deal of time and you could have arrived home to a pregnant and safe wife, in our home." she gushed.

He half smiled. "No three months is not a long time at all. Not when you think of the rest of our lives together." He chanced a look at her, but she was avoiding his eyes. "However, I feel –selfishly- I could not have been parted from you for any amount of time, however inconsequential."

Her anxious eyes lifted and sought out his. "Then you are not … angry with me for not telling you?"

He finally took her hand in his, this first touch between them after such an ordeal, startled them both. Anne gasped in response. Frederick led her into their bedroom and over to the bed, shutting the door behind him so they were just two of them. _Or three_.

"Annie, I could not be angry with you. You did what you thought was best and you were right. If I had known prior to this voyage, I would have either remained at home with you and risked imprisonment for desertion, or I would have left at your insistence and whined away the days fraught with worry over you. Laid awake each night, counting down the days until I was able to return to you." He kissed her knuckles. "No this is in no way ideal and certainly not how I ever envisioned you spending the first half of your confinement. But I am glad that you did what you did. We will make it work and I shall be much more content knowing you are here with a doctor practically living with us and on hand for every ailment, than the alternatives." He smiled at her and her back at him for the first time in what seemed like forever. Neither liked to be at odds with the other; that was not how they worked. She leaned towards him and was met with a kiss, soft and reassuring. When they broke apart they continued staring at one other for a while until he remembered himself. "We shall however have to make port eventually to gather supplies and I shall be forced to set you on your away home."

She straightened her back pulling away from him. "But Frederick-"

He pulled her back to him. "It is not what I wish my love, but we must both put our own selfish need for each-other aside and think of our child." His lips seemed to smile around the word and it made her heart melt. He may have misjudged her, but had she not done the same? How could she have believed he did not want this baby? As if reading her thoughts he looked at her belly and whispered: "May I?" he gestured to her stomach.

She grinned and took his large hand in hers placing it upon her belly. He exhaled in admiration and his face relaxed making him appear younger than he had in years. "I have yet to feel the quickening, it is still early." she explained to him.

"Would you … will you tell me when it happens, so that I shall feel it too?"

"Of course. I should want you to."

"You have no notion of how happy you have made me." He shook his head smiling. "This is what I have always wanted, dreamed and planned for, and now it all being handed to me. I am not sure I deserve it, or you." He admitted.

She frowned that he should still feel any form of inadequacy with her, and then took his hand back in hers, said the only thing she could think of to put his doubts aside. "I love you Frederick."

His smile widened and his eyes lit up. "I love you too Annie and our son." He cocked an eyebrow at the roll of her eyes, "Oh yes, for he will certainly be a son. Fore he was grown aboard a ship."

She laughed and fell back on to the mattress, the tension and anxiety of the past few hours –if not weeks- had taken their toll on her and suddenly she was exhausted. He lay down beside her, leaning on his elbow and placed his hand back on her abdomen. He began lazily drawing circles on her belly until she fell asleep. Then he lay down, drew her to his side, whereabouts he fell into a deep sleep with her, his whole family in his arms. Should any of the crew dared to go against Captain Harville's orders and disturb their Captain it is how they should have found them, for the next few hours at least.

Frederick arose before his wife again, glad in the fact they had settled their differences. He could never be without that which he loved most in the world. He had decided he would inform the crew of Mrs Wentworth's delicate condition. It was bound to come out at some point, quite a few of his men had wives and children of their own and unlike him, would soon piece it together, that and the fact they must now make port as soon as possible. The port they were scheduled for was still three weeks away, so Frederick had consulted his maps –once he rearranged them back atop his desk – and realigned their course. That way they could make port at a small fishing village of the coast in just five days' time. He was confident between him and his men, including the good doctor and Anne's very fierce protector in the form of Harville, they could keep her and the baby safe until then.

 _A baby._

He could scarcely believe it. He at long last would become a father, he had been concerned at the prospect of losing either the baby or Anne, or if the very worst should happen -both, upon delivery, but for now, all was good in his small part of the world and he meant to keep it that way.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

The men were more than elated with his announcement and once congratulations had been offered and a drink for each man had been acquired, they gathered around their leader to learn what should befall them now. They each knew they could not continue on the mission, even on one as insignificant, with a pregnant woman aboard. After Frederick had put forward the new plan, they were all in hearty agreement.

When it came apparent one man would be required to join Mrs Wentworth to escort her back to Plymouth, Wentworth was overcome with the volume of volunteers. Harville by his side had remained quiet. He knew very well there was only one man who would be taking up that position and it was him himself. He was proud to be given such a charge.

Upon application though, Anne was not of the same mind. "But this is so unfair on Captain Harville. Frederick, you persuaded him to take up this commission, and now that he and his family are relying on it, we are to force him to give it up and leave with me and without his pay." She fretted about the cabin, wringing her hands.

Frederick chuckled to himself that she seemed more fraught with imposing on the Harville's, than she was at her going. He pulled her to him where he sat on a chair and she fell easily into his lap.

"Firstly my dear, do not think for a moment Harville will go uncompensated for such an important mission." She rolled her eyes at him, and tried to look away but he gently brought her face back round to face him. "Secondly, and most importantly, I would trust any of the men in my charge with my life, but only one with yours and that of our baby. Harville is the best man for the job and the only I would entrust with such precious cargo." She fell silent and instead chose to place her hands round his neck and kiss him.

It was the next day –the first on the newly plotted course- that Harville first spotted her, but upon application to Wentworth, he found by the lack of reaction in his countenance, he was not the first.

The Captain was already aware of her. A Frigate of French making; larger than the one they were on, but travelling at a leisurely pace, as if unaware there were observed. It was doubtful a ship of that size and crew could not be aware of their presence and a certain uneasiness settled on Harville. He looked back at his friend knowing he must be in a dilemma. If it was their presence had in fact gone unknown to the enemy ship, and the more they moved forward leaving them behind, it seemed that to be the case, it was theirs for the taking. In a position and set up that Frederick was renowned for making his advantage. This was what he did, and the amount of his fortune was testament to his success.

However, there were two things standing in their way; one, this was meant to be a reconnaissance mission; under no circumstances were they to engage. That had been the order given. They had not the weapons aboard or the numbers of experienced men to support it. Yet, most had sailed with Frederick before and knew how he worked, it would take little to persuade them to act he knew for sure. Secondly, and foremost, the Captains wife was on board.

The Captains _pregnant_ wife.

True, if it had not been for her condition, they would never have been on this particular stretch of water in the first place, they would have never seen the French ship, yet to engage her without the absolute certainty of success, was dangerous for all. More so for Frederick, as he alone was responsible for not only making the decision, but for the safety of every sole on board, but doubly so when those soles included those he cared for most in the world. He would not like to be in his friends shoes for all the prize money in the world. "Lieutenant Hickey." came Fredericks booming voice. He had reached his decision and they were about to hear it.

"Aye sir?"

"Be a good fellow and ask Mrs Wentworth if she is able to join me a moment please?"

"Aye, aye, sir."

Lieutenant Hickey returned accompanied by Mrs Wentworth and another officer at her other side. Frederick chuckled at the chorus of 'watch your step Mrs Wentworth' 'lean on me madam' 'its slippery here miss, be careful'. When they finally passed her over to him like a piece of priceless china, she thanked them, but then mumbled something that sounded a great deal like she was perfectly capable of making it up on deck alone. Frederick sighed and took her by the arm, "Now my dear." He held the telescope he had been looking through to her face, she took it in her own hands. "Take a look and tell me what you see."

She did as she was asked. "My word it is a French Frigate."

Frederick smiled proudly at her nautical knowledge. Most women would have just noticed a ship. She had already known a significant amount before they married, since, she had taken it upon herself to immerse herself in all things Navy. He glanced at Harville and Hickey, who looked equally impressed. "It seems your insistence on our route change has placed us in a bit of a quandary."

She pulled a face at him, he knew very well it was not at her instance they had altered course. Then she gave in to her quizzical nature. "Why, what is it to us?" Frederick looked away sheepishly and she understood. "You mean to take it!" she exclaimed excitedly. Far _too_ excitedly for Fredericks liking. He nodded once and then looked at her for the approval he sought. She frowned and then shook her head. "You want to take it, but you feel the need to ask _my_ permission. My word Captain Wentworth, whatever has become of you?" she smirked, but there was love in her eyes as she teased him.

The other men looked away as he led her to the side away from them. "I feel somewhat hypocritical. I have blamed you and everyone else for endangering your lives and now I am willing to do the same, for a prize no less. It is wrong of me, I know it is. But there is a part of me that can't help thinking it is some sort of sign. It is true, if we had not changed course we never would have come across her and in such a happy position we might take her so easily."

Anne looked at the ship in the distance and at the crew below her feet happily conducting themselves, ignorant of the conversation taking place above their heads. "What of some of the boys, do you truly believe they are prepared?"

"I believe so, so far as the ones I need are. It will not take many, the young ones and a few of the older" he nodded in Harville's direction, "will be below deck guarding you."

She started to argue, but he silenced her with a look. "If you deem it necessary." she mumbled.

"I do." He answered flatly.

The telling of the crew took place after dinner that evening. Anne remained at her husband's side providing a united front. Frederick explained to those who were not aware what lay ahead and what he had decided. There were a few shocked faces and a similar number of relieved ones. It seemed some of Frederick's old crew mates were as desperate to see some action as him himself. Those seasoned sailors only nodded their understanding and willingness to follow their Captain to whatever end.

Frederick stood in front of them ready to address them. "Now I should tell you lads that Mrs Wentworth here," Anne started at being included in his speech and tried not blush as every head turned in her direction, "She is of the opinion some of you are not yet ready to fight if necessary." All attempts were lost and Anne flushed profusely aghast at her husband's outrageous lie. She had been concerned for the younger boys for whom it was their maiden voyage, but she had not meant to include every man aboard in her worry. Frederick knew that very well. Once of the opinion he was using it for his own means, she remained steadfast by his side, trying to avoid actual eye contact with anyone. "Now I say you are more than ready," he bellowed, "what say you?"

There were hallowed choruses of 'we're ready's' a little too loud than was necessary. Anne got the point. Frederick wanted to rally his troops and used her as a tool to enable this. The older sailors understood what he had done and barely glanced in her direction, while the younger boys, eager to please and prove themselves, now appeared more resolute. His deception had worked.

By Wentworth's calculations, they were best to take the Frigate the next day, -or night, as this was best done under cover of darkness. Theirs was a smaller ship, but with what they lacked in size they made up for in stealth and speed. They could be upon them before they knew they were under attack. Frederick made a point of noting everything down – should the worst happen and something go wrong, he wanted it accounting, that it was all his idea and the men under his control and had therefore gone along with it at his command. He also noted all the precautions that had been made to ensure Anne's safety. However he chose to leave out the part about her being with child. That had no place in the wartime records.

So it came the time when they should be sleeping. Instead neither the Captain nor his wife, despite snuggled together, with his arms about her midriff, felt the inducement to sleep. It had been a weary day and tomorrow would be worse, but yet they could not find themselves tired. Anne was eager for the _closeness_ that had escaped them over the past couple of weeks to return. She enjoyed being held by Frederick, but since he had found out about the baby, he had been unwilling to resume their previous _closeness_. She had –during a somewhat mortifying conversation with Dr Naylor, ascertained –so long as both parties were not overly boisterous- there was no reason why marital relations should not take place at this point in her confinement. She was at last over the fatigue and sickness, and was almost as normal. Although she was yet to feel the quickening, she was otherwise content. _Almost_.

As they lay together so close, she could tell her husband had the same desires, he was just too concerned with her well-being to persue them. After several minutes of lying together in silence, it seemed his lust finally overcame him and he turned and reached for her, kissing her soundly. When she tried to push things along he stopped her. "Annie I'm not sure I am going to be able to control myself if you continue in this manner."

"Then do not." She offered softly.

"We mustn't. I do not want to hurt you or cause any harm to the baby."

"It is quite safe. I have discussed it with Doctor Naylor." She explained quietly, wary of his reaction.

His eyes widened in horror. "You have been discussing our marital relations with Dr Naylor!"

Anne sat up and smoothed down her night clothes. "Well if you put it like that, it sounds positively scandalous. When I assure you, it was purely in a professional capacity he gave his advice."

Frederick smirked, sitting up with her,"And pray, what was his advice?"

"He deduced that as long as both partners were not too exuberant, then all would be well. And that it was perfectly natural."

"Really." It wasn't a question, he chuckled holding her tightly. "Oh Annie, after all this time, you never cease to surprise me." He rolled her over gently and began undoing her dress.

"What are you doing?" she asked cheekily, already knowing the answer.

"Following the Doctors' advice." He breathed in to her now bare shoulder.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for your kind words in the reviews, I'm loving this story but regrettably we are nearing its end. I estimate about another ten chapters to completely finish it off. It is all written out, so I'm just busy typing it up and polishing it off. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

The next day was tense for all on board. Although the Captain had a spring in his step, no one could deny his anxiety for what was about to come. Frederick had instructed that all chores should be completed by noon giving all the men chance to sleep before dusk fell and their mission began. It was during the completion of his own chores that Frederick's attention was drawn most abruptly. "Captain! Captain Wentworth sir!" a midshipmen shouted him, "you must hurry!"

"What? What is it?" Knowing already by the knot in the pit of his stomach. This was the sign they were not supposed to engage. Something had happened to Anne or the baby. "Is it Mrs Wentworth?"

"Yes sir. She requires your presence now sir, most urgently."

If he had been in the mind to look, he would have seen concern written on not just Harville's face who was at his side, but the Lieutenant who had been close enough to hear the summons. Frederick was at Anne's side in a thrice. Barrelling through the cabin door and falling at the feet of the chair she was sat on. "What is it? Is it the baby? Are you in pain? Should I send for Naylor?" When he finally looked up at Anne's face, he was perplexed to find her not in distress, but smiling. "Anne?"

"All is well my dear. I just, I thought you would want to know." He looked at her with a mixture of confusion, and relief knowing she was well. "Your son sir, he has decided to make his presence known to us at last." It was only then he noticed her hands were placed upon her gradually swelling abdomen. "I thought I felt a fluttering sensation earlier – but this is more insistent. Here." she took his hand in hers and placed it where hers had been.

At first, he could detect nothing and began to feel foolish rushing in here in front of his crew for nothing, but then something stole his attention and the breath from his lungs. His eyes flew to Anne's for confirmation and found her beaming proudly "is that?" she nodded eagerly.

When at last their baby had had quite enough of performing for its parents and all was still, Frederick stood and turned from Anne so she wouldn't witness his emotions. As his eyes stung in a way they hadn't in an age. She understood immediately and gave him the time he needed to compose himself. "I did right, did I not? In getting them to fetch you?"

He cleared his throat. "You most certainly did, for I would not have wanted to miss this for any prize." He held her hand in his and smiled. "Now I must go and tell them all is well before they are all worried sick for the health of their Captains wife and child." She reluctantly let go of his hand and watched his retreating form as it disappeared through the door. No, she would never regret her decision to be with him, not having him share in everything. It was worth everything they were going through.

Frederick met Harville on the way back on deck. He assured him all was well but refrained from telling him the reason he had been summoned. On a ship where their family business was now known by all, this was theirs to keep. He did however let them know he had had a sign that they were most certainly making the right decision. It was with a lighter head they laid down to try and claim some rest before it was time for them to make their move.

Several hours later Anne awoke to find an empty bed, panicking she looked about, but was calmed to find Frederick stood at the looking glass straightening his uniform. He was already fully dressed and she realised the lateness of hour. Her husband had let her sleep for much longer than she had intended. She rose steadily, smiling as she felt her baby move again. Her pause in getting out of bed, caused her husband to turn and look at her. His smile matched hers when he surmised what must be happening. "Is he doing it again?" he asked excitedly. She nodded. He stood proudly with his hands clasped behind his back. "Of course he is. A true Sailor ready for action."

Anne grinned and then immediately frowned. Something that had been niggling away at her had suddenly occurred to her once more. "Frederick," she began, unsure of how or if, she should continue. There was so much she wanted to say, things that _needed_ saying. It was a straight forward mission. A manoeuvre Wentworth had performed –well- countless times in the past, yet still she feared the worst and now with the life inside of her she feared more than ever. Not for her own life, she knew no matter what, she would remain protected. She was more frightened for the life of her husband and that of his men. She had become quite fond of their crew and despite knowing most of them were experienced sailors who had served under Frederick before, she still worried for their safety. For the first time since they had made it, she regretted their decision.

Her husband, always being the one who knew her best, better since their time together aboard the ship, realised instantly something was causing his wife anxiety and he wanted to reassure her. Not letting her finish her sentence, he stepped towards her and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hands in his as he often did. "Anne, you need not worry. You shall be taken care of, should any altercation arise during the manoeuver. My men are sworn to protect you and our precious cargo." He rubbed her belly with their joined hands. "The door will be locked and will remain so until I arrive back to open it."

"It is not for my sake I worry." She pulled away from him, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "I worry how I shall ever survive should you not arrive back to open it!" she sobbed the last part, and then huffed out of frustration that her current condition had left her so overly emotional. He tried to draw her into his arms but she refused, knowing his loving caress would only cause her to become more distraught. She longed to be doing something. In truth, she wished she could be on deck to witness the taking of the Frigate and able to keep an eye on everyone, and in some way keep them safe. She knew it to be impossible, even without the presence of the baby inside her, Frederick would never have allowed her anywhere near, and she would never intentionally endanger the life of their child.

"Anne, you know I cannot promise you I will return to you. No one knows how they shall fair in a situation like this. But I can promise you, I will be doing everything in my power to be here to see our child grow up and I will endeavour to do my best to return to you unharmed and ready to be welcomed into your arms, should they still have me." She finally relented and allowed him to pull her towards him. They spent a few minutes just holding each other, giving each other the support they needed.

Frederick was confident his plan was sound and that his men were more than capable to carry it out. He knew, if the worst should happen and they were overthrown, certain men –led by Harville- had already been made aware it would be their duty to smuggle Mrs Wentworth off the ship and get her safely to land. If the very worst should happen and he was prevented from returning to her at all, provisions were in place to keep her and the child comfortable in their home for the rest of her days.

He shook his head clear of the thought, it would not do to dwell on such an unhappy outcome. They had made it this far, everything was in their favour. They would be triumphant and Anne would be able to hold him back in bed by tonight. He looked down at her puffy eyes and kissed each eyelid. "Now, now my sweet, dry your eyes, or the men will believe I have been upsetting you again." he winked at her, passing her a handkerchief and she managed a half smile. "That's better, it would not do for a Captain to be worried about his family below deck, when he is on the edge of securing such a prize for him and his men."

"And how about his family below deck worrying about him?" Anne snapped tearfully.

"Alas that is the heavy burden carried by all crew who remain behind with the ship. Ask Doctor Naylor."

He helped her dress and once she was decent, allowed the two men in who would remain in the outer sitting room guarding the bedroom door. There were to be two further men stationed at the door to the quarters, if any signal was given from the other ship that things had gone not as planned, they knew what they had to do. He was sure with all this in place, she would be safe but it did not keep them from a strenuous farewell fraught with worry for each other.

Frederick did not regret his decision, he was resolute and knew with his gut it was the correct action to take. He gave her and their baby a final kiss goodbye and fled his quarters before he was unable to and without a look back. It was fortunate he did not, as with his exit Anne's resolve crumbled and she fell upon the bed weeping.

Once Frederick closed the doors behind him, he locked the door and gave the key to the men stood ready to guard it. Naylor had arrived and smiled tensely at the actions of the Captain, he knew advising him it would all be well, was a waste of time, and equally if he had found himself in his position, he would have acted just as precautious.

Once he knew there was little else he could do, Frederick returned to his post on deck. Harville was there to meet him. The night sky was missing its moon and the darkness surrounded them. The men knew it would work in their favour. The clouds would hide more than the moon. They would be almost invisible to the Frigate until it was too late.

Wentworth was quietly confident this would be an easy overtaking and the prize already theirs, but he knew better than to act complacent. He would need a sharp eye and his wits about him. If they were to carry out their plan and come out of it intact and with the Frigate secured. As the ship sped up and they were almost alongside the other, Captain Wentworth once more addressed his men. Speaking encouraging words and assuring them Mrs Wentworth would have the hide of any young sailor foolish enough to get himself caught up in a ruckus.

They were not here for a fight, but should one ensue, there were enough experienced men on board –himself included- who could handle the situation, there was no need for heroics from any of the younger seamen. For their part, they knew enough not to place bravado above what their Captain had ordered. Their orders were to remain with the ship and protect it and its inhabitants from anyone who dared to come aboard during the chaos. With a last look back at Harville, Captain Wentworth led his party onto the other ship.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

The French were not expecting nor prepared for a battle either. Indeed it was universally agreed by Frederick and his men, that their mission was one most likely the same as their own. To get close to a British Navy vessel and observe. Therefore the men were not the best fighters and were easily overthrown, the others surrendering. The French Captain appeared more battle ready, but by this time his men had all been captured and he had no choice but to pass ownership of his ship to the better Captain.

Anne had been waiting for so long she had taken to pacing the floor. So much so, she was sure she was beginning to wear a hole in the wood. Frequently she would knock on the door and call out to the men guarding her, to see if they had any news, 'did they know what was happening?'

An hour later when she heard raised voices and the sounds of feet above her, she froze. Silently, she tried to decipher the voices and discover if they were French or English, enemy or friendly. She prayed for the latter and that she would soon be put out of her misery and reunited with her love. She dared not raise her voice to the men outside any more. Frederick had been adamant her presence remain a secret for as long as possible. So all she could do was sit in the chair and listen.

Presently there was a scuffle outside of the door and the turn of the key in the lock. Her eyes flew about the room looking for anything she could use to defend herself with, there was nothing, she could only back in to the corner and place her hands protectively over her belly. As the handle turned and the door began to open she prepared herself for two things; either the chance to escape with the men Frederick had assigned to her, or to beg for the life of her child.

What she was not prepared for, was the sight of her husband as he appeared.

A four hour separation was no amount of time at all considering their past, and yet in that moment Anne felt like she was seeing him again for the first time since their separation in the year '06, as it had been at Uppercross the morning after little Charles' accident. As her legs recovered their strength -from the fright of seeing the door open, she had been rendered motionless- she did what she should have done almost a year ago, pushing herself off the wall, she propelled herself towards him, tears streaming down her face. Frederick filled with both relief at seeing her, and the success of the mission, was just as pleased to welcome her in his arms as she was to be there. They stood holding each other, her crying into his coat and he assuring himself as well as her, everything was well.

It was more than well, for not only had they been successful in their endeavour, he had managed to keep his family and his crew safe in the process. Although their captures were now secure and the prize manned and ready to be brought home, there was paperwork to be completed and messages to be written ready to send when they made port. Frederick however knew there was only one thing that needed doing at that time, he scooped Anne into his arms and carried her to their bed. There he stayed stroking her hair, his other hand resting on hers atop her growing belly, until he was sure she was soundly asleep. Only then did he leave her side and return to Harville and Hickey to discuss their next step.

"Is Mrs Wentworth well?" Harville asked.

"Yes. All is well my friend." Frederick sighed.

"Then why do you have such an anxious look about you, you should be with your men celebrating."

"I believe I have only just realised how much I now have to lose. Although I have always been concerned for the life of my crew and those under my protection, I never gave a care for my own life. Tonight was the first time I genuinely needed to return. The thought of Anne alone ..." he trailed off unable to finish. A moment passed and he cleared his throat. "I know I have financial provisions in place should anything ever happen to me, but, I had not thought what it would be to leave her. To imagine her receiving the news poor Benwick did."

Harville looked away, still ashamed of himself being unable to inform Benwick of his sisters demise and that it had been left to Wentworth. He then stood as straight as he could with his injury. "If the worst should have happened, or should ever happen, it would be I who delivered that news and she would never be alone." he swore solemnly. "We would take care of her and your child, and rest assured my friend, he or she would learn all about their father and the man he was."

"Thank you friend."

The men exchanged a look and then Harville shrugged. "It is no less than you would do for me, I have not forgotten what you did for Benwick, or myself, when I was first injured. You ensured my family were taken care of while I recovered and I would be proud to do the same." The two men stood side by side looking out at the vast ocean now bathed in early morning light. The sun just beginning to rise. Harville chuckled, "listen to us talking of death, all doom and gloom when our evening was a resounding success! Come let us celebrate. The men wish to toast their Captain who led them to victory."

Frederick snorted. "I would hardly call it a battle."

"A victory is a victory Captain, and for some of those for whom this was their first commission, they will be writing home full of the particulars, the part they played and their brilliant Captain."

Fredrick smiled and nodded, following Harville towards the festivities taking pace. Each man was given a small measure of ale for which to toast their victory. Doctor Naylor sought out Frederick and came to stand beside him. "How fairs Mrs Wentworth?"

Frederick -as always was his reaction at hearing her name- smiled, "she is very well thank you."

"Good, good, I suppose we really should be thanking her." Frederick looked at him puzzled, "well had she not concealed her condition, she would not have been aboard, had she not been forced to confess her secret, you would not have had to replot our course and we should never have come across the ship. Had she not agreed, you would never have planned to take it. So you could say, we hold it all to her." Naylor explained before smiling smugly.

Frederick's smiled widened and he took a long sip of his drink. All the good doctor had said was correct. A string of insignificant events had led to the capture of a great prize, a share of which would be given to each man aboard, his being the largest. It was just the start their child should have and he had learned Anne could cope with whatever was thrown at her. Through all the suffering she had to endure, her greatest complaint had been having to stay behind and worry about the fate of her husband and his crew. Sophia had said she would make an ideal Navy wife and she had been right. He would be sure to tell her so when they arrived home. Naylor was talking again. "So what now for Mrs Wentworth? Do you still intend to set her on land at the earliest opportunity?"

Frederick frowned, he knew it to be the safest option, they had the baby to think about, but with all they had been through over the past twelve hours he was reluctant to part with them both. It was another difficult decision he had to make. "It is the right thing to do." Frederick stated.

"Who says it is so?" Doctor Naylor looked at Frederick. "It is _my_ opinion, the best place for a woman such as Mrs Wentworth in her condition to be, is with her husband, with his watchful eyes and care, she could be nowhere better. As long as her living arrangements are comfortable and she has a very good surgeon on hand to settle any worries, I see no reason why she should not remain with her Captain." He grinned. "To be perfectly honest, from what I have heard and observed with my own eyes in your company on board this ship, I think she would only suffer should she be parted from you." He took a last sip of his drink. "If I may be as so bold, you two obviously have a strong bond that has only strengthened with time and your love for each other, and I should not like to be the one to break that, would you?"

"But what would people say, when we return and it is obvious what condition she is in? They would be appalled at her living aboard a ship, full of men in her delicate state."

"I would hardly call Mrs Wentworth delicate –she is one of the strongest women I have ever met. It is that which makes her such a good match for you. You could never have been happy with some empty headed girl who agreed with everything you said and had no opinion of her own." Frederick silently agreed. "The story among the men is that she discovered her condition while already on board, who is to say that did not occur a few weeks later than it did? For instance two weeks from now, when you were already past the point of making port anywhere?"

Frederick liked the idea but it wasn't as simple as that. "But how then do I explain our change in course?"

The doctor thought quietly for a moment, "Have you noted her pregnancy in the Captains Log?"

"No I … I had mentioned her sickness in the first few entries, but as I had assumed it to be seasickness that is what I put it down to."

"Excellent. You can say you changed course intending to port because Mrs Wentworth was sickly, but in time she became better and you no longer felt the need. You came across the French Frigate and the rest, as they say, is history." He rubbed his hands together proud of his solution.

Frederick was still unsure and wished to discuss it with Anne first, although he was sure she would think it to be a marvellous idea. He knew she wanted to remain by his side. "You truly believe she is well enough to stay?"

"She is healthy, over the first few weeks when sometimes things can go wrong, she has felt the baby move?" he asked, Frederick blushed at the memory and nodded. "As long as she doesn't exert herself too much, she will be as fine here as anywhere. We only have another few weeks. Wouldn't you rather spend them with your wife beside you, watching your baby grow?" Frederick gave him a look –of course he would prefer that. Naylor smiled knowingly, "Well think on it at least."


	39. Chapter 39

**Apologies to anyone expecting a big battle scene. I write romance. This is a lurrrve story and I'm all about the love not the war! ;-)**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine**

As Frederick had already suspected, Anne took the news of a possible stay very well indeed.

Although she claimed, in the end it was his decision and she would respect it, he knew what she wished for him to choose. She swore she was feeling well and claimed it could cause her more distress being abandoned in a strange place and having to journey back to Plymouth by coach, when she was in fact comfortable here. Not forgetting the upset caused by being parted from her husband. She was adamant she could only flourish on board with so many men watching over her, a doctor with them constantly and the love of her husband keeping them both warm at night.

He put his large hand on the small bump that had only recently appeared. Almost undetectable while she was fully clothed, when she was in just her night clothes as she was now, it was to him, plainly evident. The sight of which caused him no end of smiles. As his skin came into contact with her belly, he felt a sharp and deliberate movement against his palm, the distinctiveness of which caused him to jerk back in alarm. Yesterday there had only been ripples of movements, the majority of which were only felt by Anne. This was a definite kick, something –some body part or limb was letting him know they were still present. He looked at Anne for confirmation she had felt it too, and found her looking at him with a knowing smile. "For how long has my son been making his presence known in this manner?"

"Would you believe that was the first time? It seems hearing his father's voice has quite an effect on him. Or her." she hastened to add. Lately, she had taken to referring to the baby as he and him to placate Frederick, but now habit had taken over. There was every chance she could be carrying a girl and she did not want either of them to be disappointed should that be the case. She looked back at her husband, he looked as if he was having difficulties containing his emotions. She wished to tell him he need not hide his feelings from her, she would only love him more for it. But he was a man –a Captain- and it was simply not the way. So she let him have his moment to steady himself.

When she was sure he was composed she continued. "I believe our child is trying to assure you, both them and their mother are more than happy to remain with you throughout the rest of this voyage."

Frederick eyed her sceptically. He knew full well it was not his baby but its mother who wished to stay. She need not have bothered with her assurance though, the Captain had already made up his mind. Things were already moving swiftly with her confinement and the surgeon was right, he would not want to miss any event; however big or small. They would remain with him where he could ensure her safety and wellbeing. He was convinced of his decision, when upon notification of such, Anne beamed with happiness and spent the rest of the evening rewarding him for it.

Three days later, the Wentworth's along with the crew, docked. Frederick was able to send messages to the Naval Offices informing them of their new cargo. All was left to do was wait for further instruction, both ships were securely guarded, so men could be sent ashore in groups to gather supplies and make any purchase needed. Letters were sent home and for Anne it was a pleasure to set foot on dry land again. She was enjoying her time on board immensely, but it was nice to be among females again.

Once Frederick had delegated work and seen to his own duties, they were free to take a stroll around the little fishing village enjoying the sights and smells that greeted them. Being so little travelled, Anne was overcome at such experiences and tried desperately to take in everything, worried in case she should miss something she would never get the chance to see again. They visited the places of interest, made purchase in the shops and introduced themselves to the locals. Anne was reluctant to return to the ship, when at last word came from Whitehall.

Frederick had called a meeting with Harville, Doctor Naylor and Lieutenant Hickey, they being the ones he relied on and whose opinions he trusted in most. Upon their arrival, Anne made to leave them alone when Frederick caught her hand and looked at her questionably, "I will leave you to your discussions." she answered.

"Stay." Frederick half offered half insisted. Anne glanced round at the other gentlemen, meaning to tell him it probably would not be right, but he dismissed it. "You should know my plans for us, and I will only have to relay it all to you later." He winked and squeezed her hand. As she took her seat at the table she saw out of the corner of her eye Lieutenant Hickey raise an eyebrow to Harville and nod in her direction. Harville shrugged, knowing it was pointless and unwise to go against the Captain. If Wentworth wanted Anne at the table, then she would be there. Naylor only smirked and shrugged also. He was the chief instigator behind her presence remaining on board at all. "So" said Captain Wentworth, after he had finished explaining the orders from the administration. "We are to await three more days during which time the Tulip will arrive. They will be able to take over our original mission and after such a time, we are to return to Plymouth along with our cargo."

Anne's hand automatically settled on her belly knowing that to be the private name they had for the baby and smiled to herself. Frederick saw her actions and alone knowing what she was thinking, found himself suppressing a smile also. "We will be slower travelling along with the other ship, but even with the added time, we shall arrive back home two weeks ahead of schedule." He looked directly at Anne and said, "In six weeks we shall be home."

"What shall become of us after that?" Hickey asked. "Surely they will not allow us to remain idle after such a short, albeit successful, mission."

"Unfortunately, I believe you may be correct. Once the prize money had been divided, the men will be able to return home, but for how long I cannot say." He looked down at the table and sighed. "Napoleon is yet to be stopped, he could already be re building his armies greater in strength and number than before. For my part, I hope he can gives us a few more months." He lifted his head and smiled, but it did not reach his eyes, instead he looked back down and in the opposite direction of his wife.

He knew if they did send for him again, it would not be in a reconnaissance mission – this prize had proved once again, he was good at what he did, and they would wish him to continue in that way. He knew that he could not fathom a reason for taking his wife, nor should he want risk his unborn child. She would be left behind and because of that, he now found it increasingly difficult to look his wife in the face.

They discussed what would happen over the next few days in more detail and plotted the course for the journey home. Once the meeting was over, Anne excused herself claiming tiredness, knowing the men were in no doubt in need of a conversation away from her ears. She had not failed to notice Frederick's reaction to the mention of another mission.

The babe in her belly moved and kicked out, she smiled to herself in spite of everything. She knew her husband feared leaving her behind but she would not be alone. The thumps and kicks were proof of that. She found herself longing for her house, she had only just begun to make their home and the nursery that beckoned to be decorated. There were people to be informed of her condition; family and friends she dearly wanted to see. She had enjoyed her time aboard and would never regret a moment, but she knew it was foolish to believe she could continue in this lifestyle while in her present condition.

The hardest part of it all, was the thought of being parted from her love once again. All she could do was hope it would not be for long and free of any danger. Above all else, she prayed it would be not until after the baby had been born, she could not bear the thought of Fredrick learning of the birth of his baby through a letter. He should be there at the time, playing the part of the anxious father to be, not away commanding a ship of war. She looked about her and was surprised to find the man of her thoughts stood before her, leaning on the now closed door, looking at her intently. "For how long have I been observed Captain?" she said with a warning tone.

"I cannot help it, if my beautiful wife commands my attention so much so I cannot bear to be away from her." he paused, trying not to think about how he might have to be away from her. "What were you thinking?"

"I shall be glad to be on land, back in our home. I have loved every minute of my time on ship, but I think for your sake more than mine, I'll be glad to be home."

"My sake?"

"Have you not spent every day since you learned of my pregnancy -and perhaps even before- worrying about my safety?" He didn't contradict her, so she carried on, "It will be good for you to lose that burden."

He snorted. "You are mistaken my love, if you think your removal to our home should put an end to my worrying about your safety. You are all that matters to me and I live to protect you."

She swallowed down unshed tears, his strong words had cut through to her heart, she was sure she would break down in front of him and there had been more than enough of that the past few weeks. Almost simultaneously husband and wife gravitated towards each other and they joined in the centre of the room. Their lips colliding on impact. The passionate kiss gradually relaxed into a soft lazy dance until both were thoroughly sated. "I doubt I shall ever tire of your sweet lips my Annie." He murmured against her ear, and she felt him descend along her neck and down to her collarbone, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake.

She moaned at the exquisite torture he was forcing upon her. "Likewise my love."

The two then made their way to their bed, where they spent the night conducting their own celebrations.


	40. Chapter 40

**Now, in this chapter, there are going to be some references to historical events that I am sure are not factually correct. Please forgive me, but this is fan _fiction_ , and I have not researched my dates as thoroughly as I should have, should this be a published book. As it is all for fun, and I am just enjoying writing my two favourite characters so much, and sharing my version of their continued story with you, you will have to put up with a few inaccuracy's. Apologies in advance. **

**Chapter Forty**

Seven Weeks later Captain and Mrs Wentworth pulled up in front of Sevenoaks house.

It had taken them longer than planned to travel home, and then there had been meetings and explanations that took time, all in all they were both glad to finally see their home again. Mrs Forbes, Daisy and Mr Skye were waiting to greet them on the steps, eager to know how they both had travelled. Daisy anxious to know if she and the mistress still had a secret to keep. Young master Baker ran forward to secure the horses and smiled up at Mrs Wentworth as Frederick handed her down from the carriage. Mrs Forbes stepped forward to greet them and then stopped, looking at Anne, she knew something was different, she looked brighter and had a certain glow about her, Mrs Forbes had seen before. The way that the Captain seemed to be intent on fussing around his wife only added to her suspicions. She would wait until she was told formally, but she knew what she was thinking and hoped it was true.

Anne and Frederick spent the rest of the day being caught up on all that happened since they had been away, and informing those closest to them of Anne's condition. Mrs Forbes was pleased as could be, it had been an age since they had had a baby in the house. She looked forward to the future with a new sense of optimism which had only been matched when she had learned the house was to be lived in again. Daisy and Anne had been huddled together quite a lot and the housekeeper wondered how much Daisy knew, and had known, before her mistress went away. It was by all accounts, a wonder they had both made it back in one piece, let alone carried a third safely with them. She was relieved to have them back under their own roof and her watchful eyes.

The next few days passed peacefully. Frederick busiest himself with clearing out the room that once was a nursery and creating a list of tasks that needed to be completed before their child arrived. Anne shook her head smiling to herself, they had months, but if it kept his mind off the impending chance of war, she could not fault him. She was walking down the hallway intent on finding herself a good book and a corner to spend a few hours to herself, when Frederick's booming voice caught her attention from above her, he appeared to be in the attic rooms.

She moved to the foot of the stairs behind the now opened door and looked up into the darkened rooms above. She heard a scuffle and Frederick scolding someone before Baker appeared, followed by a footman who seemed to be carrying something large down the stairs. Baker was leading the way guiding the man down who had his back to them. Frederick was holding the other side of the large wooden object and Mrs Forbes was bringing up the rear.

Anne could not help but grin at the comical sight of the four of them as they struggled to get down the stairs with their possession intact. She moved out of the way as they came closer and stood to the side watching with eager eyes. It was only when they were all down and out on the landing did she realise what it was they were moving. "Why it is a rocking chair!" Anne exclaimed and stepped forward, ignoring the footman who had bent to gather his breath and Frederick who was wiping his brow with a handkerchief. Anne inspected the craftsmanship and smiled wider still, "It is a very grand rocking chair. It is truly beautiful."

"And worth the trouble it took to procure it, I hope." Frederick said sarcastically, glaring at Mrs Forbes, who only shrugged her shoulders slightly and smiled at Mrs Wentworth.

"Do you like it madam? I suddenly remembered this morning the late mistress had one made for her laying in, I thought you would appreciate it."

"It's perfect!" Anne ran her hand along the wood.

"Of course it needs cleaning up a little, but we can have that sorted in no time." Mrs Forbes and Anne exchanged a look and Frederick realised it had all been worth it. He signalled for the footman to help lift once again and they moved it into the newly emptied nursery. The room had been thoroughly cleaned and Anne had even ordered wallpapers to be hung in the upcoming month. It would be a very pleasant room indeed.

By the end of the week, Frederick had been summoned back to the Navy Offices to receive some important information that could only be given in person.

"Anne! Anne!" Frederick dashed through the entrance of the house, a letter clutched tightly in his fist, desperately seeking his wife. "Lord where is that woman?"

The servants nearby who heard his comments knew better than to think of his severe words with anything but mirth. The Captain was besotted with his wife. They simply exchanged knowing glances and carried on with their tasks. It was upon his third cry of his wife's name that Mrs Forbes met with her employer half way up the staircase. "Captain, may I be of some assistance?"

"Yes Mrs Forbes, for it appears I have misplaced Mrs Wentworth. Have you any idea of her whereabouts?" Before she could answer, the whisperings of a lullaby drifted down the hallway. Frederick smiled to himself and then at Mrs Forbes, "Never mind, I believe I have found her." He jogged up the rest of the stairs, past an amused Mrs Forbes.

Frederick stopped outside of the heavy oak doors at the end of the landing and allowed himself a moment just to listen. Anne's soft sweet voice hummed the lullaby he had grown used to hearing over the past week they had been home. Remembering his reason for coming to her in the first place he pushed open the doors.

There in front of the window bathed in sunlight, rocking in the nursing chair, was the prettiest sight he ever beheld. His wife sat examining some tiny garment he could only assume was another gift for his unborn child. He took a moment to commit another priceless vision to his memory. She looked up smiling at him, as always, grateful when her husband had returned home to her. Frederick wasted no time in crossing the room and planting a kiss upon her cheek.

"Frederick, you have retuned early?" she asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes it is so," he straightened his back putting on a sombre expression, "and upon my return, I expect to find my wife to be stood in our hallway ready to welcome home her weary husband, and instead, I have to locate her, only to find her once again, sitting alone in an empty room, singing to herself. Am I to believe this is normal behaviour?" he sounded short but the wink of his eye gave him away.

"The room is not quite empty. I now have my chair." Anne retorted playfully. Frederick dropped to his knees beside her and kissed her ever increasing belly. No sooner had his hand rested upon the bump, then he was rewarded with all manner of thumps and kicks. "Your child knows the sound of their papa's voice." she explained, placing a hand on top of his head and ruffling his hair. Again he remembered he was there for another reason, and gave Anne the piece of paper he had been carrying. "What is this? Another letter for me?" she smirked. He did not respond, he only rose to his feet and went to stand by the window looking out at the ocean in the distance. Anne unfolded the now crumpled document and held it up to the light to read. He knew she had finished by the gasp that broke the silence. "Can this be true?" she whispered.

He returned to her side and took her hands in his, "Yes Annie, it is true, all of it. It is over. Napoleon has been captured, there will be no more war; it is over."

"And you will be able to stay here with me, with us?" She bit back a sob, "you will not be leaving me?"

"I will never leave your side again. I promise you. I need you with me my darling forever. If I am called back to sea in the future, it will be with you by my side as is your rightful place." With tears streaming down her cheeks, she cupped his face in her hands and pulled his mouth down to hers. After a long relief filled kiss, Frederick parted them, sitting back on his heels. "Now Mrs Wentworth how about we go and spend some of our hard earned prize money on some furniture for our child?"

She laughed through her tears. "Yes Captain that would be most agreeable." She sighed. "I love you Frederick Wentworth and I always will love you." Without warning he scooped her up in his arms. Immediately she began battling him and begging for him to put her down. "Frederick I am too heavy! You will drop me – or put your back out at the very least."

"Nonsense my dear, no matter how our baby grows, I shall always be able to carry you in my arms." He laughed. "Although, you are becoming rather dense Mrs Wentworth. I believe it may be time to lay off Cooks desserts for a while." She hit him lightly in protest but they both knew he was only teasing her as he always did. The past few nights had been filled with him complimenting her on her new figure, how much more soft and round she was, her curves so womanly and inviting, he was finding it increasingly difficult to leave her alone. She may not have been overly keen on her body's changes, but her husband was.

Once he and his wife had celebrated thoroughly and she was resting, he called a meeting downstairs of all the staff, and shared with them the news. It was a joyous day for all in the Wentworth household.


	41. Chapter 41

**Here's a bit of a short one, but I needed a filler to help move Anne along, ready for all the upcoming action. Stay with me,** ** _please_** **.**

 **Chapter Forty One**

The next day as promised, they set off with the intent of purchasing some items of furniture for the nursery. Although, they saw many pieces, none quite suited Anne. It was during a somewhat subdued journey home she suddenly had an idea, "why, I do not know why it had never occurred to me before!" she blurted out, startling her dozing husband. He opened one eye looking at her puzzled. "Captain Harville." She stated simply.

"Harville?"

"Captain Harville can be commissioned to make our baby's cot." She said, very pleased with herself. "We have both seen examples of his work when we were in Lyme." She continued, "His attention to detail, his excellent craftsmanship. And he is a friend. There can be no one better. Frederick you must agree, you must!" she pleaded.

"Settle down my dear, there is no need to alarm yourself, you are correct. I quite agree. I will write to Harville this afternoon."

A letter had arrived when they returned home, from the Crofts, requesting a visit, if Anne did not find herself too indisposed. She was excited to see them again and it was agreed she would write to Sophia while he wrote to Harville. They sat at their matching desks in the library, occasionally breaking concentration for a glance at the other person.

By Christmas, Captain and Mrs Wentworth were completely settled in their newly equipped and decorated home and looking forward to their first Christmas together. Anne had spent most of the day wrapping small gifts – one for each of the servants, while her husband had gone to meet his friends Captain Harville and his family.

With Anne's family either in Bath or Uppercross, and Edward Wentworth choosing to stay at home for the sake of his parishioners and young son, it had been just themselves and the Crofts, and although they should have been a merry party, it was on Anne's suggestion they invited the Harville's and their children to spend Christmas at Sevenoaks. It had snowed the previous night and the whole estate was covered in a white blanket, Anne could not wait to see the children faces. Captain Benwick was now married to Louisa so there was no need to remain in Lyme, and their good friends had jumped at the chance. "I do believe that is the last Harriet." Anne sighed in relief.

Anne's close friend Mrs Smith had also been invited to share in the Wentworth's Christmas, and had arrived yesterday so that she may be settled before the pandemonium children at Christmas could not help but bring to a large house. Since relocating and losing the burden of her financial concerns, Harriet Smith's health had improved dramatically and so she had decided the journey was worth the risk. She was happy she had, for she was enjoying her time immensely. A clatter of hooves outside brought the ladies attention to the window.

Outside the Wentworth's carriage, accompanied by her husband on horseback, arrived. Captain Harville's eldest son Harry, was sat beside the driver and grinned at Anne through the window and she waved back. Frederick witnessed the exchange and promptly told the lad to stop ogling the ladies and help his parents get the younger children indoors. He then turned to Anne himself and grinned. He winked and she rolled her eyes. This year would be a happy one indeed.

After a superb supper -compliments had been paid to the cook- the children demanded songs and merriment. Anne, sure her dancing days were once again over for the time being, begged her husband's assistance at rising from her chair. He did so willingly, but not without teasing his wife. "Oh but you are too heavy for me my dear, for my weak arms, I feel I am in need of assistants." At once the Harville children gathered about their favourite 'Uncle' and set about helping him get Anne to her feet. She chuckled at his joke and thanked the children for their strength. Once she was on her feet she walked- or rather waddled- over to the piano.

Frederick's eyes were on her the whole time. "Tell me Mrs Wentworth, do you require a page turner?" Anne was just about to nod, when Harry was on his feet eager to please. "Now, now, master Harry, alas that occupation belongs to the master of the house." Harry frowned, but Frederick missed it. He only had eyes for his wife as he walked towards her and stood century behind her. As she began to play and the others to sing and dance, Frederick leaned over her on the pretence of turning a page and whispered, "may I say how ridiculously enchanting you look this evening Miss Anne?"

She smiled at his address and tutted, "You may, and I may choose to ignore such equally ridiculous observations." She sighed. "I resemble more of a Christmas goose every day, and one that is cooked at that!" Her husband chuckled and she sighed exasperated. "It is true Frederick, look at me."

"I am my love." He let his gaze wander down past her lips, her neck and down to her ample bosom.

Anne blushed under his stare. "Yes well, just because you are satisfied with parts of me that have increased, I am not. I am colossal. And where is all this extra to go? I mean, what if after the baby is born I am still this size. Page please."

Frederick shook his head and dutifully turned the page. "Miss Anne Elliot worrying about her figure, my, my, is that some of the Elliot pride showing itself?"

Anne's head snapped round to face him, her expression furious. "I beg your pardon!" she hissed, "You know as well as I do-" Frederick was already smiling, informing her it had all been a game. She exhaled loudly and hit the keys with a little too much force, causing their guests to check if she was alright. She smiled apologetically before glaring at her husband. "If all you mean to do is distract or distress me _sir_ , then you should return to your seat." She scolded without taking her eyes off the ivory. "Page please."

He leaned over her again, this time brushing her ear with his lips under the disguise of turning the page and whispered. "Annie, my darling, you are as beautiful now as you were almost ten years ago. You only grow with loveliness and now, while you are carrying my child, you are radiant. I shouldn't have made fun of your family. It is only because, to me, you are more handsome than any of them, and the only one in your family who refuses to acknowledge how perfect they are." she blushed and a tear trickled down her face. "Now we'll have none of that, it is Christmas! And as for the effects of this pregnancy on your body, I find the changes more than satisfactory and if I should have you the size of a house for the rest of your life – as long as it is only I who gets to embrace you, to hold you in our bed and be _close_ with you, I should be very happy."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

At the end of February, after all their guests had long departed, and the Wentworth's were huddled together protecting each other from the cold of the night outside, Anne awoke in desperate need of the chamber pot. It had become a regular occurrence over the last few weeks. She had suggested her husband sleep in his unused bed to prevent her from waking him, a suggestion he had vehemently refused. If the baby woke her, she should wake him. Try as she might to remove herself from his hold and out of bed without waking him, it was impossible, the size she was at eight months with child, meant she was barely able to sit up unassisted.

Feeling her move about, Frederick opened his eyes rubbing them and getting his baring's. Anne was trying to push herself up. "Annie here let me." He sat up and got out of bed hissing at the cold air upon his naked skin, he rushed to her side of the bed and picked up the night dress from where it had lay unused from the night before. Although marital relations had stopped for the sake of Anne and the child, the couple still enjoyed being together skin to skin. He pulled it over her head to save her from a chill, while she straightened it over her large belly, he bent to put her slippers on her feet. She sighed to herself, what a man she had the fortune to marry.

When he had completed his task, he looked up at her with sleepy eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him, when a sharp pain struck the base of her spine. She gasped at the pain and Frederick jumped to his feet in shock. "Anne? Annie? What is it?" Another pain; this time in her abdomen and Anne was on her feet, her face white. Frederick took her hands, she squeezed them hard. "Anne speak to me please."

"I … oh dear." She looked down and Frederick followed her gaze. Water was trickling down her legs and on to the rug. He had comprehended fully what it meant before her. Fingers were on his bare shoulders digging in to his skin. "Ow! Frederick?" she half begged, looking at him terrified. It was unsettling for him to see her so frightened and unsure.

"Annie listen to me." he looked at her, "it is time. Our baby is ready to be born."

"No, no, no," she shook her head, "it is not time. It is too early. Something must be wrong."

Frederick smiled at her, "Anne, did you not yourself say you were too large for the time? Maybe as good as the Doctor is, Naylor got it wrong and you are due now. Either way my dear, it seems our child is anxious to meet us and will we deal with it, correct?"

She stared at him and he stared back, trying to tell her he had her, he would be here for her and they would get through this night together. "Yes." She bit her lip and her jaw set, "Oh … OW!" she clutched a hand to her belly the other dug into Frederick's arm.

Once the pain seemed to have lessened, Frederick dared speak again. "Now, do you think you can bear it if I go for Mrs Forbes?"

Anne looked unsure but she nodded. "Yes." She let go of him and dug her nails into the bed post in place of him.

Frederick made short time of pulling on his clothes and slippers, buttoning his shirt as he hurried down the stairs to Mrs Forbes room. He only had to knock once, before she was at the door in her dressing gown, a candle in her hand. "Captain? Is it time?" she was a picture of calm as if she had been expecting it.

"We believe so Mrs Forbes, her waters have broken and she is in severe pain." He spoke fast and agitated.

Mrs Forbes could tell it pained him to be away from Anne and she sympathised. "Well then sir, it definitely is time. Please go be with Mrs Wentworth. I will arrange everything."

This was not the first time Mrs Forbes had dealt with childbirth, having six children of her own she had also witnessed many others being brought into the world. She woke certain servants and gave them their instructions. They had yet to prepare a room especially for the birth, and it seemed pointless to move her now if her waters had broken on the bedroom floor. Mrs Forbes made the decision it was best she stay where she was. Baker the stable lad, volunteered himself to run to the village and fetch the midwife.

Mrs Forbes was aware Mrs Wentworth had only just met the woman and engaged her services, but there was nothing for it, they needed her, Anne had been adamant she didn't want to do as many other ladies were doing and use a doctor. If every other woman in the village had delivered through the use of the midwife, so should she.

When Mrs Forbes, now dressed, reached Anne's room herself, she could already hear the tell-tale cries of pain. It would not be long she thought. Captain Wentworth was beside himself; strung between wanting to be with Anne and of want of an occupation to take him away from her. He could not bare to see her in so much pain. In the end Mrs Forbes took pity on him. "Captain we need to change the bed and make it ready for when the midwife arrives, would you please help Mrs Wentworth? It is best if she keeps moving for as long as possible, perhaps you could walk with her? Talk to her, keep her calm."

Frederick listened and nodded as if he had just been told the biggest secret in the world. He took a moment and a few deep breaths and returned to his wife. Anne's big brown eyes were full of fear, he had never seen her like that and for a second it crippled him. He smiled and took her hand "Anne come on we are to take a turn about my chambers."

"Frederick!" she looked at him as if he were mad. "I do not feel like a walk right now!" she snapped.

"No excuses my dear, it will be like when we were onboard. The maids need to prepare your bed and you need to be on your feet." She finally acquiesced and with his help, trembling stood on her feet. Once the current wave of pain had passed, they were able to move a few steps towards the other room. Anne leaned heavily on Frederick and prayed to God to give her the strength she would need to get through this. He had forced himself to refrain from thinking about tonight and the fact he could lose her. Although Anne was healthy, her age was against her, and surviving childbirth was often difficult even for a young woman. "I should send for Mary." He blurted out.

"What?" she looked at him horrified, as if he had lost his mind.

"You should have someone with you, another woman, she has had two of her own children; perhaps she can help."

"No!" she said desperately. "Please do not." she begged. "I need no one but you."

"Annie you know as much as I would like to, you know I cannot be with you."

"I know. I will have Mrs Forbes and the midwife for the birth. Just stay with me for as long as possible and return to me as soon as you can." she pleaded.

"I promise." Their shared smiles were broken by another contraction forcing Anne to bend forwards and clutch her knees. Frederick stood by helpless, rubbing her back with one hand, and holding her steady with the other. He remembered what Mrs Forbes had said and quickly sought to take her mind off the pain. "Anne do you remember when we first met?" she looked up at him amazed, tears in her eyes and her face blotchy, she was gritting her teeth against the pain. Once he knew he had her attention he continued. "It was at that assembly given by that ghastly couple. Oh what were their names? Feather?"

"Finch!" she corrected him. Exhaling long and loud.

"Yes that's the one. The wife had that ridiculous hair style that looked as if it could have been made by birds, which is quite ironic given her surname. I'd spent most of the evening trying to avoid meeting her, speaking with her, because I would find it hard to concentrate on anything but her hair. When she finally caught my eye and made her way over to me she wasn't alone. I now found my feet rooted to the spot and I had a very good excuse not to look at her. My eyes were fixed on you the entirety of the time she spoke. She introduced you as Miss Anne Elliot; second daughter of Sir Walter of Kellynch. But to me you were already my Annie." He chuckled to himself at the memory and Anne squeezed his hand in response. "Then low and behold, the kind old dear left us alone to get better acquainted. I could not believe my luck."

"Mrs Finch always had a soft spot for you and with no daughters of her own, she was anxious to see you with someone of her choosing." Anne explained.

"I remember talking to you for what seemed like hours before Edward interrupted and advised I should share my attentions more equally or people would start to talk. So I did the honourable thing and I-"

"You asked me to dance." she interrupted, smiling at him and the memory. "You requested the first and last sets with me." she panted.

"And you obliged me most willingly." He smirked.

"I had a handsome sailor wishing to dance with me, how could I refuse?"

They laughed softly, before another bout of pain hit her, this one stronger than the ones before and she could control herself no longer. She clutched Frederick and shouted out in pain. The maids who were finishing off the bed, looked up in sympathy and fear. They had just settled her back in the bed, when the midwife arrived. "Now then Mrs Wentworth lets be having a look at ya."

Anne felt relief immediately. She had only met Mrs Allen once and yet the appearance of this kindhearted, warm smiled woman instantly put her at ease. Frederick was shooed from the room to allow her to examine Anne. Once outside, the door shut behind him, he leaned his back against it and closed his eyes, praying to god to get Anne through this. "Captain Wentworth," Mrs Forbes whispered. Frederick opened his eyes to find his housekeeper in front of him. "I am sorry to trouble you, but sir would not you be more comfortable sitting downstairs? I can ask the maid to build a fire."

"No Mrs Forbes, I am exactly where I should be, but thank you."

"Well is there anyone we should notify? Does Mrs Wentworth have family who should be here?"

Frederick thought of Anne's reaction when he mentioned Mary. "No there in no one." His head dropped and he avoided her eyes, ashamed on Anne's behalf.

"Then may I suggest we contact someone for _you_. The Crofts perhaps?"

His head lifted at the suggestion. "Yes actually, that would be an idea. I know Anne would welcome my sister for later, she enjoys her company."

Mrs Forbes smiled. "I'll send word right away."

Another scream from Anne brought his attention back to the door, without knocking, he entered the room. Anne had her hands up clutching the bed stead, writhing in pain. He never felt more useless. There was truly nothing he could do for her. He looked to Mrs Allen who was washing her hands in a bowl. "When was the last time Mrs Wentworth was examined?"

Frederick looked puzzled at the question. "About four months ago. It was when we were still on the ship. When we discovered her condition, the ships surgeon examined her and found her, and the baby, to be in good health. She had felt the quickening. The baby moves all the time. What is wrong?" he asked anxiously.

Mrs Allen frowned, "nothing and everything sir." Frederick waited patiently for her to continue, all the while a sickening ache growing inside of him. "Mrs Wentworth has two babies inside her belly."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

"Two! Two? What … how?" Frederick took a breath. "Why were we not told?"

The midwife sighed. "It is nigh on impossible to tell until much later on. To her, it would have just seemed like your baby was moving a lot, but it would be because there are two moving around in there."

"But what does this mean for my wife?"

"It means she has a long difficult night ahead of her, but I can see she is strong and we'll battle though it to whatever end." Mrs Allen saw the distress on the Captains face and tried to soothe him. "You need not worry." Frederick could not believe his ears. This was too much. Anne's age already put her and the child at risk and now he leaned she would have to go through it not once, but twice - at the same time! He was sure it would kill her and felt his legs giving way beneath him. He collapsed into a nearby chair. The midwife took pity on him. "Now, now, sir it is no good you getting yourself into a state, that will help no one. You go now and I will take care of her."

"Have you delivered twins before?" He asked desperately.

She looked away and shook her head just once. "But all will be well."

She tried to assure him but the words were lost on him. He went to be with Anne.

He placed a hand on her head and gently moved damp curls from her face. She offered a half smile. "At least now I know why I was so large." she said. He tried to smile back but the pressure of concern was too great. What had he done to her? She would have to go through this all this pain alone and it was all his fault. As if reading his mind, she put a clammy hand to his face. "I have no regrets Frederick. If this is what God intended for us then we shall accept it and embrace it, we were fortunate indeed. For we have found each other again, we survived our voyage and now we shall be blessed with a full family in one swoop."

Unable to hide the emotion from his voice, he took her hand from his cheek kissing the palm and held it to his heart. "I am truly amazed at your strength Anne. I am proud to be your husband. Our children will be lucky to have you as their mother, as I am to have you for my wife."

"I love you Frederick," she bit back a tear, "you should go now, it won't be long." She gritted against another contraction. He paused, reluctant to leave her. She smiled. _"It is the heavy burden carried by all crew who remain behind._ " She reminded him.

He had to smile at that. He kissed her a final time and walked out of the room.

The next four hours passed thoroughly slowly. Anne's pains came and went and yet, Mrs Allen assured her, and the increasingly impatient father to be, it was still not time. At eleven thirty the next morning, over six hours since her waters had broken, the Crofts arrived. Much to the relief of Frederick, who welcomed his sister's arms around him. "Twins! How remarkable. You go from childless to a father of two. Oh Frederick how joyous!" She marvelled.

Frederick ran a hand over his tired eyes and sighed, "is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Joyous. All I can see is danger. Danger for Anne and the babies. Should they survive the birth, surely Anne will not. It is too much."

"Nonsense." Sophia dismissed him. "Anne has already proved time and time again how strong she is; physically, mentally and emotionally. She can survive this."

"Where are her family? Her sister Mrs Charles? Should she not be with her?" the Admiral asked out of concern.

"Anne did not want her." Frederick exchanged a look with his brother and sister and knew, them knowing Mary, they would understand Anne's reluctance. "However, I confess I thought I knew best and sent an express to them to come. Anne had been at their beck and call for years, it was right she should be here for Anne now she needs her sister."

"I take it from your tone and their absence, they did not agree." The Admiral said sadly.

"Alas, Mrs Charles is indisposed and could not possibly be prevailed upon to travel!" Frederick hissed from between clenched teeth, "The cheek of them! I should have known better than to even think of sending for them. Anne knew best." He concluded and chuckled. "Anne is of the opinion she is only in need of my support. She needs no one else. My wife, as always, is trying to make the best of the situation no matter how badly she has once again been treated by others."

Sophia shook her head sadly while the Admiral looked at Frederick puzzled. "So why are you down here talking to us my boy?" he frowned, "why are you not granting your wife's only wish?"

"Admiral you know I cannot, it is not the right thing to do." Frederick started to explain.

"Poppycock! Who is to say what is right in a situation like this? This is _your_ home, she is _your_ wife carrying _your_ children. You and Anne have never cared a jot what people thought before, why now?"

"My husband has a point Frederick. If I had ever been blessed with a child, in place of our mother, I can think of no one I would want with me more than The Admiral. He is the one who knows me best."

Frederick raised his eyes to the ceiling then back to his family. "You think it would help?"

"I do not see how it could not." Sophia smiled at her brother, "we can take care of ourselves."

Frederick, mind made up, clasped his brothers shoulder and with a supportive nod from his sister, made his way back to his wife.

Anne was beginning to wane. She had been awake and in pain for seven hours and exhaustion was settling in. The last few minutes though, the pains had come more quickly and more powerful than before, she knew from the way Mrs Allen was busy readying herself she was near to the end, and if it had not been for that, she would have known herself, from the way her body was preparing itself. She laid her head back against the pillow and tried to rest the best she could. It had only been a minute before she heard a commotion and was forced to open her eyes again. They widened in shock at the reappearance of her husband in her room.

He was arguing with Mrs Allen, but when his eyes caught hers, the conversation was over and he made his way to his wife. Mrs Allen's reasoning was fruitless. Deciding as much, she rolled her eyes and continued preparing for the imminent arrival of the Wentworth's first baby. Anne tried to smile through the pain, "Frederick what are you doing here? You should not be here? she panted. "It isn't right."

"I remember once having a similar conversation with you, but yet you remained by my side and look how well that turned out." He grinned, "I am only repaying the favour."

"Do you mean it?" she asked hopefully, "You will stay with me. Even through the horrors that are supposed to send grown men cowering away?"

"I think I can cope. Being the Captain of a ship, I have seen my fair share of bloody battles."

"But will you ever be able to look at me the same again, once you have seen _… all that_." she said quietly.

Frederick laughed and stroked her sweaty forehead, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her finger tips, "Annie," he breathed, " _Nothing_ will ever prevent me from looking at you and seeing the same nineteen year old girl I fell in love with all those years ago. In my eyes, in my mind and in my heart, you could never change. I will always see _you_."

Mrs Allen cleared her throat, "Well if you are staying sir, you'd better make yourself useful, for it will not be long." As if to prove the point, Anne yelled out in pain. Frederick climbed on the bed beside her and let her use him while it passed. She squeezed his hand tightly until he felt it should break, but he refrained from scolding her, she was having his children; she could brake whatever she wanted.

"Remove your shoes Captain." Mrs Allen told him. He looked at the midwife confused but did as she instructed. "Now if you please sir, we need you behind your wife, knees up at each side of her." Then Forbes and Mrs Allen both helped pull Anne up into a sitting position and shuffled her forward, allowing the Captain to position himself behind her. They then laid her back, so she was resting on his chest. Frederick felt embarrassed at such an intimate display, but he was willing to do anything to ease Anne's suffering. "Now Mrs Wentworth, you bring your knees up as far as you can, if another pain comes, you dig ya nails into your Mister's knees, you hear me?"

Anne nodded, gritting her teeth through another contraction. Mrs Allen was placing sheets and towels at the bottom of the bed, she then proceeded to lift Anne's under skirts and examine her progress. Frederick felt shame on Anne's behalf to be naked and on display to a relative stranger, he knew she should hate it. But she had her eyes clenched shut, her hands clasping his calves, so that he doubted she was even aware what was happening to her below her waist. He wrapped his arms around her the best he could without hindering her.

Mrs Allen smiled. "I do believe it is time for you to meet your first baby Mrs Wentworth." She climbed up on the bottom of the bed and positioned herself between Anne's legs. "Right then my love, with your next pain, you are going to feel like you want to push and you need to listen to your body, what its telling ya, and when ya want to push, you push with all ye might."

Anne and Frederick both listened closely to her instructions and nodded. Frederick braced himself against the headboard and felt Anne do the same against his chest. "Captain if you can take hold of your wife's legs, and hold em just so." Frederick did as she asked, even though it seemed further mortification for Anne. Anne however, at that moment, thrust her head back against his chest and her fingers tightened their grip on his legs.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

The next hour of arduous labour saw Anne Wentworth, with a little assistance from her husband, deliver a bouncing baby boy.

Tears of joy streamed down both the parent's faces and Frederick knew without a doubt, he would never regret his decision to defy tradition and be with his wife. Likewise, she was in no doubt she could not have done it without him. Mrs Allen was now held in high regard with both Anne and the Captain, who had been enthralled with her organisation and professionalism. She had led, they had followed without question, and the result was perfection.

They gazed down at the tiny bundle in Anne's arms struggling and seeking. "Ya can feed him if ye wants. I think we have a few minutes 'fore we have to do this all over again." Mrs Allen let her know.

"I will, thank you." Mrs Allen assisted Anne while she uncovered her breast and allowed her son to latch on. Frederick could not take his eyes off them. "Frederick, should you wish to return to our guests, I understand. I am sure I can do the next part alone."

"I am staying." said Frederick vehemently without a moment's thought, before kissing her on the head. "You are the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

The act of breast-feeding, brought on her contractions and before long Anne found herself in pain again. She managed to finish feeding her son, before Mrs Forbes took him off to the nurse who had arrived shortly before, allowing Mrs Allen to once again take up her role, in delivering Anne of her second child. Mrs Allen examined Anne and frowned. "This ones trying to cause us some trouble, he's not as low as he should be."

"What can we do?" questioned Frederick, already concerned.

"We can try some different positions and maybe walking around. He is the right way around, he just needs to move lower. If we get ya r'up walking, it may encourage him to move."

Anne was sure she would not be able to get out of bed for days, let alone walk, but Frederick was already getting her to her feet. She winced at the pain, but breathed through it. They had only managed one turn about the room when Anne's waters broke for a second time. They looked to Mrs Allen for confirmation this was normal. She shrugged her shoulders, "Two babies; two waters. Let me have a look at you now." She felt around Anne's belly and examined her again and smiled, "Yep he's ready now." Anne was already doubled up in pain and reluctant to get back on the bed. "Just do whatever you feel Mrs Wentworth, listen to your body. Women have been doing this for hundreds of years all over the world in the worst of places, you do whatever you want to do."

Anne fell to the ground on all fours. Frederick looked helpless. "Annie do you want me to assist to the bed, surely you-"

"No! Frederick! I want to stay _right._ _Here_!" she screamed again and he joined her on the floor. As he sunk to his knees. Mrs Allen was quickly on the floor too, at the back of Anne.

Frederick could not help but think this was not the way of a lady, and more associated with livestock, but one look from both Mrs Allen and his wife had silenced his opinion on the matter. And so it was, on the floor of her bed chamber, did Mrs Wentworth deliver her second child: a baby girl. Frederick was tearful when presented with his son and heir, at the sight of his daughter, a miniature Anne, he was rendered speechless.

There were no words to describe the over whelming need to care and protect these two babies, or the love he felt for all three of them. His life was truly complete. Once Mrs Allen had cleaned Anne up and she was back in a freshly made bed curtesy of Mrs Forbes herself, settled with her daughter attached to her breast, Captain Wentworth finally felt able to leave her. Without even stopping to replace his boots, he made his way downstairs, amazed to find it was still light outside. He felt for sure darkness should have fallen it had been such a long day. Upon his entrance both Sophia and the Admiral jumped to their feet. He could not supress his grin. "I am a father!"

Sophia rushed to him, embracing her younger brother warmly. The Admiral shook his hand.

"Well do I have nieces or nephews?" Sophia asked tearfully.

"One of each!"

"A lucky man. I have always said so." The Admiral stated.

"Up to this moment I have always disagreed, but after today, I have to agree. I truly am the luckiest of men."

"And how fairs Mrs Wentworth?"

"She was … _is_ wonderful. Perfect." His voice broke and his family left him to gather himself while they went to meet the latest additions to the family.

Hours later when the midwife had left, the servants served a cup of something to wet the babies' heads and dismissed for the night, The Crofts retired, husband and wife laid in their bed and beheld their children.

"Thank you Frederick." Anne whispered.

He snorted. "I cannot think of any reason _you_ should be thanking _me_. You have blessed me with an heir and a precious daughter to protect. Their mother is particularly high in my regard also." He leant down and kissed her softly. She yawned. "You are tired. Should I call the nurse?"

She held his arm. "No, please, just a few minutes longer. I want to savour this moment for as long as I can."

"We do need to decide upon their names, everyone will ask, we cannot continue calling them simply daughter and son."

"I know I should name her after me, or my mother, but another Anne or Elizabeth," she wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "I do not wish it. She should have her own name."

"Well the same could be said for our boy. Walter has already been claimed by young master Musgrove, thankfully. I do not think he should be named Frederick for my sake – perhaps as a middle name. His name will be Wentworth and that is enough for me."

"So what do you have in mind?"

He thought for a moment. "The Admirals first name is Benjamin." Anne let him continue knowing already her opinion on his suggestion. "It was upon his assistance I be with you, that I came. He has been such a force behind my career, he and Sophia do not have any children of their own, so have no one-"

"Frederick you do not have to continue convincing me. I believe it is perfect. Benjamin Frederick Wentworth."

They both looked at their newly named son.

"And how about our daughter?" Frederick asked.

"Hmm, that will take a little longer I think. We need to discover a name that is as beautiful as she –it will not be easy." Anne yawned again.

"Let us leave that until tomorrow. I want you to sleep." He carefully lifted his daughter from her mother's arms and carried her to the door outside which the nurse was waiting to take them to the nursery. After he had bid both his children farewell for the night, he kissed his wife and for only the second time since their marriage, he retreated to his own chamber. Knowing she needed rest, he thought it best. As Anne was already asleep, she would not argue with him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

"So Mrs Wentworth, how are you this morning?" Frederick beamed.

"Just a slight headache my love, nothing I cannot endure." She moved herself into a more comfortable position as Frederick opened one of the curtains, letting light into the room. "More importantly how are my babies? How is the wet nurse faring?"

Frederick tried to look past the paleness of Anne's skin and the dark circles below her eyes, "They are perfect just like their mother, and the wet nurse is coping, although she has made several suggestions we hire a second."

"Nonsense. I shall feed my children as often as I can. I do not intend for them to be away from me for long." She winced a little as she moved, Frederick caught it.

"Anne are you sure you are comfortable?"

"There is a little soreness and I feel a bit stiff, but it is to be expected. I will recover soon." But as she said it, the little colour she had, faded from her face and Frederick bit his tongue, she was trying to put on a brave face, but she was obviously worn out, how could she not be? He would be sure to be completely at her disposal for the next few days. "So how is the wet nurse coping?" her words were a little slurred.

Frederick was just about to remind her they had already had that conversation, and that she must be more tired than she thought, when she suddenly yelled out in pain. In an instant he was at her side holding her down while she thrashed about in agony. "Anne! Anne! God what is to be done? Annie?" He stared down at her as she gave once last struggle and fell lifeless to the mattress, her body lay still and her eyes shut, but her hands continued to fist against the pain, a sheen of sweat covered her face. Unwilling to leave her side even for a moment, he found himself calling out in desperation for anyone to help him.

Mrs Forbes quickly entered, followed by Sophia and the Admiral with a look of horror on their faces at the sight of the Anne unconscious on the bed. Mrs Forbes flew to her side and placed a hand against her forehead, her hand instantly lifted. "She's burning up Captain. We need to call for a doctor, if it is what I suspect and I pray it is not, we do not have long."

Frederick looked at the older woman in shock. When she realised he wasn't going to leave his wife's side, she appealed to the Admiral, whose own eyes were captivated by Anne, "Please sir I can go and call for him, but someone needs to be here. I have seen it before, I know some of the things that can be done to delay the onset."

She still had not said what she suspected it was Anne had, and they had not asked, either from shock or fear.

Sophia stepped forward, "I shall go and get someone to run to the village for the doctor. Mrs Forbes you stay here and do what is needed to be done, I shall send a maid up to assist you. Admiral …" she paused, looking at her brother for the first time, "Help him," she pleaded.

The sound of the door shutting behind Sophia caused Frederick to finally recover enough to ask Mrs Forbes what no one else had dared. "Mrs Forbes what do you believe is wrong with her?"

"I hope I am wrong Captain Wentworth sir, god in heaven I hope I am wrong, but with her symptoms…" she shook her head sadly, "I suspect it could be Puerperal Fever."

The Admiral's head dropped in despair and Frederick nodded turning back to Anne. Everyone knew that Childbed fever was what put new mothers in an early grave. "But she was fine yesterday, this morning! I was just talking to her! How can this be?" he asked, desperate for answers.

"I do not know sir. That is a question for the doctor when he arrives." Mrs Forbes answered.

Frederick placed a kiss upon Anne's forehead and gasped at the heat radiating from her. She was scalding. He quickly fetched a cloth and soaked it cold water before lovingly dabbing her skin.

An hour later, the doctor had finished examining Anne. It was as they had feared: Puerperal Fever had set in. The doctor had been quick to blame the use of Mrs Allen. For such a difficult labour, it should have been a real surgeon assisting her, but Frederick knew in his heart everything that the midwife had done, had been proper and the amount of times she washed her hands could only have prevented disease.

Moreover, it had been Anne's wish to use a midwife and he would not go against her judgement ever again, he had made that mistake too many times. No, this was his fault, he was the one who had got her in the condition in the first place, at her age and with two babies, he was too selfish, he had only seen his dream of having a family, he hadn't thought properly about the dangers she could face when it came or her to deliver.

The doctor was speaking to Mrs Forbes in hushed voices, they were talking about what to look out for and remedies they could try, all experimental, for no one had yet to discover a cause for the disease or a cure. Frederick had already given his consent for them to try anything and everything to keep his wife alive. He knew the outlook was grim, but he could not believe it.

The next two hours he kept a constant vigil at her side, not allowing anyone to supplant him. At one point Sophia had asked if it was not time to send word to her family, he had snapped at his sister. "They could not bring themselves to visit her when she was well; why should they be permitted to do so now she is…" He could not bring himself to finish the sentence. But Sophia understood and it was not mentioned again.

The second person to try and rouse him was Mrs Forbes, the wet nurse had fed the babies and the house keeper thought seeing his children may bring him some comfort. "Comfort!" he yelled. "It is because of _them_ she is like this. They will never bring me comfort. I cannot look at them."

Mrs Forbes visibly shaken by such uncharacteristic behaviour from her employer, fled the room holding back tears. Sophia was weeping, it was the Admiral who decided enough was enough. "Now see here Frederick my boy, there is no need to take out your concerns on those who are only trying to help." His voice softened along with his face, "We all care for Anne, not as much as you, granted, but we still love her all the same. Her servants love her, we are all concerned for her safety, but when she does recover, do you not think she would be outraged, if not heartbroken, to learn of what you have been saying? Those babies were what she wanted more than anything, she fought for them. She survived a voyage aboard a ship and faced two long labours to deliver them safely. They are her world, as are you and if God forbid we lose her, they will be the only part of her you have left to treasure. Your sister and I were not lucky to have been blessed with children, had we, I would not resent them for something not of their own making. They are babies, not one day old, they just need their mother, as do you, and by god they need their father just as much! Now do your job Captain!"

Without a word, Frederick left the room and returned with a babe in each arm. Sophia had gone to comfort her husband and congratulate him on being the only one who had gotten through to her brother. Captain Wentworth sat in the chair beside his wife's bed and holding their babies, told them the story of how their parents first met. The babies cooed and listened, as if they understood every word he was saying. When he had done, he kissed them both and tried to avoid noticing the obvious look they both had of Anne. His brother had been right, how could he have thought to blame them? They were innocent and he was a heartless fool.

The Doctor's appearance interrupted their bonding session. He looked grave as he approached Anne, feeling her temperature and finding her pulse. Frederick looked to him for answers, the man shook his head. "My prognosis is not good Captain, we won't know for sure until the last of the treatments I have tried, have chance to work on her. The next few hours shall be critical. But you should prepare yourself for the worst sir."

Sophie let out a cry and Mrs Forbes sniffled into her handkerchief before stepping forward towards Frederick. "I think it is time to send for Mrs Wentworth's relative's sir, they should be here with her." Mrs Forbes whispered sadly.

"You truly believe there is no hope." He half sobbed.

"I believe you should prepare yourself to say your goodbyes. Yes." Mrs Forbes whispered.

The housekeeper exchanged a look with the Doctor who nodded. "The next hour or two will tell."

Mrs Forbes escorted him from the room with a last look back on her mistress, a tear began to fall down her cheek.

Sophia and the Admiral both kissed Anne and whispered words of affection before leaving Frederick alone with his wife. He looked down at her feeling quite ridiculous, being expected to have a conversation with someone who could not only not answer back, but it was doubtful she could even hear him in the first place.

Then he stopped.

Had it not always been like that? All those years they were apart, how many countless times had he addressed Anne as if she was by his side? He had shared news with her, asked her opinions, opened his heart to her, and even shouted at her when he grew angry with resentment. She was never there to answer back and yet he had always felt better afterwards. Regardless of what happened over the next few hours, those conversations would never cease, but if this was the last time he would get a chance to hold his wife, he would take it gratefully.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

He climbed on top of the bed clothes and lay besides her holding her hand, she was still very warm although it did not seem as bad as earlier, it still felt foreign to him. He took a breath in letting it out slowly and chuckled humourlessly. "The doctor says I should be preparing myself. I do not know how I am supposed to do that. How can I possibly prepare myself for the chance of a life without you?" he shuffled closer to her and kissed her hand. "I know I did so before, for all that time, but now we are together and have had the glimpse of what our life could be like Anne, I do not think I can. I certainly cannot bring myself to say goodbye to you my darling. I find for all my strength and bravado, I am incapable of letting you go. I never could. You know that. We are like two halves of a whole and I need you." he choked past the tears.

"I know we spoke about how we first met, but I never told you how I felt upon seeing this … this beautiful creature coming towards me. I believe I may have been yours from that very moment. I would never –I _could_ never- belong to anyone else. Getting to spend time with you, as rare and difficult as it was back then, were the best minutes and hours of my life up to that point. I loved everything. Walking with you, talking with you; watching your attentiveness to me and my stories, your genuine interest in wanting to know more. Listening to you share your tales of your childhood, hearing the love in your voice when you spoke of your mother. You were so clever and bright, more than the empty headed so-called educated ladies I had had thrown my way. I felt so out of my depth, you were so out of my league, above me in every way, but I couldn't help myself. I was too enthralled, too desperate to be with you. I wanted you as my wife. I was terrified of leaving you and someone else; a better man than me, coming along and realising how remarkable you were and taking you from me. I clumsily made my proposal, and unbelievably, you said yes."

He paused, smiling to himself at the memory of a young girl, in a sunshine yellow dress, a white shawl trailing on the floor behind her, providing him with a repeated reason to retrieve it for her and replace it back on her shoulder, giving him the chance for an accidental brush of his hand against her back or neck. Her wide surprised eyes, a hand trembling in his, as he knelt upon the damp earth in front of her and told her all he would achieve and the life he would build for her. That same girl crying and nodding and him taking her in his arms and hearing her repeat that one little word 'yes' over and over.

"It was as if in that moment my luck did truly change, for even after we were so cruelly parted, your love still surrounded me and gave me the will to succeed. I was stupid to think so low of you, to have not known you as I should. To think that you could ever have thrown away what we had so readily, I understand now, I do. You did what you thought was best. You had your family to think of and you foolishly thought you were doing what was right for me, letting me go and live my life without you, and yet I was never truly without you, you were a constant presence in my mind and my heart. I know when I returned, I was less than civil with you. I treat you so poorly I should not have had the forgiveness you so readily bestowed upon me. The way I flaunted my flirtations with the Musgrove girls in front of you, you would have been in your every right to run off to Bath, marry Elliot and never lay your beautiful eyes on me again, but you didn't. And I thank god every day you were so good to have given me another chance. I promised you the day I married you I would do everything in my power to make it up to you, and I am not finished yet."

He looked away and then squeezed her hand, dying a little more inside when she failed to squeeze it back in her reassuring way. "I need my wife. Annie, our children need their mother. You cannot leave us Anne, I forbid it!" He tried to laugh. "I made you a promise to stay by your side forever, and this is not the time. It is too soon. I wish to grow old with you Mrs Wentworth, to see our children grow and marry for love. To share with you memories of our grandchildren. Please Annie, I am begging you, do not leave me."

There was a gentle knock on the door and Sophia entered. Frederick did not even bother to disguise his tears which now trickled down his face. "I do not know what to do Sophie, I have survived battles and missions, led a ship full of sailors half way around the world and back again, and yet when there is a crisis at home, I turn to her. It was her alone in Lyme who handled the situation with Louisa. She who in spite of her own distress, when she thought I was choosing Louisa over her, she still helped her and me. She gave comfort to us all and instructions where there were none. Now I have the chance to repay her and I cannot. I do not know what to do. What can be done?"

"This is everything you can do brother, sit with her, talk with her and hold her. The rest is up to her and the lord."

"Why her Sophie? Why not me? She, who has never done anything to intentionally hurt another person, never a thing wrong. Why should our children be deprived of such a mother? Are we so bad, that fate threw us together after almost nine years apart, only to take her from me once again?" he asked. Sophia shook her head, tears streaming down her own face seeing her brother this way. "I used to tell her that some higher power had thought to throw us back in each other's paths for a reason, and that the same power would allow us to have a child. I thought I had been proven correct. Now it seems that same power has abandoned us." He let out a sorrowful breath, "I just wish … I want more time."

"There is still time Frederick. Do not give up on hope yet."

Brother and sister sat together, him on the bed holding his wife's hand, with sister on a chair on the other side holding the other hand. They were like that an hour later when the Admiral came in. Sophia had fallen asleep still holding Anne's hand. Frederick dare not close his eyes in fear of her awakening without him knowing, or worse. He nodded to the Admiral who pulled up a chair joining the bedside watch.

"A report had just reached me that you intend to name my poor nephew Benjamin." The Admiral commented.

Frederick smiled for the first time in hours. "Aye sir. That is true."

The Admiral blinked a few times and opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something but could not find the words, Frederick understood and so the two men both sat quietly reflecting. In time the Admiral broke the silence once again. "And how about your daughter?"

Frederick stiffened, shuffling in his chair. "We have not chosen a name, we were going to discuss it today." he looked down, feeling his eyes brim with tears again. He had not cried so much since he was a boy. He avoided the Admirals eyes, unable to let him see him like this. The Admiral understood and the subject was dropped.

Upon the Doctors next examination, after the second hour had passed, he was surprised to find her condition the same, no better - but no worse. All anyone could do was wait for a sign.

Having barely slept nor eaten over the past two days, Frederick was growing increasingly tired and with it, increasingly irritable. By the end of the forth hour, that irritability was showing its face. Frederick had left the bed and paced about the room mumbling and laying the blame at everyone's door.

This time, it was up to his sister to put him straight. "Frederick stop it!" her scold caused him to stop momentarily and stare at her. She rubbed her temple with one hand and sighed, "It is no-one's fault. These things, however dreadful, are unfortunately common. Anne had a long difficult labour and had to deliver two babies. You heard the Doctor, it left her open to infections. You are angry. I understand that, but the servants, the doctor, your family, do not deserve to have that anger directed at them."

Frederick sank to his knees in true despair. "How can she do this to me? How can she leave me here alone?"

Sophia rushed to his side and between her and the Admiral they heaved him into a chair. "You will not be alone. You will have us. You shall have your children."

"Children who will grow up without their mother!" he snapped back, "A daughter who we have yet to even name!" he yelled frantically. "Leave me! Leave us." he ordered. His brother and sister looked at each other worriedly, " _Please"_ he begged.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Anne felt herself being shakened gently, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in a nursery. She was sat in a rocking chair - her rocking chair. The nursery was no longer bare, but full of children's toys and books, discarded clothes were strewn around. The crib Harville had been constructing, lay in a corner but there were also two little beds – she frowned. Who had placed all these things here without consulting her? Her arm shook again and she looked down. There at her side was a small boy with familiar eyes and a mouth similar to her own. He smiled at her, showing two missing teeth. "She is awake," he beamed. Anne did not know the boy, or why he was so pleased to see her awake.

"Hush Benji, you were not supposed to wake her. Papa forbid it. Ma'ma needs to rest after she feeds Teddy." A girl's voice informed him.

Anne's head hurt, who were these children? Why did the girl refer to her as ma'ma? The boy pouted. "I did not wake her! She awoke by herself." He lied.

The girl rolled her eyes as Anne herself often did and went back to brushing the hair of a china doll. The boy was playing with the sleeve of her dress, his chubby fingers tracing the pattern on the fabric. She was about to ask where she was, because as familiar as her surroundings were, she realised now this could not be her home, when a baby began to cry. The sound came from the cot in the corner. The little girl jumped to her feet. "Do not worry ma'ma, I know how to settle him. I will do as you showed me."

Anne could not bring herself to answer. The door of the nursery clicked open and in strode her husband. He looked a little different, a little greyer around his temples, but otherwise just as handsome. The little boy beside jumped to his feet blushing and came to stand behind her chair. Frederick looked at him then her and finally at the baby now being comforted by the girl. "Now then. I leave my crew alone for a few minutes and all has fell into chaos." He chuckled.

The girl spoke. "Benji woke ma'ma and now Teddy is crying."

He smiled, "well young lady, you seem to be doing a wonderful job of comforting him so I will leave him in your capable hands." he bowed to her and she smiled proudly. "As for you brother-"

The boy stepped forward. "I promise pa'pa, I did not wake her on purpose. I did not." He repeated, his bottom lip quivering.

Frederick winked at Anne. "I am sure you did not Master Benjamin, now let us leave ma'ma to rest and we shall take Teddy for a stroll about the gardens." With that, he scooped the babe from the cot and led the children from the room. Anne's head was pounding, it did not make any sense. She shut her eyes against the confusion and pain. She felt herself spinning.

When the feeling finally eased, she opened her eyes only to find herself this time in a carriage, their carriage, although it was not as new as it had been. She could tell it had been recently repaired and reupholstered. The carriage stopped outside of Sevenoaks house although that too looked to have changed. The flowers she had so recently planted were grown and the ivy had spread. "Home at last my love." She startled at the surprise of realising she wasn't alone. Beside her was Frederick. His hair had even more grey and there were lines on his face he had not had before. He looked at her tenderly and took her hand. "Shall we?"

She felt herself nodding and him handing her down from the carriage. A young lady of about fourteen was stood on the doorstep and Anne felt herself gasp. It was as if she was seeing herself when she was younger, the resemblance was so great. The girl stepped forward and embraced her. "Ma'ma! Papa! It is so good to have you both home. We have missed you. How was the trip? What was the ship like?"

"We will answer your questions later my dear, for now let us get inside. Where is your brother?" Frederick asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Teddy is inside with Mrs Forbes, we have today received a letter from Benjamin and he wanted to read it to her, he has just been to do the same with Mr Baker."

Frederick smiled proudly, his back straightening. Then he smirked at both Anne and the girl. "So your brother's experience aboard a ship is more important and exciting than that of your parents?"

" _Papa_ ," she said exasperated, and taking his arm went inside.

Anne's feet were planted firmly on the steps unable to move, she was slowly becoming to understand. _This was her family_. These were _her_ children. This was _her_ life. Only she had missed so many years. A young lad of about eight or nine came towards her and offered her his arm, "Are you well ma'ma?" he asked concerned.

She tried to smile. Frederick came back towards them. "Edward, ma'ma has had a long trip, three months is a long time to be away from home. Let her be." He snapped at the boy, Edward flinched as if he was unused to such a tone from his father, but soon recovered. She smiled at him apologetically, and he ran off smiling. Frederick took her in his arms, "I am sorry. I know you wish I would not scold him so, it is just, you are so precious to me Annie. I hope our voyage was enough to distract you from our son leaving home. He will be well, it is what he wants. And he has his god father looking out for him. Not many lads are lucky enough to have a friend on their first trip. Naylor will keep an eye on him. This will be the making of him."

He kissed her and she felt herself grow drowsy again.

This time when she opened her eyes she was in an arm chair in front of a fire. Frederick sat across from her, he was older. His hair all grey, he seemed smaller in stature, but striking none the less. He had a pair of spectacles on his nose and held a letter in his hand up to the light. He noticed her looking and smiled warmly. "Annie my love, you are awake. We have had a letter from your daughter, she writes to tell you her confinement is going well and she looks forward to your stay. Peter is becoming quite the concerned father to be. Not that I can fault him for that. No, he is a good man." He nodded. "Isabella made a good match. As did Benjamin. Now we just need you to work your magic match-making powers on Edward." He smiled warmly at her.

She felt herself smile back easily. She may not be aware of what was occurring, whether or not this was some sort of dream, but she knew she loved her husband.

"May I say Mrs Wentworth how well you are looking tonight?" his eyes sparkled. "As beautiful as the first night I lay eyes on you." He looked away from the letter, folding it and placing it a nearby table. "Do you remember the night we met? That ghastly party, with that woman determined to find me a wife, what was her name. Fitch? Anyway, she presented you to me and I could not believe my luck. Miss Anne Elliot of Kellynch."

Snippets of the conversation seemed familiar to her, as if they had had this conversation before. Her mind became muddled again. Her hands were hot, but not from the fire. As is someone had been holding them for a long time. Her eyelids felt heavy, Frederick was still talking, his lips were moving but she struggled to hear what he was saying- _"Please Annie, I am begging you, do not leave me."_

Why did he think she wanted to leave him? She would never leave his side again. She had promised.

She could no longer keep her eyes open, she felt so warm and comfortable and safe, as if she were in her husband's arms. She felt, if she wished, she could stay here forever with her eyes closed sat by the fire with Frederick by her side. Yet something was pulling her away. Her gut was telling her it wasn't where she was supposed to be.

His voice still sounded in her ears, although it seemed further away. Why was he so far away? " _Leave me! Leave us!"_ Why did he want her to leave him and her babies? "I will not!" She tried to argue back, to make him see sense, but the words would not part from her lips. "I want to stay with you." she cried desperately, but no sound escaped her. Her eyes were closed shut now she could not open them even if she wanted to and yet she knew, she knew without seeing, he was sobbing. Why, why was he so hurt? She wanted to comfort him, she wanted to hold his hand as she was sure it was his holding hers.

She concentrated all her strength on opening her eyes, but they would not cooperate. Her dreams were coming back to her, haunting her, trying to convince her to just let go and stay asleep. But she would not. Not while Frederick believed she did not want to stay with him. As magical as her dreams were, as much as she did want to remain in this happy life she had had a glimpse of, she knew Frederick needed her now. She needed to awake and take care of her babies. She longed to see them, to hold her children.

Slowly, painfully slowly, she opened her eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

**Now come on, you didn't really think I'd let Frederick lose her after all this time, did you? Thank you for the lovely reviews and for sticking with me to the end. One more after this one. Happy reading.**

 **Chapter Forty Eight**

It was only a twitch at first.

He did not see it. He did not see her eye lids flutter. His were closed, his head resting on their joined hands. He did not notice the lids begin to lift. Just a slit at first, the bright light of the candle blinding her. They shut again against it. Then with resolve she allowed them to open again, more this time. She struggled to focus, shapes and colours blurred into one. Once she could see more clearly, she was aware she was in her room, in her bed. Her gaze travelled the breadth of the room until they found what she sought. Her husband.

In crumpled clothes he had been wearing when she last saw him. He held her hand tightly in his, his head lay on top of his hand, tears stained his face and he looked utterly devastated. She wanted so much to speak but despite opening her mouth she found it too dry to talk, her body felt like lead, so heavy, too heavy to lift her hand to comfort him. But she must do something, she must make him aware of her presence. See him smile as he had in her dreams.

She put every amount of energy she had in her, into moving the hand which lay in his. It was just a flick of her finger, her ring finger poked his hand. He felt the movement and started, he dare not open his eyes. It could not be as he prayed. He would just be filling himself with false hope. Instead he remained in his position enjoying the feeling of her finger moving against his, or at least imaging such.

Even when she spoke, his first reaction was to think he had gone mad. He could not let himself believe it to be true. It would soon be dawn. The surgeon had said if she survived the night it would be encouraging, but the longer she remained asleep the more likely she would develop some sort of problem in her head and if she did awake, she would not be as she once was. "Frederick." she croaked, it was barely audible, and yet he heard it. He always recognised her voice above all others.

He would not lift his head, but this time he did open his eyes, blinking against the light assaulting his vision. His gaze slowly travelled from her hand. Up her arm, across her chest rising and falling - she was alive at least. Further up to her face. Was it just his mind playing tricks on him or was she smiling at him?

He flicked up to her eyes, they were open. "Can it be?" he whispered. He surged forward, climbing onto the bed holding her face in his hands. "Annie? You are awake? Please do not tell me this is only a dream." He pleaded. She sighed, her eyes open and shut, "Annie are you awake?"

Her mouth opened, a weak and meagre "yes." It was all he needed. He kissed her face tenderly, her lips repeatedly. Her eyes opened again. "Babies." She whispered breathlessly. As if talking was exhausting her.

He knew then that she had awoken with her faculties intact. His face broke in to a wide grin, "I will fetch them in in just a moment. They are safe with my sister and the nurse. I need to summon the surgeon, but I do not want to leave you." He decided upon ringing the bell instead, not caring in the slightest if he woke the servants – unbeknown to him, hardly any of the staff had rested since the mistress fell ill, all concerned for a woman who had gone out of her way to be kind to them all. They were as eager for her recovery as anyone else. None though could compare to her husband.

Mrs Forbes, having spent the majority of the night sat at the kitchen table ready to be of assistance should she be called for, heard the bell. As if he had been lurking around waiting, young Baker's face appeared at the back door. Daisy and Mr Skye came in also at the sound, both fully dressed and alert. The housekeeper waved them off, telling them she would handle it personally. In truth, she feared the worst had happened and would not wish that on anyone else. She straightened her clothes, smoothed her hair into place and boldly went to answer the call.

The stairs had never seemed so many. Slowly, she made her way up them and towards the lady's bedroom. She tried to close her ears against the mewling of the new born babies who would grow up having to learn what a kind and well respected woman their mother was, second hand. She was shocked to find Captain Wentworth neglecting his constant post by her bed and instead stood half in the doorway of his wife's room, more so, because he was smiling. "Mrs Forbes, please summon the surgeon, this instant. Mrs Wentworth has awoken."

For a moment Mrs Forbes stood still, awestruck. It could not be, the doctor had said... this was a miracle. She knew the amount of people who had been praying for the life of Mrs Wentworth, but this … it beggared belief. Being so much so, she found herself needing confirmation with her own eyes. The Captain had been at his wife's side since she had fallen ill and Mrs Forbes knew, most people having to witness the one they love go through such turmoil could be affected. It was obvious he had been awake and without substance for so long, he had begun to imagine such astonishment.

Making her apologies, she stepped past him into the room. It was just as she had left it earlier. Mrs Wentworth lay motionless, quiet, her chest rising with every breath but other than that as still as she had been earlier. Mrs Forbes looked at the Captain out of the corner of her eye, unaware how, or even if, she should broach the subject of telling her employer he had imagined such things.

Captain Wentworth had followed and sat on the bed, taking Anne's hand in his. At his touch, her eyes flickered open and she smiled. "Mrs Forbes." she rasped. Mrs Forbes let out a noise between a sob and a laugh, and fell onto the side of the bed from relief. "I am well Mrs Forbes." Anne explained slowly and hoarsely, "please tell my husband to get some rest." her words were panted and she looked tired. The doctor had warned that under a fever induced sleep, the patient does not really rest and that she would be as tired as they were when she awoke. Mrs Forbes chuckled at her concern for her husband, while Frederick snorted.

She got to her feet and smiled genuinely for the first time in so long, it felt her face should crack. "We have tried to convince him my lady." She looked to the heavens, "Believe me, we have all tried." She began smoothing down the cover's over Anne, tucking her in and making the bed more presentable. "Perhaps now you are awake, you will have better luck." She looked at her employer, her head on side in a motherly like fashion. "I will send for the Doctor, you stay here with Mrs Wentworth sir, do you wish me to wake Mr and Mrs Croft?"

"No let them sleep. I will see to it later. Thank you Mrs Forbes, for everything." He nodded to Mrs Forbes in appreciation, and she knew he meant it. She nodded back and left. Frederick wanted his family to rest, but more than that, he wanted time with his wife. Alone. When Mrs Forbes had left the room, he came to her side again, offering her another sip of water. He slid in next to her, she lay her head against his chest. He could still not believe she was back with him. She ran her newly active hand through his hair, tutting at the disarray he had himself in. "Will you at least go and freshen yourself up? Possibly change your clothes my love. I am not going anywhere. I promise you." she smiled encouragingly. He finally relented, realising he must look a fright, but only if he could leave the doors open so that he could see her at all times. If she needed him, she only had to call. He quickly saw to his toilette and changed his clothes.


	49. Chapter 49

**So here we are at the end (sniff) I hope you have enjoyed reading about my favourite characters as much a** **s I have writing them. As much as I worship Austen and Persuasion is my favourite book, I always wish she had had more time on it, I think there could have been so much more in the ending. This is of course only my opinion of what could have happened and I love being on here and reading everyone else's too. Persuasion never gets enough praise, falling well behind Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, and Emma. It's a beautiful story. So, here we go...**

 **Chapter Forty Nine**

Anne lay with her eyes closed, but a smile on her face letting him know she was still awake. He felt better than he had in an age – since all this began. He returned to her, she brightened at the change in his appearance, telling him how much better he looked. He climbed on the bed beside her again, holding her left hand in his, twirling her wedding band between his fingers. "Anne there is something I promised myself I would tell you if – _when_ you woke up." She looked puzzled. "I love you," he said.

She rolled her eyes and turned away, but he pulled her face around to his once more. "No, I realise I do not say it enough. It is all well and good to reveal your feelings in a letter, but to have them fall from my mouth." He paused trying desperately to find an eloquent way of putting what he so badly needed her to know. "I never said it before, when I was – well you will not be aware, but I was talking to you before when you – well when you were asleep, and I realise now, that although I told you how much I wanted and needed you, what it would be for me to lose you, I never told you why. Yes I need you, but that is not it. I love you. I love you more than anything and I should say it more often, I should say it every day."

He took a large breath in and exhaled, "I should have said it every day for the past ten years." Her eyes became wet at his declaration. "I told you in the letter I had loved none but you and I had not. That will always be the case, I love you and so you should know it."

"I do know Frederick." She leaned towards him and allowed him to kiss her. "It was you who kept me on the correct path, back to you. It was your voice I heard pulling me back to you. You saved me. Your love for me saved me. I love you too." She reached up and stroked his face. "Now where is the Doctor so that he can come and go and I can spend some time with my husband and my babies?"

He chuckled, "We still need to think of a name for our daughter."

"Isabella." Anne answered without pause.

His eyes widened and then narrowed, "Isabella? As in-" his eyes became blurry again.

"Your mother." Anne finished for him. "Isabella Wentworth is a good name. I believe it will suit her." She smiled, thinking of the girl in her dream.

"We should call her Isabella Elizabeth for your mother."

Anne screwed up her face, "no, that name is already taken." she raised an eyebrow at him. She did not want her daughter named for her sister.

Frederick looked around the room and an idea came to him. "How about Rose?" he said, gesturing to the roses her mother was so fond of. "Isabella Rose, that is a beautiful name, do you not agree?"

Anne beamed, "Isabella Rose Wentworth. Yes, I like that very much indeed." She squeezed his hand and lay back closing her eyes.

Frederick stayed by her side until the Doctor arrived. The Doctor appeared amazed at Anne's recovery, and although he put it down to all the experimental procedures he had tried, the Wentworth's chose to believe their love for each other was what had pulled Anne back.

Later Anne finally got her wish, and her children were brought to her. She lay gazing at her son. Frederick held their daughter, they dismissed the servants, including the wet nurse, informing them all they should get some well-earned rest. They wished to be alone as a family.

"He has a handsome face your son sir. I believe he will cut quite a figure in a Navy uniform." Anne stated. "Like his father."

Frederick chuckled and stroked his daughters face. "And Isabella is already breath taking like her mother. We will be swamped by mothers of sons and fathers of daughters, wanting a match with our children." They both laughed and he rested a hand on her leg. "I do believe my life is complete Mrs Wentworth. For I have everything I'll ever want on this bed.

Anne smiled and then thought back to her dream. One day she would tell him all about it, but not today. "I do not know. Perhaps we have more love to give. Perhaps in time, we shall not always be a family of just four."

Fredrick blew out a long breath, "Annie, I nearly lost you this time, I confess I fear I could not survive it again."

"We shall see. I see a long future ahead of us Captain Wentworth, filled with laughter and above all; love."

They moved in and shared a kiss. It had taken them almost ten years to get here, but they had overcome everything and now had the life they had always planned for, dreamed of, spoke of. It had all become true, and in spite of everything, neither could honestly say it could have been done better; things they would have changed.

For in the end, they had a richer, deeper, stronger love that would serve them and their family a lifetime.

 **La Fin**

Recommended Playlist:

Before Your Love – Kelly Clarkson

You and I – One Direction

Blessed – Rachel Lampa

Two Is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift

All I Ever Needed – Bret Michaels

Unbreakable – Westlife

Life After You – Daughtry

When You're Not Trying To – Reba McEntire

Whatever It Takes – Kellie Coffey

When The Right One Comes Along – Clare Bowen Sam Palladio

When You Lie Next To Me – Kellie Coffey

Let Us Be Us Again – Lonestar

Beautiful In Your Eyes – Joshua Kadison

If You Could Only See – Cyndi Thomson

Can I Have This Dance – High School Musical Soundtrack

Arms – Christina Perri

If You Only Knew – Shinedown

Close Your Eyes – Rhodes

May I – Trading Yesterday

Make You Feel My Love – Adele


End file.
